como conquistarte?
by mariela
Summary: joey ama a seto ,pero no sabe como conquistarlo por eso pide ayuda a sus amigos sin revelar la identidad de su amado,lo malo es que sus amigos creen que su amor es mai valentine y no kaiba (ahora si que joey se queda con kaiba)
1. help me!

Tenerte a mi lado es mas que una obsesión ,te amo con todo mi corazón eres ,eres el amor de mi vida........ Deseo poder besarte los labios y fundirme en tus brazos.....,cuantas cosas de ti deseo ,pero de esos ojos azules como el cielo solo obtengo odio eterno.... Esta era la carta que estaba en el asiento de Kaiba junto con una rosa, de alguna admiradora debía ser, de alguna muchacha que evidentemente solo veía en el su buen físico y dinero  
  
En el receso de clases------  
  
Joey: amigos tenemos que hablar  
  
Yugi : vamos Joey que es lo que nos tienes que decir  
  
Joey : amigos yo ...,este yo les quiero pedir un favor  
  
Yugi : Joey eso no tienes ni siquiera que pedirlo ni mucho menos avergonzarte  
  
Tea: para eso están los amigos  
  
Joey :pero es que es un favor muy especial  
  
Yugi : de que se trata  
  
Tristan: vamos cuéntanos ,con confianza  
  
Joey : quiero que me ayuden a conquistar a alguien ,a alguien que para mi es casi un imposible....quiero que me ayuden a tener el valor necesario para confesarle mi amor  
  
Yugi: en serio....,pero claro que vamos a ayudar  
  
Tristan: y si te rechaza ya veras que aparecerán mas adelante otros amores  
  
Tea : pero cuéntanos quien es ella  
  
Tristan: acaso,¿la conocemos?  
  
Joey : ehhh, la verdad si .... es una...no, es un....ehhh, una persona muy especial  
  
Yugi: (sonriendo)ah ya veo quieres mantener su identidad en secreto  
  
joey: SIP  
  
Tea : pero al menos dinos como es su carácter para tener un idea mas o menos  
  
Joey : su carácter es como el de.....,como el de Seto Kaiba  
  
Tristan : O _ Oque acaso hay mujeres tan...,tan frías ,tan calculadoras, tan mecánicas como Kaiba mujeres tan.......  
  
Joey : ya basta Tristan no lo insultes!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: y desde cuando te convertiste en el defensor de ese imbecil  
  
Joey: no es que lo defienda es que.......  
  
Yugi :Tristan lo que pasa es que Joey dice eso porque no conocemos a Kaiba como es realmente ya ven que con Mokuba tiene otro carácter  
  
Tea: tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo  
  
Yugi: si ya que yami reacciona de la misma forma que tu Joey cuando insultan a Kaiba  
  
Tristan: esta bien solo era una broma...., esta bien que se parezca a Kaiba en carácter la muchacha a la cual ama Joey, pero tanto como para defenderlo....eso si que esta raro  
  
Yugi :bueno es asunto es que lo vamos a ayudar cierto yami???  
  
Pero había algo en yami que no le gustaba nada  
  
Yugi: yami que te pasa?  
  
Yami: por su bien solo espero que esa persona no sea el sacerdote Seth  
  
¿¿¿qué??? celoos!!!¿¿¿¿qué acaso yami sentía algo por Kaiba?????  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Joey sabia que era muy difícil por no decir imposible acercarse a Kaiba ya que este se la pasaba todo el día preocupado de su trabajo o de estudiar ,¿de que manera se acercaría a alguien tan déspota? Alguna cualidad debía tener fuera de su físico ,su cara, sus ojos que lograban derretirlo con la mirada, algo debía haberle visto ,algún buen gesto ,hacia alguien como ,como.....siiiiii como Mokuba!!!!!!  
  
En casa de Tea se reunieron todos los amigos de Yugi para planear la forma de ayudar a Joey Yugi: de quien creen que se trate  
  
Tea: no lo se ,alguien a quien allá tenido cerca.......  
  
Serenity: alguien que decía no necesitar amigos......  
  
Tristan: alguien que jamás había tenido amigos hasta el día en que los conoció alguien como.....  
  
Yugi : Mai Valentine  
  
Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Por su parte Joey había corrido a un teléfono publico para llamar a Mokuba e ir con la excusa de que el estaba muy cerca de su casa y podría pasar a buscarlo para ir a la tienda de videojuegos del abuelo de Yugi Llamo aunque dudo mucho y Mokuba por su parte le dijo que tenia muchas ganas de salir a jugar y ver a Yugi y los demás...  
  
Mokuba: pero hay algo que me haría mas feliz que salir a distraerme un rato  
  
Joey: que cosa Mokuba???  
  
Mokuba: que Seto nos acompañara  
  
Joey: y por que no le decimos que nos acompañe???  
  
Mokuba: no creo que vaya no se lleva muy bien con ustedes y además a tenido mucho trabajo y esta un poco enfermo Joey: enfermo de trabajó lico  
  
Mokuba :mira tengo un plan .ahora Seto tiene que descansar ,pero en dos días mas será su cumpleaños y podemos organizar algo, ven a buscarme y te lo explico  
  
En tanto Yugi y los otros  
  
Yugi :debemos organizar una cita a ambos  
  
Tristan: pero como???  
  
Tea: podemos decirle a Joey que nos vamos a reunir en el parque en el mismo lugar de siempre  
  
Yugi: y a may que le diremos????  
  
Serenity: pues le diremos lo mismo y ya  
  
Y así fue como los amigos de Yugi organizaron la cita entre Mai y Joey justamente para el día del cumpleaños de Kaiba  
  
Joey en tanto iba a dejar a Mokuba en su casa y regresarse de inmediato a la suya, peor el pequeño lo convenció para que se quedara con el para ver su programa de televisión favorito así que tuvo que estar sentado frente al televisor aunque el programa no le gustase y en los comerciales Mokuba decidió ir a buscar algo de comer para el y Joey, en eso se sienten unos pasos ....,alguien posa su mano en el hombre de Joey era un contacto muy cálido agradable ,pero sobretodo familiar, al voltear Joey se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de frialdad ,pero con algo de cansancio y tristeza Continuara........ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- Hola gracias por leer este fics y bueno lo escribí porque me gusta la pareja de Seto y Joey ,en esto de los fics soy novata así que disculpen si este shonen-ai no es muy bueno Me despido gracias nuevamente por darse la molestia de leer Que esten bien Atte Mariela 


	2. lo que piensas de mi

Joey creía que seto estaba descansando en su habitación ,pero ¿de donde venia ?acaso se habría encontrado con alguien.....estas preguntas se hacia Joey en sus pensamientos, además el sabia que seto era muy elegante ,y bien parecido ,pero esta vez se veía mas hermoso que nunca, y sus ojos dios que bellos eran ,pero había algo en ellos que a Joey le llamaba mucho la atención ,era como si ocultara algo que estaba por descubrir que era hasta que seto lo saca de sus pensamientos diciéndolo  
  
Kaiba: no te preguntare que haces aquí perro inmundo ,porque me imagino que viniste a acompañar a mi hermano ,pero ( dice en tono irónico)me gustaría saber si te diste un baño antes de venir ya que un perro callejero como tu no puede venir a infectar mi casa  
  
Joey se para de aquel sillón para encontrar su mirada con la de seto y a pesar del amor que le tenia si hay algo que detestaba era que lo trataran de aquella manera  
  
Joey: fíjate bien en lo que dices Kaiba ,si yo fuera tu seria un poco mas sutil con los demás  
  
Kaiba: tu lo has dicho si fueras yo, pero no lo eres ,y de una vez te aclaro que estas en mi casa y yo aquí hago lo que se me de la gana  
  
Joey: incluso humillar a los demás  
  
Kaiba: a gente incompetente como tu si y si no te gusta puedes irte ,la puerta es bastante ancha  
  
Joey: Kaiba eres un egoísta ,yo vine a ver a tu hermano ,a hacerle compañía , o que crees que porque tengas dinero el mundo esta a tus pies si es así debes saber que hay cosas mucho mas importantes que el dinero y el poder  
  
Kaiba: que perro mas aburrido eres, ya me hartaste vete al demonio ,duelista de quinta ,pobre diablo ,idiota  
  
Joey: pues si puede que sea un pobre diablo y que no tenga tantas cosas como tu ,pero sabes que no se diga que no se querer y puede que sea un idiota por amar a personas como t........  
  
En eso aparece Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: hermano creí que estabas descansando  
  
Kaiba: tuve que salir porque faltaron algunos detalles para la exposición de mañana  
  
Mokuba: pero te vez un poco cansado y....  
  
Kaiba: estoy bien ,voy a mi habitación para continuar con los arreglos  
  
Mokuba: buenas noches seto  
  
Kaiba: buenas noches y que descanses bien Mokuba........,adiós perro y recuerda el suelo que pisas  
  
Joey: lo tengo muy claro Kaiba  
  
Joey trataba de ocultar su tristeza ante Mokuba por el trato que Kaiba le dio ,pero este se dio cuenta de lo mal que sentía Joey Sin darse cuenta tenia los ojos llorosos  
  
Mokuba: no llores Joey ,seto no es malo ,lo que pasa es que ha tenido muchos problemas con esto de la exposición que haber mañana  
  
Joey: te refieres a la exposición de todos los nuevos inventos de Kaiba corp ,pero si eso es para la próxima semana , o por lo menos eso decía el diario  
  
Mokuba: pero si hoy en todas las noticias salió seto diciendo el cambio de planes  
  
Joey: siiii, de verdad  
  
Joey sonrió avergonzado ya que cuando lo vio en la tele ni se percato de lo que hablaba solo se dedicaba a mirar y besar el televisor al igual que los periódicos (Joey guardaba en una carpeta una enorme cantidad de fotos y noticias de seto debajo de su cama .......,quien sabe lo que haría con ellos ^__^ sobretodo en las noches O__o  
  
Mokuba: pero bien cambiando de tema debemos organizar de que manera realizaremos el cumpleaños de seto  
  
Joey :pero Kaiba esta siempre trabajando como harás para que se desocupe  
  
Mokuba: no te preocupes por eso yo le diré a seto que necesito que me pase a buscar a casa porque tengo algo que contarle  
  
Joey: pero te dirá que se lo cuentes por teléfono  
  
Mokuba: pero yo le diré que es urgente y que es un asunto muy delicado, ya veras como viene en seguida  
  
Joey: pero quienes asistirán  
  
Mokuba: tu ,yo y el cumpleañero por supuesto  
  
Joey: solo los tres????  
  
Mokuba: no creo que seto quiera ver a Yugi y sus amigos  
  
Joey :pero yo también soy amigo de Yugi y Kaiba me detesta  
  
Mokuba: yo no creo que sea así ,seto no te ignora ,tu para el no eres indiferente ,una vez me confeso que te consideraba un buen duelista con grandes habilidades e incluso que podías llegar lejos y que te habías superado bastante pero que obviamente jamás te lo diría porque tu lo presumirías luego ,además tu sabes que el jamás te confesaría algo así  
  
Joey (rojo como un tomate) de veras seto ,per.....don Kaiba ,ehh elllll eh piensa eso de mi(Joey estaba impactado jamás creyó que su amor pensara eso de el)  
  
Mokuba: si y puedes llamarle seto cuando hablamos ( dice riéndose) yo se que estimas a seto porque para ti tampoco te es indiferente  
  
Joey: ehhh ,ehhhh bueno yo....ehhhh si, si tienes razón jeje  
  
Mokuba: lo sabia pues este cumpleaños de seto será diferente porque arreglaran sus diferencias y serán amigos ,esta es la mejor oportunidad  
  
Joey :pues bien ,pero adviértele a ,a se..,a seto que yo estaré con...,con....con el ,el día de su cumpleaños estamos?  
  
Mokuba: siiii  
  
Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en la tienda del abuelo de Yugi , a la espera de Joey para comentarles de su Idea de reunirse en el parque para divertirse como siempre  
  
Joey: hola muchachos disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve que repartir muchos diarios hoy  
  
Yugi: no te preocupes Joey  
  
Tristan : y donde estuviste ayer que no te pudimos ubicar por ningún lado  
  
Joey :bueno salí con Mokuba  
  
Tristan: y te encontrase con el sol de Kaiba que es capaz de arruinarle el día al cualquiera verdad?  
  
Joey: nop, ehhhh ,nop no lo vi  
  
Yugi : pero bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de Kaiba sino de tu corazón ,como esta tu corazón??  
  
Joey sonrió al ver que desligaban a Kaiba del tema cuando el era quien le tenia el corazón lleno de amor y desesperanza ,cuando era el quien aparecía de la nada en sus pensamientos  
  
Joey: pues con esa persona no me ha ido muy bien ,pero espero que algún día me corresponda y que ustedes me apoyen desde luego si ese día jamás llega  
  
Tristan: amigo no pierdas la esperanza es mas para que te distraigas tenemos organizado el sábado reunirnos en el parque para divertirnos un rato  
  
Joey: el sábado ,no puedo  
  
Tea: pero creímos que tenias el día libre  
  
Joey: es que estoy invitado a un lugar y no puedo.....  
  
Tristan: tan importante es el lugar a donde tienes que ir que ni siquiera estar con nosotros es mas importante  
  
Tea: pero al menos dinos a donde tiene que ir ,claro si se puede contar  
  
Joey: si se pude tengo que ir a la casa de Kaiba para acompañar a Mokuba  
  
Yugi: pero eso lo puedes hacer cualquier día  
  
Joey: es que ,es que ese día ,es el cumpleaños de  
  
Tristan : de Mokuba???  
  
Tea: pero si eso en tres meses mas  
  
Tristan : no me digas que vas al cumpleaños de ese tipejo de Kaiba  
  
Joey: si, pero porque no habrá nadie mas ustedes saben que Kaiba no tiene amigos y esto lo hago por Mokuba ya que no le gustaría que su hermano estuviera solo en un día tan especial  
  
Tristan: pero...  
  
Yami: déjalo que vaya y que acompañe a Kaiba (yami hace un gesto a Yugi como si tuviera una idea)  
  
Yugi: esta bien ,esta bien déjenlo que vaya  
  
Tristan: pero  
  
Tea: si que vaya( tea interrumpe a Tristan como si con esto quisiera decir que yami tiene una idea)  
  
Pero que idea seria esa.........,que era lo que planeaba yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hola ,como están esta es la segunda parte de cómo conquistarte??? ,espero que la historia sea de su agrado estoy tratando de hacerla lo mejor posible aunque puede que no este tan buena se hace lo que se puede jeje ^______^; Agradeciendo por leer este fics se despide atte mariela Pd: Seto Kaiba es el mas guapo de la serie para mi gusto^o^ 


	3. confusiones

Paso el tiempo y era el día antes del cumpleaños de Seto y Tristan no supo nada de la idea de Yugi hasta ahora  
  
Yami: mañana es el cumpleaños de Kaiba  
  
Tristan: y que harás??  
  
Yami: Tea tienes el numero telefónico de Mokuba  
  
Tea: si ,pero para que lo quieres?  
  
Yami :ya lo veras.....  
  
Yami marca el numero de Mokuba  
  
Yami: bueno.....,Mokuba como estas?  
  
Mokuba: bien y tu como has estado  
  
Yami :bien también gracias...,te llamaba porque supe que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kaiba y....  
  
Mokuba: ehh si bueno yo los iba a invitar ,pero lo que paso fue que como con Seto no se llevan muy bien yo creí que lo mejor era........  
  
Yami: por eso mismo te llamaba, lo he pensado bien y no es bueno llevarse mal siempre ,ya basta de resentimientos con Kaiba ,es por eso que quiero aprovechar a que mañana es su cumpleaños para hacer la pases con el  
  
Mokuba: en serio Yami ,pero porque no vienen también Tea ,Serenity ,Tristan y hasta Bakura si quieren  
  
Yami: de veras..., pero puede ir Mai también?  
  
Mokuba: pues claro  
  
Yami: pero tengo una idea para que su cumpleaños sea mas especial  
  
Mokuba: cual Yami???  
  
Yami le explica la idea a Mokuba y a este le pareció espléndida ,pero lo que Mokuba no sabia era que había un propósito de por medio y mucho menos Joey ,ya que el creía que estarían solo los tres en el cumpleaños de Kaiba y la idea de Yami los sorprenderá a ambos  
  
Luego de terminar de hablar con Mokuba Yami le dijo a Tea que llamara a Mai y le explicara la "idea" de ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kaiba  
  
Tea: buenas tardes se encontrara Mai  
  
Mai: tea??si soy yo como estas  
  
Tea: muy bien pero después de lo que te diré quien estará mejor serás tu?  
  
Mai: a que te refieres?  
  
Tea: a que yo se que te gusta Joey........  
  
Mai: tea que cosas dices  
  
Tea: a que lastima yo creía que te gustaba y es mas mañana podrías tener la oportunidad de decírselo ,pero como no te gusta no creo que te interese saber como  
  
Mai: esta bien si me gusta Joey....., y si me interesa saber lo que me vas a decir pero, como haré para confesárselo ,si jamás he encontrado el momento adecuado  
  
Tea: pues yo se cuando es el momento adecuado  
  
Mai cual y por que mañana?  
  
Tea: porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Kaiba  
  
Mai: y que tiene que ver el cumpleaños de Kaiba con Joey y yo??  
  
Tea: que Joey esta invitado a ese cumpleaños y nosotros también solo que Joey y Kaiba no lo saben  
  
Mai: pero como que no saben  
  
Tea: mira te explico..........  
  
Tea le contó la idea de Yami ,idea que ellos jamás pensaran que no les agradara nada a Kaiba y Joey ,pero esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para Mai de hablar con Joey ,era extraño pero siempre que Joey la veía la evitaba y eso era extraño, porque después de que Joey confeso que tenia un amor el cual creía que jamás le correspondería ,pero ¿por que hacia eso si supuestamente ella era su amor?, era imposible pensar de que Joey tenia otro amor el cual no quería que lo vieran con Mai  
  
En tanto Joey quien creía inocentemente que vería a Kaiba y que tendría la oportunidad de compartir con el y Mokuba ,preparaba en una pequeña sala con Mokuba lo que seria su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero había algo que le parecía extraño, y esto era que Mokuba le había mostrado otra sala mucho mas espaciosa y cómoda para que le dieran esa sorpresa a Kaiba, pero que harían allí para que Mokuba desistiera de ocupar aquella sala Joey no pudo resistir la curiosidad y le pregunto a Mokuba  
  
Joey: por que estamos preparando esta sala y no la otra  
  
Mokuba: ehhh ,ehhh esteee porque ,porque va porque va a haber otra celebración allí  
  
Joey: pero quien la va a realizar si tu me dijiste que estaría desocupada  
  
Mokuba: ehhhh la verdad Seto ,SIP Seto  
  
Joey: yo se que no me debería entrometer en sus asuntos ,pero cuando organizo eso  
  
Mokuba: ehh este ayer y como yo no le dije que la iba a ocupar para que no sospechara nada ,el decidió ocuparla  
  
Joey: y que clase de celebración es???  
  
Mokuba: ehh bueno será por ,por lo de la exposición  
  
Joey:(un poco celoso)y estará con muchos hombres importantes???  
  
Mokuba: sip ,pero no te preocupes son señores entrados en edad  
  
Joey se quedo desconcertado con eso de "no te preocupes" ,que le quiso decir ,que acaso el sabia que amaba a seto???? O que tal vez había descubierto lo que sentía porque el no podía evitar sentir celos y demostrarlos claro, y es que con un hombre como Seto es muy difícil no sentir celos ,si no lo buscaban por su inteligencia era por su dinero ,y si no era por su dinero era por su aspecto ,rayos porque tenia que ser tan apuesto ,tan perfecto ,tan bien formado ¿por que? ¿ por que tenia que amarlo tanto?¿por qué Seto no podía corresponderlo? y lo peor ¿por qué amaba tanto a un hombre y no a una chica como su amigo Tristan?  
  
Y así perdido en sus pensamientos seguía haciendo los últimos arreglos para el cumpleaños de Kaiba ,Mokuba jamás creyó que Joey supiera adornar tan bien y con tanta dedicación algo se notaba que estimaba a Kaiba y que quería darle una buena impresión  
  
En tanto tea ,Tristan ,Serenity y Yugi según la idea de Yami se preparan para el cumpleaños de Kaiba ¿acaso esa habitación la cual estaba ocupada según Mokuba era para llevar a cabo la idea de Yami????????????¿pero seria imposible realizar una fiesta ya que Mokuba y Joey organizaban una.......o no?  
  
Bakura por su parte quien no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de Yami lo cito al parque para hablar un tema muy serio con el......  
  
En el parque  
  
Bakura: que tal Yam, no te quitare tiempo y ser directo contigo, te he citado aquí para que me aclares algo  
  
Yami: que cosa Bakura???  
  
Bakura: aclarar mis sentimientos??  
  
Yami: a que te refieres con eso???  
  
Bakura: a esto..  
  
Bakura toma a Yami del brazo , lo acerca para si y le dice..  
  
Bakura: muéstrame quien es mejor el sacerdote Seth tu antiguo amante, o tu faraón  
  
Pero por que?????? Por que Bakura lo estaba besando???? Que acaso tenia una confusión entre seto y Yami ¿ para Bakura quien será mejor???y que diría Yami quien por cierto ya demostraba que amaba a seto???que diría Yami después del beso???  
  
Hola espero que les este gustando el fics de mi pareja favorita Seto x Joey ,bueno aun quede mucho de historia creo jeje ^____^bueno me despide y si tiene algún comentario bueno o malo por favor háganmelo saber ,jeje es bueno saber la opinión de los demás PD: gracias por sus reviews atte. Mariela 


	4. mi angel ajiazul

Yami no sabia que hacer hasta que de pronto reacciono empujando fuertemente a Bakura con lo cual este callo al suelo  
  
Yami: Bakura que es lo que te pasa ,por que hiciste eso?  
  
Bakura: ya te dije porque quería aclarar mis sentimientos  
  
Yami: pero esa no era la forma  
  
Bakura: jajaja miren quien lo dice ,no fue esta la manera con la cual aclaraste tus sentimientos con el sacerdote o ya se te olvido, aunque pensándolo bien me pregunto que te habrá encontrado el sacerdote  
  
Yami: Bakura me estas tratando de decir que me utilizaste  
  
Bakura: faraón ,faraón no seas tan exagerado ,después de todo fue un simple beso ,en todo caso gracias ya se lo que debo hacer ,adiós  
  
Yami: Bakura espera...... pero ya era demasiado tarde pues Bakura se había ido y Yami no lo pudo alcanzar  
  
En tanto Mokuba y Joey ya habían terminado los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de seto ,y como ya están por dar las doce de la noche Joey decidió irse a su casa para regresar al día siguiente a eso de las 17hr para darle la sorpresa a Seto con Mokuba. Mientras iba de regreso a su casa no dejaba de pensar en la idea de que tal vez Seto le causara repudio verlo en su mansión y es que las palabras de seto rebotaban en sus pensamientos "perro ,idiota ,duelista de quinta" ,y por sobretodo "fíjate en el suelo que pisas"estando en su casa Seto podría hacer su santa voluntad sin importar herir los sentimientos de otro ,tal vez si Seto no fuera tan apuesto, tan hermoso ,Joey le partiría la cara a golpes porque si había algo que no toleraba era a las personas que creían tener el mundo a sus pies ...,pero bueno dejando los temores de lado Joey llego a su casa ,hecho una mirada a la habitación de su padre la cual estaba vacía de seguro estaba con sus amigos bebiendo en cualquier cantina cercana, Joey por su parte se fue a descansar  
  
Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que de pronto sintió un frió enorme a pesar de que era pleno verano, se despertó de pronto y vio que la ventana estaba llena de nieve ,iba a levantarse para ir a cerrarla ,pero luego se encontró con que estaba atrapado por la nieve ,y no podía salir ,su cama estaba toda blanca y de pronto sintió como si su habitación se hubiese convertido en un congelador ,estaba atrapado sin poder moverse ni mucho menos levantarse por esa capa cristalina que cubría todo su cuerpo ,Joey sintió que se moría ,el frió era enorme ,el frió le quemaba hasta los huesos ,sintió como perdía el conocimiento, sintió que moría ,hasta que de pronto vio una luz asomarse por la ventana ,la cortinas blancas al igual que la nieve le impedían ver que era ,pero esas cortinas desaparecieron con el viento y Joey pudo divisar a un hombre que mas bien parecía un ángel ,si un ángel azul, vestido con ropas estilo egipcias de color azul y adornado con prendas doradas ,Joey escucho que decía algo en un idioma totalmente desconocido por el y de pronto sintió que el hielo que le impedía moverse desaparecía y que solo quedaba un fuerte viento ,el ángel con sus palabras había hecho desaparecer esa nieve . Lo había salvado, y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules ,fue entonces cuando Joey se acerco a la ventana y lo observó de detalladamente ,era tan lindo ,indescriptiblemente hermoso ,tanto así que Joey no pudo resistir acercarse cada vez mas ,quedando separados por aquel vidrio ,en ese momento Joey deseaba que ese vidrio no existiera ,el ángel poso su mano en el vidrio y Joey también ,a pesar de que ese vidrio los separaba Joey podía sentir el calor del ángel . De pronto ambos acercaron sus labios y sin saber como el vidrio desaparece pudiendo ambos fundirse en un beso y entrelazar sus dedos ,Joey por un momento creyó estar en el firmamento ,así que delicadamente fue llevando al ángel hasta su cama ,allí acaricio su cuerpo tan perfecto ,lo beso con pasión y sintió su dulce sabor pero justo cuando se disponía a despojarlo de sus ropas escucha una voz de mujer que le dice:  
  
Joey!!!!!!!!,Joey deja de soñar despierta!!!!!!!! Joey se te hace tarde!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero Joey no quería despertar de su ensueño, hasta que siente el ruido de un despertador abre sus ojos y se encuentra con su hermana mirando cómicamente y riéndose  
  
Serenity: buenos días Joey no quería interrumpirte a ti y tu ángel pero ya es hora de despertar  
  
Joey: Serenity ,tu no me interrumpes y a que ángel te refieres (pregunta fingiendo no recordar su sueño)  
  
Serenity: a ese ( y le señala la almohada que el estaba abrazando fuertemente y sobre la cual estaba encima)  
  
Joey: jejeje ehhh si mi ángel jejeje, mi ángel de la guarda es que soñé que tuve un accidente automovilístico y alguien me salvaba ,pero nada de sueños indecentes  
  
Serenity: si, que bueno que tu amor secreto te venga a ver, por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de Kaiba , ya decidiste que llevarle?  
  
Joey: (sonrojándose al oír el nombre de su amor)ehhh sip un libro  
  
Serenity: de que???  
  
Joey: ehhh ,esteee de acción sip de acción  
  
Pero en realidad Joey tenia pensado regalarle una medalla de plata que le dio su madre hace tiempo la cual ella quería que la llevara el amor de su vida ,esta medalla aunque no tenia mucho valor ni fuera tan costosa como las que debía llevar Seto tenia un valor sentimental para Joey no solo porque era de su madre sino también porque iba para la persona que estaría el resto de su vida con el .Joey recordó que una vez su madre le dijo que esa medalla a la persona que se la dabas era a la persona que algún día tendrías ,ya que todas las personas que habían recibido esta medalla terminarían siendo la pareja de quien se la regalo ,esta medalla era un recuerdo y tesoro de la familia wheeler y hoy Seto la llevaría por ser el hombre mas especial ,mal perfecto ,mas bello y mas amado en el mundo porque el amor que sentía Joey no tenia limites ni comparación ,era como si desde que lo conoció algo lo uniera a el y tal vez las palabras de Mokuba fueran ciertas y para Seto Joey tenia tal vez importancia y por no decir mas un lugar en su corazón  
  
Y así fue como las horas pasaron y habían dado las 14hr cuando Joey decidió ir a casa de Seto ,lo mas extraño para Joey fue que en toda la mañana no había visto rastro de sus amigos  
  
Al llegar a casa de seto ,Mokuba lo recibió muy contento y a Joey le dio la impresión de que Mokuba comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no asistiría al cumpleaños de Seto  
  
Mokuba: que bueno que llegaste ,estuve mucho tiempo esperandote  
  
Joey: bueno ,es que la verdad ,pase a casa de mis amigos antes de venir ,pero no encontré a ninguno ,así que decidí llamarlos ,pero tampoco los encontré en sus casas, pero dime acaso pensabas que no iba a venir  
  
Mokuba: es que he estado muy nervioso con esto discúlpame  
  
Joey : no tienes por que pedirme disculpas ......,y seto esta aquí  
  
Mokuba: nop ,esta en la empresa trabajando  
  
Joey: pero el sabe que tiene que venir como las 17hr  
  
Mokuba: nop pero lo voy a llamar (toma el teléfono y se dispone a llamar a su hermano)  
  
Mokuba: buenas tardes me comunica con seto ,por favor ,si de parte de su hermano  
  
En tanto Kaiba se encontraba trabajando como loco en su oficina .....  
  
Señor Kaiba lo busca su hermano Mokuba por la línea cinco  
  
Kaiba : bueno..,Mokuba ,hermano estas bien?  
  
Mokuba: si ,seto y tu has de estar muy cansado verdad hermanito ,ayer no dormiste nada  
  
Kaiba: si ,pero es que tenia mucho trabajo aunque no creo que me hayas llamado por eso o me equivoco  
  
Mokuba: nop ,la verdad te llamaba porque tengo algo que decirte  
  
Kaiba: si dime de que se trata  
  
Mokuba: es que no te puedo contar por teléfono  
  
Kaiba: pero es importante  
  
Mokuba: bueno la verdad , no pero......  
  
Kaiba; Mokuba dime la verdad tu siempre que me llamas es por algo importante y si no lo es me lo dices por teléfono o esperas a que regrese de la oficina ,dime que pasa  
  
Mokuba: es que ....,es que ....  
  
Kaiba: dime Mokuba ,no tengas miedo  
  
Mokuba:(llorando)quieres que re diga la verdad.......... en eso Joey lo interrumpe  
  
Joey: Mokuba no le digas nada se supone que es una sorpresa  
  
Mokuba: si lo se Joey  
  
Toma nuevamente el teléfono  
  
Mokuba: seto ,la verdad es que yo quiero que vengas porque me siento solo  
  
Kaiba: pero Mokuba yo.....  
  
Mokuba: si ya se tiene mucho trabajo y no me puedes dedicar mas tiempo, pero yo quiero que estés conmigo  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba tu sabes que yo paso noches enteras sin dormir trabajando para no tener que estar todo el día aquí en la oficina, entiende que tengo deberes también al igual que tu y que si fuera por mi estaría todo el día contigo....,tu sabes que...tu sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: si lo se hermano y tu también lo eres para mi y es por eso que no puedo dejar de sentirme mal ,viéndote trabajar toda la noche Seto, o que a veces en las mañanas sales tan rápido que ni siquiera desayunas ,entiende que eso te hace mal a ti y a mi  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba...,no era mi intención hacerte sentí mal ,pero tengo que trabajar por vi y por mi ,escúchame ahora yo estoy adelantando algo de trabajo para mañana así que ahora puedo ir a casa y podemos conversar tranquilamente estamos?  
  
Mokuba: en serio Seto ,de verdad puede venir ahora?  
  
Kaiba: si pero con una condición  
  
Mokuba: cual hermano dime  
  
Kaiba: que ya no estés triste no me gusta que llores hermano ni mucho menos por mi culpa  
  
Mokuba: te lo prometo hermanito  
  
Kaiba: entonces en treinta minutos mas estoy por allá  
  
Mokuba: te espero entonces  
  
Mokuba se despide de Seto y mira feliz a Joey  
  
Joey: entonces va a venir?  
  
Mokuba: si en treinta minutos mas  
  
Joey: entonces vamos a la sala para ordenar la mesa  
  
Kaiba por su parte llamo a la limosina para que le llevase a casa  
  
Al llegar allí llamo varias veces a su hermano pero no lo encontró, lo busco por todas la habitaciones menos por las salas de eventos ,entonces le pregunto a los sirvientes y estos le dijeron que estaba con visitas fue entonces cuando Kaiba decidió darse una ducha y cambarse su ropa de trabajo por algo mas ligero  
  
Fue así cuando salió de su habitación con su chaqueta a azul y su camisa y pantalón negros De pronto aparece su hermano  
  
Mokuba: seto que bueno que llegaste que ya extrañaba mucho  
  
Kaiba: yo también te extrañaba mucho y dime ya no estas triste verdad  
  
Mokuba: no seto ,pero acompáñame vamos a conversar a otro lado  
  
Mokuba llevo a seto a la sala de evento lo cual a este le pareció muy extraño pero prefirió no decir nada  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la sal de eventos Mokuba se detiene  
  
Mokuba: Seto cierra lo ojos  
  
Kaiba: pero por que?  
  
Mokuba: cierra los ojos y lo veras  
  
Obedeciendo a Mokuba Kaiba cerro los ojos ,y Mokuba abrió la puerta de la sala  
  
Mokuba: ahora si abre los ojos  
  
Kaiba al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una hermosa sala adornada con globos y cintas de todos colores ,una mesa llena de delicias para degustar y una música de fondo tranquila que a pesar de que pequeña de la habitación daba gusto estar allí, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Seto fue la enorme pancarta que decía con cariño te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños Seto ,decía "te deseamos??esto desconcertaba muchísimo a Kaiba  
  
Mokuba: que te parece seto te gusto la sorpresa  
  
Kaiba: si muchísimo, gracias hermanito se me había olvidado por completo que hoy es mi cumpleaños  
  
Mokuba: que bueno que te haya gustado la sorpresa que te preparamos  
  
Kaiba: que me prepararon??¿qué alguien te ayudo?  
  
Mokuba: sip alguien me ayudo  
  
Kaiba: pero quien?  
  
Mokuba: es el  
  
En eso aparece Joey wheeler con la torta de cumpleaños para seto  
  
Joey: ahhh así que ya llegaste feliz cumpleaños Kaiba  
  
Kaiba no podía estar mas sorprendido Joey su archí enemigo y a quien tal vez mas el ha humillado estaba en su cumpleaños y lo peor seria que tendría que estar con el hasta que la fiesta terminara Joey le sonreía ,pero Kaiba solo le daba una mirada de expectación ,de frialdad y de confusión Por fin Kaiba pudo articularse y decir unas palabras, entrecortadas .............las cuales fueron  
  
Hola ,esta es la parte del fics en la cual comienza el cumpleaños de Kaiba y decidí señalar un sueño de Joey en el cual se encontrara con Seth porque quien sabe tal vez mas adelante este sueño les sirva a ambos Me despido ,gracias por leer atte. Mariela 


	5. el mejor momento para un beso?

Kaiba: pero ,pero que diablos haces aquí......  
  
Joey: que no ves vine a celebrar tu cumpleaños  
  
Kaiba: vete de a..  
  
Pero Mokuba lo interrumpe  
  
Mokuba:(un poco triste) Seto, yo le pedí a Joey que viniera porque quería darte esa sorpresa y me apena mucho que te moleste hermanito ,lo siento mucho de verdad.......  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba no me molesta que este Wheeler aquí es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa  
  
Mokuba: entonces, no te molesta  
  
Kaiba: no, no me molesta Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: pues bien vamos a celebrar entonces  
  
Joey: pero antes debemos cantarte el cumpleaños feliz  
  
Mokuba: y tienes que pedir un deseo  
  
Joey: y abrir los regalos  
  
Mokuba: y después comer  
  
Joey: siiiiiiiiiii  
  
Luego le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y Kaiba tuvo que apagar las velas pidiendo un deseo ,pero nadie se imaginaba que Kaiba había pedido no ser tan frió y poder demostrarle a Joey que "lo estimaba".  
  
Mokuba le entrego su regalo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego le correspondía a Joey ,pero al acercarse a Kaiba ,este parecía no querer recibir ningún gesto por parte de el y dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la pancarta, ante esto Joey solo le dijo feliz cumpleaños y Kaiba lo miro y sonrió discretamente como si estuviera fingiendo estar feliz ante su presencia Pero Mokuba quería que ambos arreglaran sus diferencias es por eso que cuando Kaiba procedía a sentarse y Joey a dejar su regalo en cualquier lado Mokuba los detuvo y les dijo  
  
Mokuba: Joey que acaso no piensas darle el abrazo de cumpleaños a mi hermano. No crees que seria mejor que le dieras el regalo personalmente , con un abrazo en vez de dejarlo en cualquier lado  
  
Joey: claro que si siempre y cuando Kaiba acepte ( lo dice haciéndole un gesto a Mokuba como para querer decirle que interceda por el)  
  
Mokuba: claro que va a querer cierto Seto  
  
Kaiba: ehhhh ,esteeee yo en verdad ...  
  
Joey rogaba por que Kaiba dijera que si ,para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo aunque fuera en un abrazo ,ya que no podía pedir mas porque Seto era realmente un imposible  
  
Mokuba: pero que esperan ya tengo hambre dense un abrazo por favor sip  
  
Seto le sonríe a Mokuba , luego mira a Joey disimuladamente y sin darse cuenta Joey le tomo el brazo y lo miro fijamente ,luego le dijo feliz cumpleaños Seto y se abrazaron fuertemente durante un largo tiempo, luego se separaron lentamente rozando sus mejillas .Joey no podía ser mas feliz y cuando sus ojos se encontraron noto que Kaiba ya no expresaba lo mismo en sus ojos ,ya no demostraban frialdad ,era como si estuviera feliz con su compañía ,Joey no pedía tanto para el ya estar a su lado en un día como su cumpleaños era suficiente y entregarle ese regalo también. El regalo si el regalo, para volver a abrazarlo le entrego el regalo a Kaiba sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo ,Joey pensó que tal vez Kaiba sintiera algo también ,no ,no podía ser, no podía pedir tanto  
  
A Kaiba le gusto bastante el formato de su cumpleaños ya que no era como esos llenos de gente y ruido ,que perdían tiempo hasta alta horas de la noche ,y por ultimo que bebían tanto que luego ni siquiera podían irse a sus casas Este cumpleaños era en una sala ,tranquila con música agradable con Mokuba ,con Joey  
  
¿¿¿queeeeee????¿con Joey?????  
  
Con esto del cumpleaños Seto se había olvidado completamente de que uno de sus peores enemigos estaban en su casa y que incluso lo había abrazado ,pero como y lo peor era que el no había puesto resistencia ,luego lo pensó mejor y recordó que lo había hecho por Mokuba, pero por que le había agradado tanto???  
  
Luego Joey le entrego su regalo e inmediatamente Mokuba le pide que vea que es Al verlo Kaiba se encuentra con una medalla sencilla, pero que era muy preciosa, cuando la vio Kaiba sintió algo raro sintió como si fuera un compromiso ,pero de que cosas hablaba un compromiso?, como podía ser eso un compromiso? ,si era una simple medalla. Kaiba dejo la medalla sobre la mesa ,pero Mokuba le dijo que se pusiera la cadena y Kaiba accedió ,pero en eso Joey toma la medalla y le dice a Kaiba que el le va a "ayudar" Kaiba no entendía por que estaba tan nervioso mientras Joey le ponía la medalla y Joey aprovecho esto y se puso muy cerca de el.  
  
Luego Mokuba los invita a sentarse y Joey no dejaba de mirar a Kaiba mientras este de vez en cuando le miraba y cuando Joey se dio cuenta de ello Kaiba lo alude imponiendo cualquier tema  
  
Kaiba: de verdad quedo muy bien adornado este lugar  
  
Mokuba: pues la verdad es que fue idea de Joey decorar de esta forma  
  
Kaiba : ah, si?? Pues yo jamás pensé que los perros tuvieran tan buen gusto ,aunque es extraño que no haya ninguna huella o hueso de adorno aquí  
  
Joey: Kaiba tu......pero se detuvo al ver como se reía con su hermano ,esta no era una risa llena de ironía y maldad sino que era una risa tierna ,e incluso inocente ante la cual Joey no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponder, era la primera vez que había visto a Seto feliz y no quería discutir con el, solo quería verlo así ,sonriendo.  
  
Luego se sirvieron la torta ,pero Joey no se caracterizaba por sus modales así que se puso el mantel en vez de la servilleta en la camisa a lo cual Kaiba solo pudo facilitarle una servilleta ,ya no aguantaba la risa ,pero antes de tomar la servilleta a Joey le había quedado algo de pastel en la cara así que se limpio con el mantel. Después cuando acepto la servilleta la puso en lugar del mantel y a este lo dejo en su sitios ,Kaiba solo le dijo que la servilleta no se ponía en la camisa ,entonces Joey la guardo en su bolsillo de la camisa ,ante eso Kaiba se dio por vencido y decidió aunque fuera difícil ignorarlo .Joey realmente no sabia nada de modales los codos sobre la mesa , sus cabellos en el plato y comía a toda velocidad como si no hubiera comido en un año  
  
Al tiempo después Mokuba decide ir al baño , aunque Kaiba se dio cuenta de que eso era mentira ya que el baño quedaba en dirección contraria a la cual el iba ,a pesar de eso decidió no decirle nada  
  
Joey y Kaiba están solos en aquella sala y muy cerca ,Seto solo miraba en dirección a una ventana y Joey miraba sus ojos azules y le recordaban a ese ángel que vio en su sueño  
  
Joey: y como te ha ido en este tu día?  
  
En un principio no hubo ninguna respuesta y luego cuando Joey parecía haberse hecho a la idea de que no le iba a responder Seto habla  
  
Kaiba: dime la verdad ,por que estas aquí??  
  
Joey: porque......  
  
Kaiba : espera ,no me digas ya se que me dirás que viniste por Mokuba ,pero yo se que hay algo mas ,que es lo que tienes pensado Joey ,que planeas?  
  
Joey: pues la verdad.....,yo quiero ,quiero que ,que seas...., que seas muy feliz en este día ,quiero que no estés solo  
  
Kaiba: así que estas aquí por caridad ,pues no necesito tus gestos baratos puedes irte, además no estoy solo Mokuba esta conmigo  
  
Joey: yo se que tu quieres que me quede ,algo me lo dice  
  
Kaiba: que es lo que pretendes wheeler ,y por que a mi? , por que tienes que venir a hacerme compañía a mi cuando podrías estar tal vez con ,con......  
  
Joey: con????  
  
Kaiba: con tus amigos en especial con ....  
  
Joey: con .... con Mai Valentine verdad???  
  
Kaiba: si ,con ella ,podrías estar con tu "amiguita" y dejarme en paz  
  
Joey no entendía por que Kaiba le decía eso, acaso estaba celoso? no ,eso no era posible ,además por que había mencionado y Mai, era como si ya lo considerara suyo ,como si con esa medalla ya se haya dicho todo aunque Seto no sabia su significado y era mejor que no lo supiera porque de ser así de seguro que la rechazaría  
  
Joey: pues yo quiero estar contigo  
  
Kaiba: y por quieres estar conmigo?  
  
Joey: de verdad quieres saberlo?  
  
Kaiba: si.....  
  
Joey: por ,por esto  
  
Joey empezó cada vez mas a acercarse a Seto el cual estaba inmóvil y sorprendido, pero cuando sus labios se rozaron ,Seto cerro sus ojos azules ,Joey se disponía a hacer lo mismo para sellar el momento con un beso ,cuando de pronto se escucha la voz de un niño ,era la voz de Mokuba quien había entrado sorpresivamente ya que la puerta de la sala estaba abierta  
  
El niño solo exclamo  
  
Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ambos quedaron aterrados al ver al niño que diría después de lo que vio???????????  
  
Bueno he escrito este nuevo episodio para ir avanzando mas rápido y porque leí unos reviews que me motivaron a seguir, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y con lo del fics queda mucho por recorrer ya que según lo que yo tengo planeado falta mucho de historia aun ,espero que les haya gustado, agradeciendo por leer este fics se despide atte. Mariela 


	6. el comienzo de la gran sorpresa

Seto no sabia que decir ni mucho menos que hacer , Joey solo miraba confundido y con algo de coraje ,esta era la primera vez en la cual desearía que Mokuba se esfumara ,tenia la oportunidad de oro y Kaiba no había opuesto resistencia ,tal vez ellos podrían .......pero en que estaba pensando el niño los había descubierto y quien sabe que cosas diría, y a su hermano, si a su hermano a quien considero un modelo de persona a pesar de su carácter, para Mokuba Seto siempre fue el número uno en todo y ahora...¿ que haría ahora que sabe que tal vez su hermano podría ser homosexual?  
  
Kaiba: Mo, Mo ,Mokuba que ..que pasa??  
  
Mokuba: disculpen que les haya gritado de esa manera es que ,es que.....  
  
Joey: yo puedo explicarlo Mokuba, Kaiba no quería ,pero yo lo......  
  
Kaiba: no intentes justificarme puedo hacerlo yo mismo  
  
Mokuba: justificarte de que Seto?  
  
Kaiba: de ....de lo que viste Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: y que fue lo que vi?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba cuando entraste tu...nos eh estee vistee  
  
Mokuba: sip ,si te vi Seto y créeme que te entiendo  
  
Kaiba: queee???,pero como???  
  
Mokuba: si te entiendo ,aunque debiste de habérmelo dicho antes  
  
Kaiba: es que ,es que..... fue culpa de el (señalado a Joey) ,por idiota  
  
Joey: óyeme ,óyeme ,fue culpa de los dos  
  
Kaiba: quien se me acerco de repente??  
  
Joey: ehhh ,jejeje pero tu.....  
  
Mokuba: si te entiendo Seto pero debiste de habérmelo dicho para haber encargado mas  
  
Kaiba: mas que???  
  
Joey: oye Kaiba creí que te gustaba estar solo con una persona  
  
Kaiba: que me tratas de decir perro inmundo?  
  
Mokuba: Joey ,Seto por que pelean? Seto no te preocupes yo encargo mas galletas  
  
Kaiba: que??? Galletas???,pero que tiene que ver las galletas en esto??  
  
Mokuba: vamos Seto si yo te vi ,además tu mismo lo admitiste ,yo se que cuando me fui tu quisiste probar de esas galletas de chocolate que no te gustaban ,entiendo que después de probarlas ,pues la verdad te hayan gustado y como me habías dicho que no te gustaban querías mantener tu palabra ,Seto de verdad te admiro hermano ,pero sabes no tienes que ocultarlo no te preocupes  
  
Kaiba: pero Mokuba ,si tu me viste .......con ..... el........ y....  
  
Mokuba: pues si yo te vi intentando sacar una galleta  
  
Kaiba vio que las galletas están muy cerca de Joey y como a el no le gustaba pedirle favores a nadie era obvio que si quisiera una galleta el mismo la buscaría y como las galletas estaban en ese lugar era necesario acercarse a Joey  
  
Kaiba: pues si yo quería una galleta .....  
  
Mokuba: pues toma las que quieras hermanito ,además hoy es tu cumpleaños y todo esto es para ti  
  
Cuando Mokuba le ofreció las galletas Seto se vio obligado a probarlas ,eran asquerosas ,blandas y como si ya hubieran vencido ,Joey por curiosidad quiso probar una y cuando experimento lo malas le recordaron a esas galletas que las abuelitas guardaban en las bodegas y que no sacaban en meses . A penas Mokuba y Seto se descuidaron las escupió rápidamente en una planta.  
  
Mokuba: hermano ,Joey hoy no solo tu cumpleaños se celebrara con esto hay algo mas  
  
Kaiba: que cosa?  
  
Mokuba: acompáñenme y lo verán  
  
Kaiba y Joey ignoraban totalmente lo que iban a ver ,pero había algo que a Seto le pareció muy extraño y eso era que había una sala de eventos cerrada con llave, y no había indicios de que algo fuera a ocurrir allí, normalmente se cerraba de esa manera cuando estaban por realizarse grandes eventos ,o celebrar la inauguración de algo o un nuevo invento. Algo tramaba Mokuba y Joey y Kaiba quedaron mas impactados aun cuando Mokuba se detuvo en la puerta de aquella sala  
  
Mokuba: Seto esta es tu sorpresa  
  
Kaiba: que sorpresa??  
  
Mokuba: abre la puerta y lo veras??  
  
Pero que podía ser?? Un evento no, no había rastros de ello, algún regalo tampoco pues todos los regalos ya los había recibido y como tenia tanto dinero para que quería mas..... Si a Seto le molesto en algún momento la presencia se Joey lo que vería lo haría quedar fuera de si.........y la idea de Yami estaba a punto de concretarse..... Seto abre la puerta pero se encuentra con que la sala estaba oscura y parecía vacía y confundido pregunta  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba que es esto?  
  
Mokuba: seto encienda la luz y lo entenderás  
  
Kaiba enciende la luz y se escucha SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
queeeeee?????????????????? No esto tenia que ser una mentira ,no podia ser verdad........  
  
Hola, disculpen si la continuación de este fics es un poco mas corto, no es porque no haya tenido tiempo sino porque en alguna parte tenia que terminar el fics para poder luego editar el otro capitulo que espero terminar muy pronto Gracias por leer este fics y sobretodo gracias por sus comentarios  
  
PD: aun le quedan mas pretendientes a Kaiba, es que es mi personaje favorito y me gusta que tenga sus admiradores ^___________^ atte. Mariela 


	7. el cumpleaños hecho espectaculo

Al encender la luz Kaiba se encuentra con que sus peores enemigos estaban allí  
  
Yugi ,Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Bakura, Duke y sobretodo que hacia ella ,por que ella por que Mai Valentine, si hasta el abuelo de Yugi estaba en su casa  
  
Que significaba esto una broma de Joey  
  
La sala estaba llena de sillas y adornos de todo tipo, muchas cosas comestibles y sobretodo una gran escenografia que iban a presentar???  
  
Yugi: feliz cumpleaños Kaiba  
  
Kaiba :(con ironía de principio a fin en sus palabras)vaya ,vaya que contrariedad ,tenerlos a todos ustedes en el día de mi cumpleaños  
  
Yugi: queríamos darte una sorpresa Kaiba ,pero si no te gusta nos podemos ir  
  
Kaiba: pero ,por que?,no ,no para mi es un honor tenernos aquí  
  
Tristan: que mal agradecido eres Kaiba, no debimos venir aquí mejor vamonos de este lugar  
  
Kaiba: mira imbecil yo no he dicho nada en contra de ustedes ,así que guarda silencio  
  
Tristan : eres un.......  
  
Serenity: Tristan ,el tiene razón ya cálmate  
  
Tristan: esta bien pero solo porque tu me lo pides  
  
Kaiba: como decía ,no me molesta en lo absoluto que están aquí todos ustedes ,y tu también Bakura  
  
Kaiba sabia que había alguna segunda intención detrás de todo esto. Ya que era muy extraño que ellos habían ido solo con la intención de arreglar sus diferencias ,o por Mokuba...,había algo ,algo tramaban y no los dejaría ir hasta que no descubriera de que se trataba ,además por que estaba Bakura allí??que tramaban hacer???  
  
Yugi: Kaiba ,disculpa las molestias ,nosotros mejor nos vamos  
  
Kaiba: ya dije que no seria un desaire muy vulgar correrlos de mi casa en el día de mi cumpleaños  
  
Joey: y cuando organizaron esto  
  
Kaiba(sospechando que Joey algo tenia que ver en eso) que acaso tu no sabias nada?  
  
Joey: pues no  
  
Kaiba: así que no sabias lo que tus mejores amigos nos tenían preparado  
  
Yugi: Joey no sabia nada, ni siquiera Mokuba sabia lo que íbamos a hacer, nosotros solo le dijimos que te queríamos dar una sorpresa, pero el no sabia cual  
  
Mokuba:(a punto de ponerse a llorar) Seto yo sabia de esto ,pero no era mi intención amargarte el día ,perdóname Seto  
  
Kaiba: no te preocupes Mokuba, yo ya dije que no me molesta que estén aquí  
  
Mokuba: de veras Seto?  
  
Kaiba: pues no me molesta....,y ustedes que esperan dijeron que esto era una sorpresa o no? sino van a hacer nada para que hicieron todo este montaje ,y esta escenografia ,van a presentar algo.....,verdad?  
  
Yugi: sip, pues bien que empiece la fiesta  
  
Tristan: siiiiiii, y háganse a la idea de que tendrán que soportar la horrible voz de Tea  
  
Tea: grrrr, Tristan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: por que no empiezan .Kaiba ya les dijo que no hay problema  
  
Inmediatamente invitaron a Kaiba a sentarse ,en un tiempo record y sin darse cuenta Kaiba tenia a Joey sentado al lado suyo...,por que no se iba con Mai?? Ella estaba en otra mesa las cueles eran para tres personas, con Mai estaba tea quien luego se dispuso a preparar su actuación dejando a Mai sola ,era como si todo estuviera fríamente calculado  
  
Por otro lado Yugi estaba con su abuelo , Tristan con Serenity y Bakura con Duke ya que no se podía acercar a Yugi después de lo ocurrido ,porque si lo hacia este inmediatamente le preguntaría por que lo había besado y que quería decir con eso de que había aclarado sus sentimientos , por otro lado habían muchas opciones para Joey, entonces por que se sentaba con el? Los únicos que tenían ocupado los tres puestos eran Mokuba ,Kaiba y Joey  
  
Sus amigos no le dijeron nada porque se imaginaron que Joey se quería acercar a Kaiba para que no estuviera tan solo ,pero tenia la oportunidad de estar con Mai y sin embargo ni siquiera la miraba  
  
Joey por su parte aunque veía que Mai estaba sola se sentía muy feliz por estar al lado de Kaiba y por nada en el mundo se alejaría de el .Las mesas eran pequeñas y esto le permitía estar muy cerca de Kaiba ,rozando su brazo con el de el y sintiendo su perfume ,realmente Kaiba era muy elegante y sofisticado ,capaz de seducir a cualquiera ,y si alguien mas estuviera interesado en Kaiba Joey no podría hacer nada ya que era muy difícil resistirse ante sus encantos  
  
Mientras tanto Kaiba solo miraba de vez en cuando a Mai ,ella era muy atractiva, capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier hombre incluso de Joey...,Kaiba por un momento pensó que estaba a su lado solo porque no se atrevía a acercarse a Mai ,y cuando se acercara a ella ,que pasaría? Tal vez olvidaría que estuvieron a punto de darse un beso??...,pero que pasa?? Acaso sentía celos de Mai????????  
  
Ya tenían todo listo en el escenario y era la hora de actuar de tea, Kaiba pensó que tan malo puede ser? jamás se imagino que alguna persona lo haría sufrir tanto..,en resumen cantaba horrible, además no tenia ningún parecido a cristina aguilera a quien imitaba ,pero a pesar de que cantaba horrible se veía cómica y seto y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse  
  
Y eso no era todo luego realizan una obra en la cual Duke era el malo ,y secuestraba a Serenity, estaba a punto de matarla cuando aparece el "héroe" ,Tristan vestido de hombre araña con una cuerda que lo elevaba y que volaba hacia cualquier dirección de la cual tiraban Yugi y su abuelo de pronto Yugi se distrae y Tristan cae al suelo ..,fue deprimente ...  
  
Después aparece el abuelo de Yugi imitando a Elvis Presley con su canción only you ,tenia menos voz que umberto tozzi en viña del mar ,además parecía como si tuviera garraspera ,como si viniera saliendo de un concierto en el que tuvo que gritar toda la noche .....,en resumen ladraba no cantaba  
  
Y a Tristan no le basto con hacer el oso de hombre araña sino que también se le ocurrió cantar vestido de Juan Gabriel ,con un carácter tan amanerado ,que si sus amigos no lo conocieran pensarían que era una loca de patio ,con una peluca pelirroja ,los labios pintados ,y vestido muy vistosamente cantando noa noa  
  
Luego le correspondió el turno a Yugi quien si que hizo el osos vestido de bob esponja y Mokuba como pirata, obviamente cantaron la canción de bob esponja y otras canciones infantiles  
  
Por ultimo y este fue el numero mas serio salió Mai cantando una canción romántica que mas bien parecía una declaración de amor ,y las facciones de Kaiba cambiaron ,tomaron un tono bastante serias ,mientras que Joey solo miraba la actuación de Mai  
  
Mai sabia que esta era su oportunidad de oro para confesarle su amor a Joey ,y esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, ya que le había tomado mucho tiempo hacerse de valor para hablar con Joey y decirle todo lo que sentía, decirle que desde aquel o vio sin querer su vida cambio y que no podía dejar de pensar en el  
  
Cuando todo el show termino Joey decidió ir al baño dándole cuentas a Kaiba de lo que iba a hacer ante lo cual Kaiba le dijo "has lo que quieras soy nada tuyo" y Joey solo respondió mirando la ,medalla que le había regalado "pero muy pronto lo serás"  
  
Ante esto Kaiba se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer ni mucho menos que responder ,y Joey se arrepintió por lo dicho ya que tal vez con esto Kaiba rechazaría su compañía, pero se tranquilizo al ver que Kaiba solo lo miraba con confusión y con algo mas que no era ni odio ni rechazo  
  
Entonces Joey decidió ir al baño y Kaiba conversaba con Mokuba sobre su actuación cuando de pronto alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Yami ,Kaiba le correspondió con la mirada con algo de odio en ella y ofuscación ,pero había algo sin saber Kaiba empezó a ver algunas escenas de su pasado.......,era Seth con..., Yami???????????????????????  
  
Bueno, ya termine la continuación del capitulo anterior ,pidiendo disculpas si alguno de ustedes admira a unos de los cantantes a los cuales mencione ,pero desde un principio esta fue la idea principal ,incluso con Tristan como Juan Gabriel ,tampoco era mi intención burlarme de Umberto Tozzi ,pero después de su actuación en viña del mar me desilusioné un poco Muchísimas gracias de corazón por leer este fics ,que estén bien se despide atte. Mariela 


	8. la oportunidad para perderte

Los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en su memoria...  
  
El lugar estaba lleno de sacerdotes esperando lo ,pero ahí había alguien mas era ....... Yami el faraón ,si era el  
  
Seth iba llegando a aquel lugar ya que se le encargo que fuera el sacerdote del faraón ,cuando llego allí se le presento ante el faraón ,pero el faraón no dejaba de mirarlo y eso le extrañaba mucho....luego ese recuerdo se disipo para dar paso a otro Seth estaba hablando con otro sacerdote que era su ayudante acerca de la condición climática por la que estaban pasando diciendo que era el castigo de algún dios egipcio  
  
Seth: usted sabe que los ciudadanos tienen demasiada libertad y.....  
  
no termino de hablar cuando de pronto aparece el faraón  
  
Seth: faraón que quiere ,que hace usted aquí?  
  
Faraón: yo soy el dueño y líder de todo esto ,además usted es mi sacerdote que tiene de malo que venga a verlo....,hay algo muy importante de lo cual tenemos que hablar  
  
Seth: (dirigiéndose al otro sacerdote): déjenos solos El sacerdote abandona el lugar y Seth se dirige hacia una tabla donde estaba dibujado el dragón blanco ojiazul  
  
Seth: deje la puerta abierta ,porque usted sabe pueden pensar mal de nosotros, a pesar de que sea un faraón y yo un sacerdote  
  
Faraón: ah si? Pues la cerrare  
  
Seth quedo pasmado ante tal acto y vio como el faraón se le acercaba cada vez mas, Seth volteo para encontrarse con su mirada  
  
Seth: que quiere, que quiere usted de mi?  
  
El faraón le toma las manos y lo acerca hacia su cuerpo ,luego junta los labios con los de Seth ....,pero no podía ser por que??  
  
Como era posible que un faraón estuviera besando a un sacerdote?? No ,no podía ser ya que Seth había hecho un juramento el cual le impedía realizar tales actos, y el faraón el era quien guiaba a su pueblo, como era posible que les diera ese ejemplo el cual haría estañar de ira a los dioses??  
  
Cuando ambos se separaron Seth lo mira y luego se aleja de el para sentarse en su cama y le dice  
  
Seth: como es posible que un faraón cometa tal acto ,se da cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si alguien nos hubiera visto? su reinado se iría abajo y yo el respetable sacerdote Seth perdería mi cargo y mi honorabilidad  
  
El faraón sentándose a su lado le dice  
  
Faraón: yo lo hice para decirle a usted mi querido sacerdote ,que lo amo ,si que lo amo desde el primer día en que lo vi ,y sabe por que??  
  
Seth: por que??...  
  
Faraón: porque usted tiene agallas ,un orgullo enorme ,porque usted tiene unos ojos ,si unos bellos ojos llenos de rabia de frustración y sobretodo de deseo , de deseo ,por no poder tener alguien que lo ame ,alguien que le de calor y sobretodo amor ,yo se que usted desea amor ,cariño ,comprensión ,pero que su juramento le impide todo hasta reír.....,yo lo amo sacerdote ,yo lo amo porque es astuto ,decidido sabe lo que quiere  
  
Seth : pero como es posible que.......  
  
Faraón: no ,no tema yo no haré nada que no quiera porque usted ha hecho muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde esta sin importar lo malas que sean  
  
Seth: no ,no entiendo  
  
Faraón: seré claro con usted....,usted cree que yo de verdad pensé que aquella mujer que se me presentó el otro día ,era una cualquiera ,no yo se que no lo era ya que tenia muy buenos sentimientos y venia de buena familia, era la mujer perfecta para mi , sin embargo usted me dijo que era una cualquiera  
  
Seth: pero....pero así era además yo....yo mismo le presente a aquel hombre que decía haber estado con ella  
  
Faraón: yo mismo...bueno yo mismo digamos que lo interrogué a cambio de algunos alimentos ,era un hombre muy pobre  
  
Seth: pero...bueno podía haberle mentido  
  
Faraón: interrogue a mas de diez personas todas ellas mentían además para que me iba a querer mentir si solo le pedí que me dijera la verdad  
  
Seth: eh este....yo la verdad...... que hará me acusara ente los demás sacerdotes??  
  
Faraón: no ,yo jamás haría eso ,por lo que yo siento ,además me ayudo mucho  
  
Seth a que se refiere con eso?  
  
Faraón: en realidad esa muchacha no era de mi agrado y si usted hizo eso fue por algo  
  
Seth: que me trata de decir?  
  
Faraón: a que yo se que me amas al igual que yo a usted  
  
Seth se levanta de su asiento al igual que el faraón ambos se acercan y el faraón besa al sacerdote haciéndolo caer en la cama  
  
Faraón: quieres que te demuestre de una vez por todas lo que siento por ti  
  
Seth: faraón ,esto esta mal....pero...  
  
El faraón lo calla con un beso  
  
Faraón: no me importa Seth y a ti?  
  
Seth: la verdad, a mi tampoco pues lo deseo como jamás creí desear a alguien y quiero que sea mío solo mío  
  
QUE BUENA ESTA LA FIESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!grita una voz muy familiar sacando a Kaiba de sus pensamientos  
  
Kaiba: podrías hablar como las personas  
  
Joey: y que quieres que haga la música por si no te has dado cuenta esta muy fuerte  
  
Kaiba: que mas se puede esperar se me había olvidado que los perros y aun mas cuando son unos cachorros no hablan sino que ladran  
  
Joey: Kaiba!!!!eres un......  
  
Pero Kaiba le da una mirada como de agradecimiento ,como si hubiera llegado justo en el momento adecuado ya que Yami dejo de mirarlo al ver la presencia de Joey y Kaiba dejo de recordar lo que hubo entre el y Yami  
  
Joey no le dijo nada solo se sentó a su lado y lo miro dulcemente después de todo antes de ir se le había insinuado a Kaiba y este ahora no lo ignoraba por el contrario si hasta se burlaba de el....,pero aquel indo era sobretodo cuando miraba tan tiernamente ^_^ aunque eran contadas esas veces  
  
------en la otra mesa estaban tea y Mai conversando------  
  
Tea: ya es hora de que hables con Joey ,yo lo llamare y....  
  
Mai : y luego me vera y huirá  
  
Tea : no, yo lo llamare y con lo muchachos le daremos animo para que hable contigo  
  
Mai: de veras harás eso?  
  
Tea: pues claro que si  
  
Mai: bien estaré esperando en este lugar y en cuanto ustedes lo dejen solo yo lo llamo y habla con el, ya estoy harta de esperar tanto hoy es mi oportunidad  
  
En un lapso de tiempo muy corto Joey dejo de mirar a Kaiba y noto que Tea lo llamaba ,Joey se dirigió hacia ella ,pero no sin antes susurrarle a Kaiba al oído vuelvo enseguida espérame....  
  
Kaiba se estremeció ante eso ,pero que le pasaba a Joey? por que lo trataba como si hubiera algo entre ellos?? Habían dos opciones o Kaiba tenia una gran imaginación y pensaba que Joey sentía algo por el. O Joey era el hombre mas coqueto del mundo ,porque Kaiba aun no olvidaba que Joey una vez le salvo la vida a Mai y le llamaba amiga ,y la miraba y le sonreía de una forma especial diciéndole para eso están los amigos  
  
En tanto Joey fue a ver que era lo que quería Tea, quien se encontraba con Serenity ,Tristan y Yugi  
  
Joey: que pasa tea?  
  
Tea: hay una personita muy especial que quiera hablar contigo  
  
Joey: y quien es??  
  
Tristan : Joey tu lo sabes muy bien  
  
Serenity: es un ángel, un ángel que te fue a ver anoche en tus sueños  
  
Joey: pero...,pero como?  
  
Yugi: Joey ya sabemos quien es tu amor secreto  
  
Tristan: como también sabemos que prometimos ayudarte  
  
Tea: el otro día converse con tu amor y me dijo que te quería y que no encontraba el momento indicado para hablar contigo  
  
Joey(pensando) pero si estábamos en lo mejor cuando Mokuba apareció y después con su llegada.  
  
Yugi: es hora de que hablen  
  
Joey no lo podía creer que acaso sabían que su amor era Seto y si tenia algo que decirle por que le había pedido a sus amigos que hablaran con el? Seto no era de esas personas a las cuales les gustara pedir ayuda  
  
Tea y los demás se fueron alejando poco a poco de Joey y este se dispuso a ir con Seto pero alguien lo detiene  
  
Mai: Joey hay algo que quiero hablar contigo  
  
Joey: si dime  
  
Mai: pero aquí no hay mucho ruido y personas ,se me es incomodo  
  
Joey : donde entonces?  
  
Mai: ehhhh eh ,en la cocina ,es muy amplia y además es cómoda y hay una mesa donde podemos charlar  
  
Joey: esta bien vamos entonces  
  
A pesar de lo que se rumoreaba acerca de que Mai amaba a Joey este jamás se imagino lo que ella le fuera a decir  
  
Ambos fueron perdiéndose entre la gente hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cocina donde mai se dispuso a hablar  
  
Mai: Joey ,hace tiempo tengo algo que decirte que no me deja vivir  
  
Joey: de que se trata Mai?  
  
Mai: Joey ,yo ,yo la verdad quiero que sepas  
  
Joey: que cosa??  
  
Mai. Que sepas que.....  
  
Joey : que ??  
  
Mai : yo ,yo te....no puedo lo siento ( se puso a llorar)  
  
Joey: haber cálmate un poco ,tranquila  
  
Mai abraza a Joey y este le correspondo  
  
En tanto la música seguía y Kaiba seria un poco mal  
  
Mokuba: que te pasa seto ,estas cansado??? Te sientes bien???  
  
Kaiba: si ,lo que pasa es que me duele un poco la cabeza  
  
Mokuba :no te preocupes hermanito voy por un vaso de agua y un remedio  
  
Kaiba: no espera ,no te preocupes yo voy  
  
Mokuba: pero seto yo puedo ir  
  
Kaiba: no te preocupes Mokuba yo voy ,además aprovecho de ir al baño  
  
Mokuba: esta bien hermanos te espero aquí  
  
Kaiba: bien ,pues vuelvo en seguida  
  
Mokuba: Seto , espera  
  
Kaiba: si que pasa Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: ahora recuerdo que la caja con los remedios la deje en la cocina ,es que me dolía un poco el estomago en la mañana y después se me olvido dejarla en su lugar  
  
Kaiba: no te preocupes Mokuba , por lo menos la cocina esta mas cerca del baño  
  
Mokuba: sip por lo menos no tendrás que subir a buscar los remedios, después de todo tuvo algo positivo  
  
Pero lo que Kaiba ni Mokuba sabían era que Mai y Joey están en la cocina y que no había nada de positivo en lo que vería  
  
Mai: Joey ,no se como decírtelo  
  
Joey: Mai ,no te preocupes si no quieres decirme nada no y ya  
  
Mai: no Joey necesito sacar esto que tengo dentro ,necesito hablar contigo, decirte lo que me pasa ,decirte lo que siento  
  
Joey: Mai no te preocupes hace mucho tiempo que yo te considero una gran amiga  
  
Mai: es que ese es l problema que solo me consideras una gran amiga  
  
Joey pero que tiene de malo ya no quieres ser mi amiga  
  
Mai. Que no entiendes Joey (se acerca a el) que no entiendes(lo toma por la camisa)que no entiendes que te amo Joey  
  
Lo intenta besar a la fuerza ,Joey quería zafarse pero no podía porque estaba pegado a la pared y la única forma de desligarse de ella era empujándola fuertemente. Lo único que pudo hacer Joey fue correr la cara, lo cual le permitía a Mai besarle la mejilla, pero cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se estaban besando apasionadamente  
  
Kaiba se dirigía a la cocina estaba muy cerca de allí, abrió una puerta que lo llevo a un pasillo ,cruzo ese pasillo y se encontró con la puerta de la cocina ,la puerta estaba cerrada aunque no con llave ,lo raro es que esa puerta siempre se mantenía abierta Entonces se acerca a la puerta estira una mano para tomar abrirla y de pronto ,se dio cuenta de que habían personas ,pero no sabia quien  
  
Abrió completamente la puerta y.....no ,no puede ser ,se encuentra con Mai y Joey besándose!!!!!!  
  
Joey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Solo dijo Kaiba  
  
Mai vio a Kaiba y no dijo nada ,ella no tenia idea de lo que pasaba entre Joey y el ,pero Joey cuando se zafo de Mai se encontró con que Kaiba lo miraba con esos ojos azules llenos confusión y desilusión ,realmente no podía creerlo Que le dirá Kaiba a Joey?????? Joey podrá explicarle todo???????? 


	9. mi destino eres tu

Kaiba estaba anonadado y luego de haber gritado el nombre Joey solo pudo decir con palabras entrecortadas  
  
Kaiba: lamento interrumpir  
  
Y salió rápidamente golpeando fuertemente la puerta ,Joey no lo podía creer y fue en busca de Kaiba, pero Mai lo detiene  
  
Mai: Joey entiendo que estemos en casa de Kaiba ,pero eso no significa que tengas que darle explicaciones  
  
Joey: adiós Mai  
  
Y fue en busca de Kaiba ,estuvo a punto de tomarle el brazo, pero este logro librarse e ir inmediatamente hasta donde estaba su hermano  
  
Joey solo miraba a Kaiba ,pero este solo lo miraba con odio y con despecho  
  
Mokuba: hermano te sientes mejor?  
  
Kaiba: si Mokuba  
  
Pero Mokuba conocía muy bien a su hermano y cuando le hablaba en ese tono, era porque estaba triste  
  
Mokuba: hermano ,que pasa??por que estas tan triste??  
  
Kaiba: yo no estoy triste Mokuba es solo que estoy cansado  
  
Mokuba: yo se que estas triste  
  
Kaiba: no lo estoy  
  
Mokuba sabia que este no era el mejor momento para interrogar a su hermano así que decidió abrazarlo fuertemente y decirle cuando lo quería  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba si tu no estuvieras conmigo yo no se que haría  
  
Mokuba: ni yo sabría que hacer seto ,te quiero mucho ,y sufro mucho al ver que no estas contento  
  
Kaiba no podía mentirle a su hermano la verdad es que se sentía humillado destrozado, como era posible ,el entendía perfectamente que había tratado mal a Joey ,pero era para tanto ,era como para jugar así con una persona, con los sentimientos de alguien ,Kaiba a pesar de su actitud para con los demás ,también tenia un corazón y no era de piedra como todos pensaban. Esta sin duda era la peor venganza ,Kaiba era una persona muy sola y esta era la oportunidad para hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento que le hacia sentir tan vacío .Si bien era cierto que tenia a Mokuba le hacia falta un amor ,pero como pudo ser capaz de pensar en ese perro  
  
Pero no solo Joey miraba a Kaiba sino que también Yami y Bakura  
  
Yami tenia pensado hablar con Kaiba ya que sospechaba que sabia ya algo de su pasado, así que se acerco a la mesa en la que estaba con su hermano y le dijo  
  
Yami: sabes a lo que vengo verdad Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: si ya lo se  
  
Mokuba: bueno yo me voy los dejo para que conversen  
  
Yami: Kaiba veo que ya empiezas a recordar tu pasado  
  
Kaiba: solo dime una cosa  
  
Yami : que cosa?  
  
Kaiba: lo que vi es cierto..,es real??  
  
Yami: si ,si lo es Kaiba tu y yo fuimos como te diré......  
  
Kaiba: amantes....,si dilo de una vez  
  
Yami: vaya que rápido eres ,veo que recordaste perfectamente todo, pero éramos algo mas que amantes ,éramos confidentes ,amigos ,éramos una pareja sólida que aunque en un principio no fui de tu agrado el tiempo te hizo quererme ,porque tu Kaiba eras un alma que deseaba amor, pasión que deseaba ser feliz y yo se que aun lo deseas  
  
Kaiba: a donde quieres llegar???  
  
Yami: quieres saberlo?  
  
Kaiba: si ,si lo quiero saber  
  
Yami : pues bien  
  
Yami se acerco a Kaiba con la intención de besarlo ,pero este lo impidió empujando a Yami  
  
Kaiba: que es lo que pretendes ,eso ,eso que recordé no fueron mas que visiones y por mas ciertas que hayan sido yo no siento nada por ti ,tu no eres de mi agrado  
  
Yami: eso fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos y mira como terminaste ,en mis brazos, viste lo que paso después ,fuiste mío Kaiba ,admítelo ,ya que eso lo llevaras por el resto de tu vida, porque ese es tu pasado ,y ahora será tu presente y tu futuro ya que tu eres y serás mío siempre ,porque yo así lo quise un día  
  
Kaiba: lo ultimo que haría en mi vida será estar contigo  
  
Yami: ya te dije que eso era lo mismo que me decías cuando nos conocimos, y después cuando recordábamos aquello sabes lo que me decías? Que ocultabas tus sentimientos con esas palabras ,me decías que querías ser mío por siempre y yo te prometí que así seria por siempre  
  
Kaiba: estas loco ,completamente loco ,yo jamás estaré contigo ,prefiero morirme ,si morir de la peor manera ante que tener que recibir una caricia ,un beso tuyo  
  
Yami: recuerda Kaiba ,empieza a recordar y veras que te morías por un beso mío ,que incluso dejaste de lado tu prestigio como sacerdote por mi y si no hubiera sido porque yo era el faraón quien sabe lo que seria de nosotros ahora o acaso ¿ por qué crees que en aquellos tiempos estaba permitido mantener relaciones homosexuales ,porque tu y yo ,porque el faraón y su sacerdote ,eran eso ,eran uno solo o ya se te olvido nuestra boda?  
  
Kaiba: de que hablas??? Que boda???  
  
Yami: recuerdas esto(saca un anillo) este era el que llevabas tu, cuando nos convertimos en la misma persona  
  
Kaiba: no ,no puede ser, no puede ser.......yo no...no....  
  
Yami: ya sabes y entenderás el motivo de esta fiesta  
  
Kaiba: que querías decirme esto ???  
  
Yami : en parte hay dos motivos por los cuales le pedí a Mokuba si aceptaba que te diera esta sorpresa  
  
Kaiba: cuales???  
  
Yami: primero unir a Mai con Joey  
  
Kaiba: que ellos se aman???  
  
Yami: todo indica que ella es su amor secreto  
  
Kaiba:(pesando)Joey me engaño ,en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños , de verdad tanto me odia como para hacerme tanto daño en un día tan especial para mi???  
  
Yami: y el segundo motivo es que quería anunciar que yo también me uniré con alguien  
  
Kaiba: con quien???  
  
Yami: Kaiba ,Kaiba tu siempre fuiste muy inteligente ,con quien mas que contigo  
  
Kaiba: que??? No yo no estaré contigo olvídalo  
  
Yami: Kaiba tu destino es estar conmigo entiéndelo  
  
Kaiba no pensaba estar con Yami ,pero pensándolo bien Joey no lo amaba ,el quería a Mai Valentine y Kaiba que pasaría con Kaiba? se quedaría solo....,ahora tenia la oportunidad de estar con alguien ,se notaba que Yami lo amaba y por siglos ,de no ser así no lo haría publico ante todos ,pero y sus sentimientos el no amaba a Yami ,pero tampoco quería estar solo  
  
Kaiba lo medito durante mucho tiempo y llego a la conclusión de que seria injusto estar con alguien solo para que le haga compañía en el corazón no se manda y el aunque no lo quisiera aceptar amaba a Joey ,aunque sabia que Mai tenia todas las de ganar ya que ella era mujer y le daría una familia ,en cambio el si bien es cierto que tenia mucho dinero no podía compararse a lo que el podía dar y lo que podía dar una mujer. Así que no haría nada al respecto sino que dejar que el tiempo cure sus heridas y olvidar a Joey tratándolo con indeferencia y quien sabe tal vez algún día llegar a amar a Yami  
  
Joey por su parte no dejaba de mirar a Kaiba y mas aun cuando lo vio con Yami ,que hacia Yami con el??tan cerca de el???sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo ,mirando tan cercanamente sus ojos ,que hacia Yami con el? Por que no lo dejaba solo Joey y Kaiba tenían mucho que hablar ,Joey tenia que aclararle todo ,decirle que lo amaba y que de lo Mai fue un mal entendido  
  
Hundido en la tristeza y la desesperación se encontraba Joey cuando de pronto aparece Mai  
  
Mai: que pasa Joey por que fuiste tan de repente??  
  
Joey: Mai quiero decirte algo  
  
Mai: que cosa Joey?  
  
Joey: Mai quiero ser sincero contigo ,siento mucho decirte que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos  
  
Mai: pero...,por que?? Dime por que Joey acaso amas a otra persona??  
  
Joey: si Mai ,amo a otra persona  
  
Mai: de quien se trata  
  
Joey: no puedo decirlo  
  
Mai: por que??  
  
Joey: porque esa persona a de odiarme ahora ,porque esa persona jamás me corresponderá  
  
Joey se aleja de Mai ,pero esta lo sigue ,ya no podía contener el llanto de verdad amaba a Seto ,este era el mejor momento para estar con el siempre y sus amigos le habían arrebatado esa oportunidad organizando esa fiesta , toda la vida pensaba estar con Seto ,ni la muerte los separaría ya que su amor era tan fuerte que no tenia comparación  
  
Joey no sabia hacia que dirección iba hasta que se detuvo en una especie de recibidor con grandes ventanales, Joey se apoyó en una mesa ,sin poder evitar el llanto ,de pronto voltea y ve tres fotos en una estaba Mokuba ,en otra estaban Seto y Mokuba cuando niños, Seto era un niño adorable ,era lindo ,inocente ,con facciones muy distintas a las de ahora ,y en la tercera se encontraba solo el con su chaqueta azul y su camisa negra ,Joey tomo la foto y la beso susurrando te amo Seto ,con todo mi corazón ,luego contempló durante largo tiempo su fotografía .En eso aparece Mai y sin que Joey se de cuenta ,se acerca cada vez mas a el y logra ver que tiene la foto de Seto en sus manos  
  
Mai: Joey que haces con la foto de Kaiba...,acaso lo amas????  
  
Joey voltea y se encuentra con Mai  
  
Mai: vamos dime acaso amas a Seto Kaiba???  
  
Joey :ehh esteeeee yo la verdad......................  
  
Mai detestaba a las personas que amaban a los de su mismo sexo ,discriminaba mucho a los homosexuales ,y lo mas seguro era que lo delatara ante todos sus amigos....que hará Joey ahora???  
  
Hola, como están, les cuento que aunque la pareja original es Kaiba y Joey de todos modos se irán formando otras parejas ,pera dejar a todos los personajes contentos, aunque la mayor atención va hacia Seto y Joey Espero que la historia les agrade ,a mi en particular me gusta mucho esta pareja mas a las demás ,ya que ambos son atractivos y me gusta mucho Seto Kaiba atte. Mariela 


	10. es vivir o morir

Joey estaba tan triste, que la verdad ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a decir  
  
Mai:(dice cómicamente) vamos que pasa Joey? por que miras tanto esa foto no me digas que ahora te gusta Kaiba  
  
Joey: Mai ya basta de bromas  
  
Mai: pero ,por que lloras?  
  
Joey: por lo que te dije  
  
Mai: pero quien es?¿a quien amas Joey? Y por que no te puede corresponder?  
  
Joey: ya te dije que no lo puedo decir  
  
Mai: es Tea o Ishizu  
  
Joey :no Mai ,esta bien te diré la verdad  
  
Mai: eso espero por lo menos dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo  
  
Joey: temo decirte Mai que a la persona a quien amo es a.....se.......  
  
Pero aparece Duke diciendo que se le hace tarde y que debe irse  
  
Joey aprovecho eso para ir hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos y aprovecho de ver a Kaiba aun con Yami , de que diablos hablaban?  
  
De pronto contemplo como Bakura se incorporaba a aquella conversación  
  
Yami: Bakura podrías retirarte Kaiba y yo conversamos sobre algo privado  
  
Bakura: no lo hará porque a mi también me interesa su conversación  
  
Kaiba: escucha Bakura tu no tienes nada que ver en esto  
  
Bakura:(Bakura empieza a rozar con sus dedos las mejillas de Kaiba)tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero verdad  
  
Pero que tramaba Bakura ,si Kaiba jamás mostró ningún interés por el, además lo miraba como si tuvieran algún tipo de romance o algo así  
  
Yami :Bakura ,nos puedes dejar en paz  
  
Bakura: no lo haré ya que todos lo asuntos que tengan que ver con Kaiba me interesan  
  
Kaiba: Bakura quieres retirarte  
  
Bakura: vamos Kaiba que aun no le has dicho a Yami nada de lo nuestro  
  
Yami: que quieres decir Bakura?  
  
Bakura: a que seto Kaiba es mi pareja ,(dirigiéndose a seto) cierto mi amor  
  
Kaiba: estas loco, deje de decir incoherencias  
  
Bakura: ya deja de ocultarlo delante de Yami ,nosotros nos amamos y tu lo sabes  
  
Pero que le ocurría a ese imbecil como se atrevía a decir eso ,pero había algo, tal vez lo mejor seria seguirle la corriente a Bakura por lo menos le serviría para librarse de Yami ,si fingir ser la pareja de Bakura significaba que Yami tendría que renunciar a el y dejarlo en paz ,además cada uno hace su destino y lo que Kaiba haría seria renunciar a su futuro con Yami  
  
Kaiba: tienes razón ,ya ni tiene sentido ocultarlo mas ,es verdad ,Bakura y yo somos....  
  
Yami: amantes? Así que amas a Bakura  
  
Kaiba: si ,y en estos momentos estoy con el y quiero que me dejes en paz  
  
Bakura: ya lo escuchaste ,Kaiba es mío así que déjanos  
  
Yami: y por que no le dices a Kaiba lo que paso entre tu y yo el otro día, por que no le dices que me besaste ,para aclarar tus sentimientos ,no creo Kaiba que quieras estar con alguien que no esta seguro de lo que siente o me equivoco?  
  
Bakura: yo ya le dije a Kaiba lo que paso entre los dos y el de todos modos me ama  
  
Yami: es cierto eso Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: si ,si lo es ,han pasado muchos siglos y todo ha cambiado, además yo no soy Seth ,yo soy Seto Kaiba alguien muy distinto ,y de ser Seth yo seria una reencarnación y no recordaría nada, deberías de pensar mas la cosas y no ser tan ingenuo si no te recuerdo es porque el amor que te tenia no era tan grande  
  
Yami: de verdad ya no me amas? de verdad amas a Bakura?  
  
Kaiba: si  
  
Yami: entonces demuéstralo, por que no se dan un beso aquí y ahora  
  
Kaiba: porque no queremos que Mokuba se entere de lo nuestro ni mucho menos que alguien lo sepa  
  
Yami: entonces están juntos a escondidas ,y tu permites eso? Kaiba lo que yo te ofrezco es una relación transparente ,sin tener la necesidad de ocultarte de nadie, yo estaré contigo siempre  
  
Bakura: date cuenta faraón que el me eligió a mi y contra eso no puedes hacer nada  
  
Kaiba: Bakura tiene razón ,no puedes hacer nada  
  
Yami: pues esta bien ,solo espero que mas tarde no te arrepientas  
  
Yami mira el anillo que alguna vez le correspondió a Seth y se lo entrega a Kaiba ,este pretendía devolvérselo, pero Yami se marcho muy rápido y Kaiba no pudo hacer mas que guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta  
  
Pero Kaiba no entendía el por que Bakura le había ayudado y no pensaba quedarse con la duda  
  
Kaiba: Bakura dime la verdad por que me ayudaste? Que es lo que pretendes?  
  
Bakura: sabia que me lo preguntarías, pero yo no te ayude ya que este favor tu me lo vas a pagar  
  
Kaiba: que me quieres decir?  
  
Bakura: tenemos mucho de que hablar mi seto Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: y mucho que aclarar ,bueno primero que nada...  
  
Pero Bakura se levanta de su asiento y dice.....  
  
Bakura: tenemos que hablar si...,acompáñame  
  
Kaiba: a donde?  
  
Bakura. Quieres que te diga que es lo que pretendo o no?  
  
Kaiba: pero ,por lo menos dime a donde vamos  
  
Bakura. Ya lo veras  
  
Kaiba: pues no pienso ir a ningún lado sino me dices a donde vamos  
  
Bakura: no lo puedo creer el gran Seto Kaiba me tiene miedo, porque eso es lo que tienes miedo sino me acompañarías sin preguntar nada  
  
Kaiba. Yo no te tengo miedo Bakura  
  
Bakura: demuéstralo y acompáñame, además de esta casa no saldremos  
  
Kaiba: esta bien vamos  
  
Seto ingenuamente acompañó a Bakura sin sospechar el peligro que corría  
  
Pero Joey no le había quitado la vista de encima y contemplo como Bakura se retiraba con Seto, Joey no solo se quedó mirándolos sino que decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta ,el no permitiría que por un mal entendido ,Seto actuara por despecho y tuviera algo con Bakura, además los celos ya lo estaban matando y ese idiota de Bakura no se lo quitaría por nada del mundo  
  
Bakura lo condujo hasta la biblioteca ,el lugar mas alejado de toda la casa y donde nadie los vería  
  
Al llegar allí Bakura se detuvo en la puerta  
  
Bakura: bien Kaiba aquí vamos a platicar entra  
  
Kaiba: pues bien  
  
Kaiba entro en la habitación y de un solo movimiento Bakura lo toma por la espalda amarrándolo del cuello, y amenazándolo con una pistola la cual apuntaba en su sien  
  
Kaiba: pero que te pasa , que quieres matarme?  
  
Bakura, Seto, Seto ,Seto, mi intención no es matarte sino hacer un trato contigo  
  
Kaiba: que clase de trato  
  
Bakura: tu vida a cambio de que seas mío  
  
Kaiba: jamás ,yo jamás estaré contigo prefiero morirme  
  
Bakura;: piénsalo bien Kaiba, si tu mueres tu hermanito quedara solo, seria muy poco inteligente de tu parte morir solo por no querer estar una noche conmigo  
  
Bakura sabia que Kaiba jamás dejaría a su hermano desamparado y que morir equivalía a que Mokuba fuera a dar un orfanato  
  
Pero que diablos le ocurría a Bakura el jamás se había comportado así era como si su lado malo hubiera despertado ,normalmente si le gustara alguien jamás haría eso  
  
Ahora que haría Kaiba estar con Bakura o morir de un balazo????  
  
Y Joey llegaría a tiempo para salvar a Kaiba o tal vez habrían dos muertos allí por culpa del amor frustrado de Bakura  
  
******************** hola ,como están...,bueno decidí continuar la historia de esta manera ,con Yami renunciando a seto ,porque para el tengo otro personaje y no me gustaría verlo con Seto -__- bueno aun queda mucho para juntar a Joey con seto ,hay muchas cosas que aclarar y espero que les este gustando esta historia atte. Mariela 


	11. por amor a ti doy hasta la vida

Joey se acerco cada vez mas a la biblioteca ,pero no se atrevía a entrar porque pensó que tal vez estarían ocupados y si veía eso jamás lo olvidaría ,prefería pensar que fueron a conversar a la biblioteca para estar mas cómodos, pero no era eso lo que le había pedido Mai? y ....quizás había convencido a Kaiba con algo ,no ,no podía ser Kaiba no se deja convencer así como así  
  
Joey se disponía a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca pero.....  
  
Joey(pensando): Kaiba jamás dejaría que hicieran algo que el no quisiera y si esta con Bakura es porque quiere, mejor me voy Solo espero que Bakura haga a Seto feliz y....,pero que estoy diciendo yo estuve a punto de besar a Seto ,el jamás me ha ignorado y además estábamos a punto de ser algo mas al terminar la fiesta, ya que yo pensaba hablar con el , y no me puedo rendir yo amo a Seto y voy a luchar por el  
  
iba a entrar pero de nuevo se sintió mal al pensar lo que vería cuando abriera aquella puerta cuando de pronto escucho voces y....  
  
"escucha Bakura has lo que quieras, pero no me mates"  
  
Joey: que????? Bakura va a matar a Seto??pero que quiere de el ,su dinero, no ,no lo creo, algún favor ,no tampoco entonces quiere .............nooooooooo ,no eso no  
  
Y sin pensarlo dos veces , entra a la habitación y se encuentra con Bakura amenazando a Seto con una pistola  
  
Joey: deja a Seto en paz  
  
agarra a Bakura de la camisa y empuja contra el suelo ,luego comienza a golpearlo  
  
Joey: como te atreves estúpido ,como puedes tratar de matar a Seto  
  
Bakura: ya cálmate Joey ,que tiene de malo hacer tratos con Kaiba, suéltame ,suéltame y me voy  
  
Joey: ( mirando a Kaiba) Seto estas bien?  
  
Kaiba: sí, estoy bien  
  
Joey: bien ,esta bien vete Bakura( y lo suelta bruscamente)  
  
Pero Bakura no pensaba irse todo golpeado sin vengarse ,pensaba dispararle a Joey, pero tenia muy mala puntería y estaba apuntando a Kaiba el cual trataba de clamar a Joey y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder Bakura iba a apretar el gatillo y..........  
  
En tanto Tea con Mai  
  
Mai: no ,no entiendo ,yo creía que me amaba  
  
Tea: pero te dijo quien es?  
  
Mai: no me dijo nada  
  
Tea: Mai, si Joey no te dijo nada es porque es una mentira  
  
Mai: y que quieres que haga si miente es porque quiere librarse de mi  
  
Tea: no Mai, recuerda ,la vez en la cual Joey dijo que porque tuvo un sueño con nosotros se salvó, en ese sueños estabas tu y el jamás te lo dijo, por el contrario te mintió  
  
Mai: si tienes razón ,pensándolo bien ,voy a conquistar a Joey como sea ,gracias Tea no voy a descansar hasta que Joey admita que me ama  
  
Yami por su parte estaba muy triste ,pero no solo sino que tenia a Yugi con el  
  
Yugi: Yami por que estas tan triste? Por que lloras??  
  
Yami: que no entiendes Yugi  
  
Yugi: si ,si te entiendo lloras por Kaiba verdad, Yami no me gusta verte así ,mas cuando hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos  
  
Yami: gracias Yugi ,pero ahora me siento muy mal  
  
Yugi :Yami por que no me das a mi esa oportunidad  
  
Yami: pero Yugi....  
  
Yugi: no ,no digas nada ahora piénsalo bien  
  
Yami: eso hará Yugi  
  
Yugi: te quiero Yami  
  
Yami: espero dentro de poco poder decir lo mismo  
  
Yugi: por que no ahora??  
  
Ambos se ríen y luego se dan un gran abrazo  
  
En la biblioteca  
  
Bakura estaba apuntando a Kaiba ,estaba tan golpeado que ya ni sabia hacia donde estaba Joey, además ambos estaban tan cerca que era difícil poder apuntar a Joey  
  
Kaiba no vio como le apuntaba Bakura, pero Joey si y Bakura e iba a disparar cuando.....  
  
Joey: cuidado Kaiba...  
  
Solo se escucho un balazo  
  
A pesar de que Bakura apuntaba a Kaiba cumplió su objetivo ya que Joey tiro a Kaiba al suelo y el balazo le llego a el en el pecho  
  
Joey prontamente callo al suelo y Bakura huyo lo mas rápido posible  
  
Kaiba :Joey no.....,respóndeme ,dime algo Joey, Joey  
  
Pero Joey no respondía  
  
Hola ,ya terminé este capitulo y quien sabe si Joey viva ,eso se vera en el próximo capitulo de cómo conquistarte? aunque esta pregunta se le este haciendo ahora Mai y Yugi .......,bueno espero que les guste este fics que mas bien parece teleserie ^________^ Atte. Mariela 


	12. aclaraciones ,CELOS,o reclamaciones

Yugi y los demás vieron a Bakura salir muy apresurado, sin despedirse de nadie y Yami pudo percibir un aura maligna en el ,además a todos les llamo mucho la atención que estuviera tan golpeado, estaba bañado en sangra  
  
Mientras tanto Kaiba estaba angustiado sin saber que hacer  
  
Joey no mostraba rastros de vida ,no podía ser que Joey muriera no podía ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba no podía evitar llorar y rogarle a Joey que no lo dejara, que no muriera, pero parecía ser demasiado tarde Seto ya se estaba dando por vencido y entregándose a un llanto y amargura profundos cuando de pronto sintió que Joey le tomaba la mano  
  
Joey: tranquilo mi Seto ,estoy bien.....no llores, por favor no llores lindo si?  
  
Kaiba: Joey ,Joey fue por mi culpa, pero estas vivo(dice dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios )  
  
entonces decidió llamar a una ambulancia  
  
realmente Joey jamás pensó que Kaiba lloraría por el aunque eso quería decir que le preocupaba ,pero a Joey no le gustaba ver a Kaiba así ,Joey quería verlo feliz mas aun en el día de su cumpleaños y cualquier persona que lo viera llorar de esa manera se impactaría, porque el ver al alguien como Seto Kaiba confirmaba que todo en esta vida es posible  
  
Cuando todos vieron llegar a una ambulancia ,los siguieron inmediatamente ,y vieron como estaba Joey, Kaiba rápidamente se seco las lagrimas  
  
Kaiba lo tenia en sus brazos y lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue que Kaiba lo había agredido ,Joey a pesar de estar muy herido no se quería separar de los brazos, sin duda alguna la mejor forma de morir seria esa en brazos de la persona a quien amaba, pero también quería vivir para estar siempre con el  
  
Tristan: jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así Kaiba, no tienes corazón  
  
Kaiba: tu no sabes nada, yo no lo agredí  
  
Tristan: jamás pensé que fueras tan rencoroso capaz de odiar tanto ,y ahora hasta de tratar de asesinar  
  
Mientras recostaban a Joey en una camilla para llevarlo a la clínica este pudo escuchar lo que le decían a Kaiba y en voz baja dijo  
  
Joey: Basta Tristan ,el no tiene la culpa ,Bakura fue quien lo hizo, el no tiene la culpa el no....  
  
Yugi: Joey no te esfuerces en hablar te puede hacer mal  
  
Serenity: tranquilo hermano ,vas a estar bien  
  
Tristan: pero como? No puedo creer que Bakura ,pero por que? De seguro este tipo le hizo algo(señalando a Kaiba) y Bakura por defenderse hizo eso ,y Joey desde luego lo salvo, es muy extraño que Bakura tome esa actitud  
  
Joey: Tristan ,el problema fue entre Bakura y yo deja a Kaiba en paz el no tiene nada que ver en esto, el solo...  
  
Tea: Tristan en vez de ponerte a juzgar podrías ponerle atención al estado de Joey, podría estarse muriendo y tu estarías pendiente de acusar a personas  
  
Tristan: tienes razón ,les pido perdón amigos , es que me ofusque un poco, lo mas importante ahora es Joey  
  
En la ambulancia se fue Joey directo a la clínica donde lo atendieron , por suerte se salvo , y podría irse a su casa dentro de dos días , el problema era que Joey necesitaba cuidados especiales y no contaban con los medios económicos necesarios para eso  
  
Todos sus amigos se ofrecieron a colaborar ,pero aun así tenían problemas de tiempo y además el dinero no les alcanzaba  
  
Luego se les permitió ir a ver a Joey ,y todos le dijeron que lo ayudarían ,pero de pronto aparecen Mokuba y Kaiba  
  
Tristan: que hace este tipo aquí?  
  
Serenity: Tristan, Kaiba vino con Mokuba ten un poco mas de respeto  
  
Tristan: esta bien pero solo hago por ti y Mokuba  
  
Joey: Mokuba ,Seto que bueno que están aquí  
  
Todos se extrañaron mucho normalmente Joey diría "que bueno que esta aquí Mokuba" ,pero los había mencionado a ambos y a Kaiba por su nombre ,eso estaba un poco extraño  
  
Pero luego pensaron que tal vez con eso del cumpleaños de Kaiba habrían arreglado sus diferencias  
  
Tristan: Joey amigo nosotros haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte y pagar todos los gastos de esta clínica  
  
Kaiba: no es necesario yo ya me encargue de eso  
  
Tristan: pues nadie necesita tu ayuda  
  
Kaiba: lo que le paso a wheeler fue en mi casa y bajo mi responsabilidad así que si algo le pasa a wheeler será mi culpa  
  
Mokuba: además Tristan que tiene de malo que Seto lo quiera ayudar  
  
Tristan: pues todo  
  
Tea: Tristan no podemos ser tan mal agradecidos  
  
Joey: escucha Tristan ,yo tomo esto como un préstamo el cual luego se lo pagare a Seto ,entiendes?  
  
Serenity: Tristan, Joey tiene razón además ahora no contamos con toda la cantidad de dinero que pide la clínica  
  
Yugi: cambiando de tema en dos días mas vendré a buscarte para llevarte a mi casa ,ya que en tu casa no puedes estar tu sabes por que  
  
La casa de Joey no era lugar mas indicado ya que su padre era demasiado borracho y le podría hacer cualquier cosa  
  
Kaiba. Eso tampoco es necesario  
  
Yugi: por que no Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: porque se ira a mi casa ,ustedes no cuentan ni con el tiempo ,ni con el dinero necesario como para atender a wheeler ,o acaso me van a decir que pueden comprar todos los remedios que le recetaron  
  
Tristan: pues no ,pero con alguien como tu no se puede ir  
  
Mokuba: Tristan ya basta ,deja de ofender a mi hermano el solo trata de ayudar, además lo tratas como si fuera lo peor y si lo conocieras te darías cuenta de que no es así ,por algo estamos aquí  
  
Tristan. Pues si pero tienes que admitir que.....  
  
Joey: Tristan ya cálmate Mokuba tiene razón, la culpa no fue de Seto y sin embargo viene a ofrecerme ayuda  
  
Joey no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver como lo trataba Tristan y de solo pensar que el alguna vez también lo trato de esa manera se le partía el corazón, como podían darle ese trato a alguien tan atractivo ,de rasgos tan perfectos y que cuando lo miraba provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, si sus amigos supieran de sus sentimientos hacia Kaiba jamás lo tratarían así porque hacerle daño a Seto era como hacerle daño a el ,ya que todo lo que le dijo Tristan a Joey le dolió en el alma a ,era como si Kaiba y el fueran uno solo, además llevaba consigo la medalla que el le dio .Kaiba de hecho no quería que Joey se diera cuenta de esto, pero cuando se arreglo discretamente el cuello de su camisa la medalla se vio aunque Kaiba no se diera cuenta Joey al verlo le sonrió y miro con tanto amor que a eso no podría resistirse  
  
Joey: Kaiba de verdad no te molesta que vaya a tu casa?  
  
Kaiba: en lo absoluto ,por algo digo que vayas  
  
Joey estaba conmocionado con lo que dijo Kaiba ,estaría en su casa por algunos días ,lo vería todos los días y lo mas importante aclararían las cosas, a Joey no le importaban las comodidades ni los lujos que Kaiba tenia si tuviera que dormir en la calle o hasta en la cárcel lo haría con tal de que Seto estuviera a su lado  
  
Finalmente pasaron los dos días en lo que Joey tuvo que estar en la clínica ,pero para el fue como si hubieran sido años En una limosina lo esperaba Mokuba ,pero Kaiba no estaba, Joey pregunto por el y Mokuba le dijo que estaba trabajando Joey entendía que Kaiba era una persona muy ocupada ,pero le hubiera gustado mucho verlo, estar a su lado ,ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse ,y a Joey le parecía muy extraño que Kaiba accediera a atenderlo ,tal vez también deseaba tenerlo a su lado ,tal vez sentían lo mismo aunque Kaiba no lo demostraba sus ojos lo delataban  
  
Pero las cosas no se dieron como Joey las esperaba ,Kaiba llegaba muy tarde del trabajo y cuando estaba desocupado salía con Mokuba ,de modo que nunca lo veía además el no podía moverse porque el doctor le recomendó reposo, solo sus amigos iban a verlo de vez en cuando y Mokuba siempre iba a conversar con el sobre Seto de modo que Joey pudo conocer muchas cosas de el y de paso a enamorarse mas aun  
  
Poco a poco Joey se iba recuperando y ya le faltaba muy poco para estar totalmente bien  
  
Un día decidió levantarse ya que se sentía bien y al bajar las escaleras se encontró con que Kaiba venia llegando de trabajar ,esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el  
  
Joey: hola Kaiba como estas  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta Kaiba aun no olvidaba lo que había visto entre Mai y Joey ,eso no lo dejaba vivir en paz  
  
Joey: sabes hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar  
  
Kaiba: tu y yo?  
  
Joey: pues si y quién mas  
  
Kaiba: no hay nada de que hablar  
  
Joey: claro que hay de que hablar ...,de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder el día de tu cumpleaños ,de lo que viste que paso entre Mai y yo que fue un mal entendido y de que me hayas recibido aquí  
  
Kaiba: un mal entendido?? No me hagas reír Joey  
  
Joey: es la verdad ,yo no quería que eso pasara ,Mai dijo que teníamos que hablar y me beso ,pero yo me opuse a ello y....  
  
Kaiba: y tu crees que yo voy a creerte eso? (luego agrego burlescamente)que Mai fue a los brazos de su príncipe Joey y el la rechazo  
  
Joey: es la verdad Seto..,y sabes por que? Porque yo ,yo te quiero Seto  
  
Kaiba: tu a mi?? Si claro me quieres tanto que te besas con la primera que encuentras, me quieres tanto que eres mi peor enemigo ,el bocón que solo sabe decir estupideces, jugaste conmigo Joey y de la peor manera ,que era lo que pretendías usar el día de mi cumpleaños para engañarme ,para estar a punto de besarme y luego buscar a otra ,estas loco..... y quieres que te diga algo, yo no te amo Joey y sabes por que....  
  
Joey: por que?  
  
Kaiba: porque te odio ,te odio a ti y a todos tus amigos, que vinieron a mi casa a arruinarme el día y que se me aparecieron un día para arruinarme la vida ,los odio a todos ustedes pero sobretodo te odio a ti Joey wheeler  
  
Joey: eso no es cierto Kaiba y una cosa te voy a decir para odiar hay que amar antes  
  
Kaiba: deja de decir estupideces  
  
Joey: tu no odias a mis amigos sino que los ignoras, pero a mi no me ignoras y sabes algo, es mejor odiar que ignorar ,porque odiando gastas tiempo ,energías, pensando en aquella persona ,porque ocupa un lugar en tu mente y en tu corazón aunque sea para mal  
  
Kaiba: ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo adiós  
  
Joey se disponía a detenerlo pero sin querer se apoyo en una mesa y tiro un objeto ,al recogerlo vio que era un anillo ,pero no era cualquier anillo era una anillo que decía faraón y sacerdote  
  
Mokuba vio a Joey mirar desconcertado el anillo y le dijo  
  
Mokuba: ese es el anillo que le dio Yami a Seto  
  
Joey: Yami a Seto???  
  
Mokuba: sip  
  
Mokuba iba a seguir hablando ,pero Joey se fue lo mas rápido posible a buscar a Kaiba encontrándolo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro al verlo le dijo  
  
Joey: así que por esto no me crees???? Porque no me dices la verdad  
  
Kaiba: de que hablas perro  
  
Joey: de que tu y Yami tienen algo  
  
Kaiba: como puedes decir algo así  
  
Joey: entonces por que te dio esto ,porque te dio este anillo de compromiso  
  
Hola ,primero quiero agradecer a todas la personas quienes han dejado sus reviews ,es bueno saber lo que piensan de este fics y mas aun de esta pareja, vamos a ver si aclarar las cosas les ayuda a ambos a estar juntos o si los separa mas Gracias por leer este fics se despide atte. Mariela 


	13. juntos hoy y mañana?

Kaiba: eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe  
  
Joey: como que no? No fuiste tu quien reclamabas por lo que paso con Mai, pues bien yo ahora quiero que me aclares esto  
  
Kaiba: esta bien lo haré ,pero solo para que quedemos a manos entendido  
  
Joey: (sentándose en una silla)pues bien te escucho Seto  
  
Kaiba: bien, mientras se estaba celebrando mi fiesta de cumpleaños se me acerco Yami y me pregunto si ya había recordado mi pasado ,y te digo de una buena vez que Yami y Seth eran pareja  
  
Joey: qué???????? Tu y Yami no puede ser  
  
Kaiba: te corrijo Seth y Yami, bueno entonces Yami quería que las cosas fueran como antes y....  
  
Joey: y tu lo rechazaste ,pero entonces por que te dio este anillo? parece Seto que lo que nos paso en tu cumpleaños fue muy similar, tu con Yami y yo con Mai  
  
Kaiba: estas equivocado, yo no me fui asolas con nadie ni mucho menos le di ningún beso  
  
Joey: pero esto(mostrándole el anillo) significa compromiso ,entrega, significa mucho mas que un beso, porque un beso es algo que puede ocurrir muchas veces pero esto Seto ,esto es para toda la vida  
  
Kaiba: entre Yami y yo no hay.......  
  
Joey: haber déjame adivinar, Yami le entrega un anillo de compromiso a Seto ,pero el lo rechaza, o sea su Julieta rechaza a su Romeo ,Seto por favor tu piensas que te voy a creer eso  
  
Kaiba: no me importa lo que pienses  
  
Joey: ya no mientas yo se que si te importa  
  
Kaiba: no me importa y punto  
  
Joey: si te importa, porque estas viviendo la misma situación que yo ,ahora sientes lo que yo sentí, ahora sientes lo se que puede llegar a sentir cuando la persona que amas no te entiende, pero sabes algo yo si te creo, yo creo en ti  
  
Kaiba: y quien te dijo que yo te amo???  
  
Joey: esta bien supongamos que no me amas ,entonces por que dejaste que yo estuviera apunto de darte un beso  
  
Kaiba: porque....la verdad ehhhh esteeeee.... yo ,yo quería yo...quería jugar contigo un rato nada mas  
  
Joey: sabes Kaiba tus ojos te delatan y sabes por que? Porque no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos  
  
Kaiba: sabes no quiero hablar de eso contigo querías que te aclara todo pues bien ya esta todo mas que claro  
  
Joey :no ,aun falta algo, por que te amenazaba Bakura? Por lo que vi el intentaba abusar de ti ,por que Seto?  
  
Kaiba: porque quería que yo le pagara un favor  
  
Joey: que clase de favor?  
  
Kaiba: eso no te lo voy a decir  
  
Joey: me lo tienes que decir Seto  
  
Kaiba: no te lo diré  
  
Joey: dilo  
  
Kaiba: no lo haré  
  
Joey: Seto por favor habla  
  
Kaiba: y por que?  
  
Joey: porque si y ya  
  
Kaiba: Y que tanto te puede interesar lo que me pasa  
  
Joey: muchísimo mas de lo que te lo imaginas  
  
Kaiba: y por que???  
  
Joey:(a punto de llorar) porque te amo Seto ,porque te amo ,te amo desde que te vi ,confundí mis sentimientos ,me engañe a mi mismo diciendo que no eras de mi agrado ,que me caías mal ,porque no quería aceptar lo que era ,un homosexual, yo soy un homosexual y no porque toda mi vida mi hayan gustado los hombres no ,de hecho jamás había mostrado interés por uno, siempre me gustaron las mujeres ,incluso llegue a querer a Mai, sino porque te conocí ,porque cuando te vi sentí muchas cosas dentro de mi y me enamore, me enamore como un loco y para que mis amigos no dijeran nada fingía ser tu enemigo Seto, mírame ,mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas ,solo así te dejare en paz  
  
Kaiba abraza a Joey fuertemente y este le corresponde entre un mar de llanto  
  
Kaiba: Joey ,no eres el único que esta condenado a ser diferente ,yo también lo soy y por tu culpa  
  
Joey: Seto no sabes lo que yo daría por escuchar que tu me amas ,como yo a ti  
  
Kaiba: Joey aunque sea muy difícil para mi ,aunque esta sea la primera vez que lo digo y lo digo de corazón yo ,yo te amo  
  
Joey: Seto no sabes la felicidad que siento en esto momentos y quiero decirte que si yo te pedí que me aclararas todo lo del anillo era porque sentí celos ,no quería perderte, pero lo de Bakura me gustaría saber que paso ,por que te agredió el tipo  
  
Kaiba le explico todo ,fue lo mas breve posible ,para ambos era difícil hablar lo único que querían era besarse ,acariciarse y demostrar su amor que no tenia limites  
  
Pero esto no terminaba aquí Bakura por su parte estaba indignado ya había aclarado sus sentimientos, hace siglos. tuvo una confusión entre el faraón y Seth ,cuando conoció al faraón creyó amarlo ,pero esta jamás le correspondió, luego cuando estaba por suicidarse ,porque había resuelto que sin el faraón no podía vivir aparece el ,aparece Seth ,el sacerdote mas deslumbrante que haya visto en su vida ,cuando lo vio sintió que ese amor por el faraón se disipaba ya que no tenia comparación con lo que sentía en esos momentos ,el sacerdote desde luego también lo rechazo ,pues siendo sacerdote no podía estar con nadie ,además el amar a Bakura para un sacerdote significaba vivir huyendo y ser sacrificado a los dioses por la falta cometida, pero claro como el faraón era quien mandaba allí que tenia de malo con que el tuviera una relación con Seth  
  
Pasaron y pasaron los siglos hasta que el sacerdote se reencarnó en Seto Kaiba y este acababa de rechazar a Yami ,que problema había ahora???Bakura haría todo lo posible por estar con Kaiba y decide ir a su mansión y estar con el al precio que sea  
  
Por otro lado había otra persona que no daría su brazo a torcer Mai Valentine quien después de lo que había escuchado no se rendiría as como así Joey amaba a alguien y esta persona no le correspondía, pero que cosas decía si Joey le mentía ,por alguna razón le mentía tal vez por su situación económica no se atrevía a estar con ella ,Mai estaba decidida a ir a la mansión Kaiba para hablar con Joey  
  
Así que Bakura y Mai se disponían a ir a la mansión Kaiba lo que Joey no sospechaba era que estaba a punto de perder a Seto y lo que Seto no sospechaba era que estaba a punto de perder la vida .......,continuara....................  
  
Hola ,como están ,bueno al fin junte a la pareja ,pero quien sabe tal vez sea momentáneamente ,ambos necesitan superar muchas cosas aun entre ellas están Mai y Bakura e incluso una tarde de........que los puede separar ,pero eso no lo adelanto aun, bueno aun falta un personaje que aparece muy poco ,pero gracias a el Seto.......bueno ya no adelanto mas Me despido atte. Mariela 


	14. lo que una mujer te puede dar me alejara...

Mientras Mai y Bakura se dirigían a la mansión Kaiba ,Joey y Seto no perdían el tiempo ,y de la biblioteca se fueron tomados de la mano a la habitación de Kaiba y cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie los molestara  
  
Joey comenzó a besar a Kaiba y sus manos a jugar con sus cabellos el cual era muy suave ,Kaiba en tanto acariciaba la espalda de Joey desesperadamente ,la respiración de ambos empezó a agitarse y lentamente se fueron hasta la cama Ahí Joey le saca la chaqueta a Kaiba y este desgarra la polera de Joey ,luego Joey no estaba dispuesto a perder tanto tiempo desabrochando lo botones de la camisa de Seto ,así que hizo lo mismo que Seto y con la misma desesperación  
  
Bakura estaba por llegar a la mansión Kaiba y estaciono el auto blanco que conducía muy cerca de allí y decidió ir lo que quedaba de camino para llegar a la mansión a pie, y estando a un paso de la mansión vio a Mai y decidió ir a un paso mas lento para que esta no lo viera ,tal vez ella podría ayudarle en sus planes concluyo  
  
Mai llamo a la puerta y como ninguno de los empleados tiene idea de donde estaba Kaiba y como vieron a Mokuba decidieron avisarle a este de la presencia de Mai  
  
Mokuba sospecho que Seto y Joey estaban "aclarando" las cosas en cualquier lugar de la mansión así que decidió recibir a Mai  
  
En la azotea de la mansión Mokuba recibió a Mai quien le dijo que tenia que hablar con Joey urgentemente, Mokuba desde luego le dijo que estaba ocupado ,entonces Mai se dispuso entrar en la mansión ante lo cual Mokuba le dice que el ira por Joey ,era preferible que fuera el por Joey a que fuera Mai o alguno de sus empleados quien inmediatamente dirían que Mai estaba allí y eso provocaría problemas entre Joey y Seto ,Mokuba no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba entre ellos ,pero si sabia que Seto detestaba a los amigos de Joey en especial a Mai Valentine  
  
Joey en tanto estaba con Kaiba semidesnudo en la cama ,Joey se poso sobre Seto y le beso los labios, luego el cuello ,fue descendiendo cada vez mas ,acariciando su pecho ,Kaiba por su parte estaba muy nervioso y tenso jamás había estado con nadie ,jamás alguien había tocado su cuerpo y que la primera vez seria con un hombre, Joey lo noto y empezó a acariciarlo despacio ,lentamente ,no podía decirle que estuviera tranquilo, porque apenas podía hablar, hasta que llego al cierre de su pantalón y con los dientes empezó a bajarlo cuando de pronto cuando estaba a punto de...... y tocan la puerta ....  
  
Seto!!!!! ,Seto!!!!!! Soy yo Mokuba!!!!!!! Puedes abrir la puerta por favor hermano ,sip  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!eran los pensamientos de Joey cuantas veces iba a llegar Mokuba a interrumpir ,que acaso tenia que llevarse a seto a un motel para hacer lo que hace tiempo deseaba hacer DEJENNOS EN PAZ!!!!!pensó Joey  
  
En tanto Kaiba Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que??? Por que??? Por que a mi????  
  
No podían abrir la puerta ambos estaban agitados , con la ropa desgarrada ,como iban a abrir la puerta??? Ya que ambos estaban con una excitación frustrada, porque cada vez que estaban a punto ya sea de besarse o de estar juntos alguien los interrumpía  
  
Kaiba solo puedo decir unas palabras  
  
Kaiba: que pasa Mokuba??  
  
Mokuba: por que tienes cerrada la puerta ,creí que estaban en la biblioteca  
  
Kaiba: es que......,estamos aclarando algunas cosas  
  
Joey agrega "y conociéndonos mejor".......  
  
Con lo que solo logro un almohadazo por parte de Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: ya cállate no seas bocón  
  
Mokuba: Seto disculpa que te moleste ,esta Joey contigo???  
  
Kaiba: ehhhhhhh si por que???  
  
Mokuba no podía decirle a Seto que Mai estaba allí ,como tampoco podía decirle a Mai que Joey no estaba en casa ya que todos sabían que estaba allí  
  
Mokuba: es que tengo que decirle algo  
  
Joey: Mokuba ,no puedes esperarme un momento  
  
Mokuba: si ,pero es urgente apresúrate si?  
  
Joey: esta bien  
  
Kaiba miro a Joey y solo pudo suspirar asintiendo con al cabeza tratando de decirle que se arreglara y fuera a ver que era lo que quería Mokuba  
  
Rápidamente Joey y Kaiba se alistaron y Joey salió con disgusto y resignación a ver que era lo que quería Mokuba en tanto Kaiba empezó trabajar en su laptop  
  
Joey: que pasa Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: hay algo que tengo que decirte acompáñame  
  
Joey siguió a Mokuba saliendo de la mansión y llegando hasta la azotea donde lo esperaba Mai  
  
Mokuba: hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo  
  
Joey: quien Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: Mai  
  
Joey: Mai????  
  
Por culpa de Mai había sido interrumpido el mejor momento de su vida eso era algo inconcebible  
  
Joey indignado fue hacia Mai  
  
Mai: Joey hay algo que tengo que decirte  
  
Joey: Mai creí que ya habíamos hablado  
  
Mai :esto es muy importante Joey  
  
Joey : que pasa Mai  
  
Mai: Joey yo se que me amas  
  
Joey. Mai ya te dije que no es así ,lo siento mucho pero amo a otra persona  
  
Mai: eso no es cierto  
  
Joey: si lo es  
  
Mai : tu sabes que no es así  
  
Joey: Mai hablo en serio  
  
Mai: pero quien es esa persona  
  
Joey: bien ,te diré quien es esa persona  
  
En tanto Bakura estaba afuera de la mansión la cual estaba llena de seguridad, vio que un camión se dirigía hacia la mansión ,pero si Bakura intentaba entrar en el camión seria visto por la cámaras de seguridad así que se alejo de la mansión y vio que venia muy lejos otro camión ,pero a la distancia a que estaba las cámara jamás lo captarían Bakura si que estaba demente ,decidió desde un puente saltar hacia el camión , los conductores sintieron un ruido pero no le prestaron atención  
  
Bakura entro hasta donde estaba el cargamento ,Kaiba si que tenia dinero ,en el camión habían una enorme cantidad de computadoras y aparatos de alta tecnología Al entrar a la mansión vio a Mai con Joey eso significaba que no estaba con Kaiba ,pero la seguridad le impedía entrar ,pero pudo burlar todo eso para esconderse detrás de un árbol viendo todo lo que ocurría  
  
En tanto Kaiba vio a Mokuba y le pareció muy extraño que no estuviera con Joey  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba ,no que estabas conversando con Joey  
  
Mokuba: es que ,la verdad......,Joey esta.......esta en el baño, si en el baño  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba no me mientas  
  
Mokuba: te digo la verdad hermano  
  
Kaiba: yo se que me estas mintiendo te conozco muy bien  
  
Mokuba: Seto .yo....  
  
Kaiba: donde esta.....,se fue es eso se fue....  
  
Mokuba: Seto, Joey esta ,esta con Mai  
  
Kaiba: queeeeee???????????????????  
  
Mokuba: si Mai vino a verlo  
  
Kaiba: y el la recibió ,pues bien ,ahora vamos a aclarar las cosas  
  
Mokuba: hermano...  
  
Kaiba: no intentes defenderlo  
  
Mokuba: es que yo no le dije que Mai vino a verlo hasta que ya estábamos junto a ella  
  
Kaiba: de todos modos donde están  
  
Mokuba: en la azotea  
  
Kaiba: pues bien ahora todo estará mas que bien  
  
Mai y Joey conversaban aun ,pero la verdad era que Joey ya no quería platicar mas con ella y se lo hizo notar  
  
Joey. Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo ,pero ya no puedo la verdad ya no tengo tiempo  
  
Mai: pero espera Joey aun no hemos terminado  
  
Joey: que me tiene que decir, yo ya te dije que amo a otra persona Mai entiéndelo  
  
Mai: eso no es cierto  
  
Joey: si lo es ,Mai si sigues así perderemos nuestra amistad  
  
Mai no estaba dispuesta a perder a Joey y nadie se hubiera imaginado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer  
  
Mai: Joey tu no me puedes decir eso  
  
Joey : por que??  
  
Mai: porque tienes que estar conmigo hay algo que me ata a ti  
  
Joey: que cosa Mai  
  
Mai: un hijo Joey, un hijo  
  
Joey: Mai que cosas dices  
  
Mai: que ya se te olvido que estuvimos juntos en ciudad batallas  
  
Joey: pero tu me dijiste que.....  
  
Mai: que me había cuidado pues me equivoque y ya  
  
Joey: no puede ser....  
  
Mai: si Joey tu y yo vamos a tener un hijo, tienes que casarte conmigo Joey por nuestro hijo  
  
********************  
  
Hola a todas la personas que leen este fics y a los que no también ^_____^bueno les cuento que ahora que Mai esta esperando un bebe obviamente las cosas van a cambiar, solo a Joey se le ocurre acostarse con Mai ¬____¬ aunque no es fea Pero no se compara con Seto ,pero hay un detalle ,Mai espera u bebe pero será de el o quien sabe tal vez ni siquiera lo espere eso lo veremos quizás en el próximo capitulo y eso de que seto puede morir también Me despido que estén bien atte. Mariela 


	15. matrimonio infeliz

Al escuchar la palabras de Mai a Joey se le vino el mundo encima ,jamás pensó que una noticia que debía causarle felicidad le dieran ganas de llorar ,las palabras de Mai significaban renunciar a Kaiba  
  
Joey: Mai estas segura  
  
Mai: si Joey, (le muestra unos exámenes)tengo cuatro meses de embarazo  
  
Joey: no puede ser, pero si no se te nota  
  
Mai: lo que digo es verdad ,ya te mostré las pruebas, además que no te das cuenta que detesto verme gorda, así que disimulo mi embarazo  
  
Y efectivamente los exámenes indicaban que tenia cuatro meses de embarazo ,fecha exacta en la cual Joey creía estar enamorado de Mai y sucedió lo que tenia que suceder ,claro que Mai le dijo que no era necesario que se cuidara ya que ella lo haría y Joey creyó en ella ¬ ¬ (entre nos que bobo)  
  
Al ver la expresión de tristeza de Joey Mai le dio la espalda y fingiendo ponerse a llorar dijo  
  
Mai: sabes Joey sino me crees bien, yo puedo cuidar sola a este niño, yo me haré cargo de el ,además no seré ni la primera ni la ultima mujer que será madre soltera ,no te necesito adiós  
  
Obviamente Mai mentía ella no soportaría la vergüenza de ser madre soltera y de perder su vida y juventud así ,sola y con un niño, por algo ocultaba su supuesto embarazo  
  
Joey: Mai espera  
  
Mai: ya ,me dijiste todo lo que me tenias que decir  
  
Joey: Mai ,espera ,no es que no me alegre la idea de ser padre sino que me tomo por sorpresa  
  
Mai :y que harás Joey?  
  
Joey: reconocer a ese niño, no negarle la oportunidad de ser padre y......  
  
Mai: y....?  
  
Joey: y casarme contigo para......,para....,formar una familia  
  
Mai: me quieres decir que......  
  
Joey: que me voy a casar contigo Mai, para que ese niño nazca dentro de un matrimonio, yo no soy ningún cobarde y voy a asumir mi responsabilidad, tal como un día estuve contigo ahora debo hacerme cargo de la consecuencias  
  
Mai: pues bien nos casaremos lo antes posible, pero no te creas que será algo discreto quiero que todos incluso ella ,quien no se aun quien es sepa que nos casaremos  
  
Joey: Mai no hay para que presumir tanto  
  
Mai: Joey una no se casa todos los días ,además yo supongo que tu no solo te vas a casar conmigo por el niño  
  
Pero Joey solo se casaba por el niño ya que su corazón estaba en otro lado muy lejos de ella ,estaba con el ,con el hermoso ,bello Seto Kaiba ,con la perfección en persona ,Joey al recordar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer antes de que llegara Mai le hizo sonreír al fin lo tenia a su lado pero........  
  
Mai abraza a Joey y roza sus labios con los de el ,en ese momento Joey vuelve a su realidad y se encuentra con que esa felicidad era momentánea ya que ahora debía renunciar a el ,eso hizo que se le escapaban unas lagrimas escondidas tras el abrazo de Mai  
  
Kaiba llego a la azotea y se encontró con Mai y Joey juntos ,al verlos tuvo unos deseos de matarlos a ambos y por un momento entendió lo que debió de haber sentido Bakura al haber tratado de matarlo porque en esos momentos el haría lo mismo con Joey  
  
Al acercarse mas a ellos estornudo discretamente como para advertir su presencia  
  
Kaiba: (dirigiéndose a Joey)vaya ,vaya .vaya ,así que esta vez también Mai te esta acosando  
  
Joey: Seto yo......  
  
Kaiba: no ,no me digas nada ,porque mejor no le dices a Mai la verdad ,por que no aclaramos las cosas aquí y ahora  
  
Mai: que cosas hay que aclarar  
  
Kaiba: Joey lo sabe muy bien  
  
Mai: que cosa Joey?  
  
Joey no quería alterar a Mai porque podía hacerle mal en su estado, así que invento cualquier cosa  
  
Joey: lo que paso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seto ,es que como estaba ,Mokuba no quería que le diéramos un mal ejemplo  
  
Kaiba (enfurecido) Joey no seas cínico  
  
Mai: pero si Mokuba no nos vio  
  
Joey: de todas maneras, podría habernos visto ahora y......  
  
Kaiba: no lo puedo creer ....  
  
Mai: pero Kaiba ,no le vamos a dar ningún mal ejemplo a Mokuba, por el contrario  
  
Kaiba: que?????  
  
Mai: si ,(dirigiéndose a Joey),porque no le dices a Kaiba ,para que le cuente a Mokuba, nos casamos ,nos casamos Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: que ustedes se van a que???????  
  
Mai: que nosotros nos vamos a casar ,Mokuba estima mucho a Joey así que tu y el están invitados  
  
Kaiba no sabia que hacer estaba impactado mirando a Joey ,mientras que este estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar ,Seto no lo podía creer sentía que todo se venia abajo ,sus sentimientos ,su vida ,todo ,ahora si que se sentía humillado y pisoteado  
  
Definitivamente Joey perdió a Kaiba ,porque ahora lo miraría con odio Pero que dirá Seto ahora......,que dirá Seto Kaiba el gran Seto Kaiba, quien ha sido engañado, engatusado y que ha perdido frente a una mujer el mayor duelo de su vida ,el duelo del amor......... continuara..............  
  
***********************  
  
Hola espero que estén bien ahora si que tal vez ya no haya nada que hacer, pero les adelanto lo peor tal vez ya no tengamos seto para el próximo capitulo o sea que tal vez el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo de Seto, de mi Seto ,de nuestro Seto del Seto de todos nosotros, que va de todas nosotras T__T realmente lo siento Seto Q.E.P.D ......,pero eso esta por verse.....  
  
Atte. Mariela 


	16. union sin amor es muerte con dolor

Kaiba sin embargo no dijo nada solo entro rápidamente a la mansión y Joey decido seguirlo  
  
Mai: Joey a donde vas  
  
Joey: Mai luego conversamos  
  
Mai: esta bien cariño adiós  
  
Mai se dispuso a irse a su casa para comenzar los preparativos de la boda y sobretodo decirle a todo el mundo que se iban a casar  
  
En tanto Bakura había escuchado todo perfectamente, ya que estaba muy cerca e intuyó que Seto al conversar con Joey saldría de la mansión e iría a cualquiera lado  
  
Adentro de la mansión---------  
  
Joey: Seto espera  
  
Kaiba: que quieres, ahora si que no hay nada que hablar  
  
Joey: claro que tenemos que hablar  
  
Kaiba: me mentiste Joey, me engañaste ,ya no quiero volver a verte grandísimo idiota  
  
Joey: Seto escúchame  
  
Kaiba: no, porque no te vas con ella ,tienen que arreglar los preparativos de la boda  
  
Joey: Seto por favor...  
  
Kaiba: por favor nada ,que me dirás ahora que ella te obligo ,yo jamás te voy a perdonar lo que acabaste de hacer ,me negaste ,te importo un carajo lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros, pero sabes me alegra que ella haya venido ,porque por menos me sirvió para saber quien eres realmente ,te querías vengar de mi verdad  
  
Joey: Seto no ,yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así  
  
Kaiba: y sabes que bueno que no estuve contigo ,porque después me arrepentiría toda mi vida de haber estado con alguien así  
  
Joey: Seto quiero que me escuches por favor, entiendo como te sientes, pero tienes que saber como son las cosas  
  
Kaiba: pero que tanto me vas a decir si......  
  
Joey(grito) Seto...  
  
Kaiba: y quien te crees tu para venir a gritarme en mi propia casa  
  
Joey: discúlpame Seto ,lo siento pero no me quieres escuchar y.....  
  
Kaiba: esta bien te voy a escuchar ,pero de ahora en adelante para ti perro yo soy Kaiba no Seto para ti  
  
Joey : esta bien se.....(Kaiba lo miro amenazante) perdón Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: así esta mejor  
  
Joey: primero que nada lo que te dijo Mai es verdad  
  
Kaiba: pues bien te casas ,y me engañaste eso es todo adiós  
  
Joey: Kaiba espera, si me caso con ella es porque.....  
  
Kaiba: te casas y punto ya no quiero escuchar nada mas wheeler, eres lo peor ,ni siquiera un perro seria como tu ,ya que ellos son fieles a sus amos ,en cambio tu eres un mentiroso, no me importa el motivo por el que te casas, el asunto es que te casas y ya Haya o no haya amor ,tiene que haber una razón por la cual ella va a ser tu esposa y yo no quiero saberlo.  
  
Joey: Kaiba yo no te mentí ,mis sentimientos son sinceros  
  
Kaiba: deja de ,mentir  
  
Joey: no miento ,yo no siento nada por Mai  
  
Kaiba: vete al diablo  
  
En tanto Mai iba a su casa y por el camino se encontró con Tea------  
  
Tea: Mai como estas  
  
Mai: mejor que nunca y tu  
  
Tea: yo estoy bien pero no tanto como tu por lo que veo, pero por que no me cuentas Mai  
  
Mai: Tea afírmate, me caso  
  
Tea: que????????  
  
Mai: si me caso ,me caso con Joey  
  
Tea. Pero cuando se casan?  
  
Mai: lo antes posible  
  
Ambas se dirigieron a la tienda de videos del abuelo de Yugi ya que allí estarían todos sus amigos  
  
Llegando a la tienda Tea lo primero que hizo fue informarle a todos de la noticia  
  
Yugi: pero que buena noticia los felicito  
  
Serenity: y mi hermano donde esta, tengo que felicitar al novio  
  
Mai: esta en la mansión de Kaiba  
  
Tristan: se seguro a de estarse preparando para irse de allí ya que se ha recuperado totalmente  
  
Serenity: pero que emoción que se vayan a casar ,bienvenida Mai a la familia  
  
Mai: gracias Serenity  
  
Serenity: no Mai gracias a ti por hacer a mi hermano sentar cabeza  
  
Todos estaban muy felices menos uno Tristan estaba mas bien preocupado, Yugi noto esto y decidió conversar a solas con el  
  
Mientras que el abuelo de Yugi daba un discurso muy extenso acerca del matrimonio que aburriría a cualquiera  
  
Yugi: que pasa Tristan ,no te alegra la noticia  
  
Tristan :no es eso Yugi  
  
Yugi: entonces  
  
Tristan: es que me parece extraño  
  
Yugi: que cosa  
  
Tristan: que acaso no conoces a Joey ,lo ultimo que haría en su vida seria casarse  
  
Yugi: pero el ama a Mai  
  
Tristan: si ,pero yo lo he visto mas enamorado de otras chicas y sin embargo, jamás ha pensado en el matrimonio  
  
Yugi: si pensándolo bien tienes razón  
  
Tristan: además el y yo hemos sido amigos por años y en la fiesta de Kaiba me di cuenta de que no es a Mai a quien ama  
  
Yugi: pero eso no puede ser posible entonces a quien podría amar  
  
Tristan: no se, pero sabes si Kaiba no fuera hombre y si no conociera a mi amigo juraría que a quien ama esa Seto Kaiba  
  
Yugi: pero Tristan que cosas dices  
  
Entonces Yugi recordó las palabras de Yami "por su bien espero que esa persona no sea Seth",en esos instantes Yugi supo que Yami amaba a Seth y......no podía ser si Yami y el ahora eran pareja ,sin duda debían hablar  
  
En eso aparece Serenity  
  
Serenity: ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo verdad??  
  
Tristan: Serenity tu.....es decir ,nosotros ,nos escuchaste???  
  
Serenity: disculpen muchachos yo no quería pero...,sospeche que se podía tratar de Joey sobre lo que iban a hablar  
  
Yugi: si Mai ,es que hay algo que incomoda a Tristan ,dice que tal vez Mai no sea a quien ama a Joey  
  
Serenity: y que jurarías que esa persona es Kaiba; sabes algo yo también sospecharía lo mismo, fue muy rara la actitud de Joey para con Kaiba ,primero aceptar pasar el cumpleaños de Kaiba ,sin invitar a nadie mas, luego no se despegó de el hasta que Tea lo llamo, después cuando se alejo de Kaiba no lo dejaba de mirar y por ultimo la actitud que tuvieron en la clínica  
  
Yugi: yo creo que eso lo hace porque Kaiba esta solo, piénsenlo bien Kaiba y Mokuba necesitan a alguien mas ya que, si le pasa algo a Mokuba, Kaiba queda solo y si le pasa algo a Kaiba Mokuba queda solo  
  
Tristan: tal vez la relación de hermanos que tengan Mokuba y Kaiba lo identifica, porque si algo te pasa a ti Serenity el se sentiría muy mal  
  
Serenity: si tienes razón  
  
Yugi: pero por que tu piensas lo mismo que Tristan acerca de que Mai no es a quien ama  
  
Serenity: es muy simple Yugi ,Joey jamás dejaría que Mai viviera sola a dar una noticia tan importante como esa  
  
Yugi: pensándolo bien tienes razón aquí hay gato encerrado  
  
Por otro lado en la mansión Kaiba  
  
Joey: Kaiba yo no te engañé entiéndelo  
  
Kaiba: no me digas...?pero que tonto fui ¿como se le dice a alguien que esta con dos personas la vez? ,¿como se le dice a alguien que esta a punto de casarse y sin embargo tiene a otra persona?, ¿que fui yo para ti?, tu amante, si fui tu amante  
  
Joey: no Kaiba tu no fuiste mi amante, yo no tenia pensado casarme con Mai de no ser por que ella....  
  
Kaiba: no me interesa escucharte ,no me interesa  
  
Seto estaba muy alterado y unos adornos que habían en una mesa los tiro la suelo, Joey por su parte al ver como Seto se provocaba heridas en las manos ya que algunos adornos eran de vidrio ,decidió detenerlo ,lo tenia tan cerca que solo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente ,ante lo cual sintió como Kaiba no hacia nada por zafarse ,lentamente la respiración de Kaiba se agitaba, Joey noto que estaba llorando ,y esto le provoco lágrimas también a el. Seto a quien amaba de una manera indescriptible estaba sufriendo y por su culpa ,Joey lo único que quería era verlo feliz ,pero por el contrario lo hacia sufrir, Joey sabia que Seto lo amaba, y al el le dolía el doble todo lo que sucedía porque no solo sufría el a renunciar a Kaiba sino que también por lo que Seto estaba pasando por su culpa  
  
Quien lo diría que la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad sucedería algo así  
  
Kaiba se separo un poco del abrazo de Joey y lo mira con una expresión de tristeza que jamás hubiera imaginado ,Joey sintió como su cargazón se partía en dos ,y sus bellos ojos azules estaban inundados de lagrimas ,Joey ya no podía hablar estaba sumido en un llanto amargo, por que? Por que tenia que hacerle eso a alguien a quien amaba tanto?  
  
Joey por fin pudo decir algo..,  
  
Joey: Seto ,Seto...,yo..,yo te amo te amo  
  
Seto solo lo miro sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza ,Joey acerco cada vez mas su cuerpo al de Kaiba y lo beso ,en el beso Kaiba dejo caer una lagrimas, ante lo cual Joey solo pudo intensificar el beso  
  
Cuando se separaron Kaiba solo dijo "adiós Joey"....  
  
Era como si presintiera que algo malo le iba a suceder  
  
Y salió lo mas pronto posible de la mansión sin rumbo fijo Joey solo pudo seguirlo y Mokuba también quien estaba en la azotea  
  
Mokuba: Seto, Seto adonde vas hermano??  
  
Pero Kaiba no respondió, solo siguió corriendo y Bakura quien estaba escondido en algún lugar de la azotea aprovecho el momento de distracción por parte de todos, para salir de la mansión e ir en busca de su auto blanco.  
  
Kaiba corrió lo mas rápido posible, saliendo de la mansión sin sospechar que Bakura estaba esperándolo, en tanto Mokuba y Joey lo seguían ,estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando ven a Bakura bajarse de un auto y tomar a Kaiba por el brazo amenazando con matarlo de un balazo  
  
Bakura: que bueno que volvemos a vernos Seto  
  
Kaiba: suéltame Bakura déjame en paz  
  
Joey: suelta a Seto ,madito infeliz  
  
Mokuba: por lo que mas quieras no le hagas nada a mi hermano  
  
Bakura :No den un paso o de lo contrario mato a Kaiba  
  
Bakura con una cuerda amarra las manos de Seto y lo obliga a subir al auto con el, y hace andar el auto a toda velocidad Joey no sabia que hacer entonces Mokuba entró a la mansión y saco una llaves de un auto se subió con Joey, quien iba manejando ,ambos tenían miedo ya que Bakura iba demasiado rápido y era difícil alcanzarlo  
  
Bakura iba demasiado rápido, además el clima era horrible a pesar de que era verano estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y era difícil identificar el auto de Bakura, quien para variar estaba ebrio  
  
Tal vez hasta aquí llegaba la vida de Seto Kaiba ,un gran duelista ,un gran hombre de negocios ,con un intelecto privilegiado ,y aunque no lo demostraba con palabras un hombre con un gran corazón ,un gran hermano que había dedicado prácticamente toda su vida a Mokuba ,tal vez esta era última vez que veríamos sus lindos ojos azules ,su piel blanca y perfecta, su cuerpo tan bien formado, sus buenos modales, y su clase  
  
Tal vez este era un adiós a Seto Kaiba quien amaba a su hermano y por que no decirlo a Joey.................T__T Continuará...............................  
  
Hola estoy triste por lo que escribí, el mejor de la serie para mi criterio se puede morir, estoy de luto por el.......... Aunque aun hay esperanzas pues queda historia aun .Si Seto muere también muera Bakura.....  
  
Bueno me despido atte. Mariela 


	17. bienvenido amor a la muerte

Joey quien conducía el auto trataba de alcanzar a Bakura, pero este utilizo toda clase de artimañas para escabullirse, en tanto Kaiba trataba de hablarle a Bakura , preguntarle que era lo que pretendía y de convencerlo para que desistiera de lo que estaba haciendo ,pero cada vez que lo hacia Bakura lo amenazaba de muerte apuntándolo con una pistola  
  
Bakura iba sin rumbo fijo ,además ya empezaba a ver borroso y ya no podía ir mas rápido, Mokuba estaba muy angustiado y Joey tenia el doble del trabajo ,tranquilizar a Mokuba y perseguir a Bakura ,Joey quería que Mokuba se quedara en la mansión pero este había insistido y no tenían tiempo que perder, además si Serenity estuviera en la situación que estaba Seto el haría lo posible por ir a salvarla  
  
Joey sentía una angustia interna que no lo dejaba en paz acompañado de sentimientos de culpa.¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer llorar a Seto, de hacer sentirse mal a Seto, de arriesgar la vida de Seto? El sabia que Bakura lo quería matar en su cumpleaños ,¿por qué no lo cuido mas? si lo amaba tanto, y ahora si algo le pasaba, que haría el sin su Seto? Y Mokuba que pasaría con Mokuba quien no dejaba de llorar por su hermano  
  
Kaiba ya había perdido las esperanzas cuando llegaron a la carretera y estuvieron a punto de chocar con un camión y volvió a insistirle a Bakura que se detuviera, pero este volvió a amenazar con matarlo si no se callaba  
  
En la casa de Yugi  
  
Yugi: Yami tenemos que hablar  
  
Yami: de que Yugi  
  
Yugi: Yami ,yo se que.....,que tu amas a Kaiba  
  
Yami: Yugi yo...  
  
. Yugi: Yami no me digas nada solo dime si aun lo amas  
  
Yami: Yugi, no te voy a mentir lo ame y desde siglos espere volver a verlo ,pero desde que tu me diste a conocer tus sentimientos todo cambio para mi  
  
Yugi: Yami hablas en serio, Kaiba es ,pues bueno es muy atractivo  
  
Yami: pero no es ni será para mi ,lo se y no sigas diciendo que es atractivo porque me puedo poner celoso o quien sabe tal vez vaya a buscarlo  
  
Yugi: ni se te ocurra, pero por que dices que no es para ti ?  
  
Yami: porque hay alguien mas  
  
Yugi: quien ,no me digas que Bakura yo los vi a los tres conversando  
  
Yami: si eso me dieron a entender, pero sabes ,creo que esa persona no es Bakura, es otra persona  
  
Yugi: quien Yami?  
  
Yami: no lo se  
  
Yugi: hablando de confusiones y amores ,sabias que Mai y Joey se casan?  
  
Yami: Mai y Joey? no ,no lo creo  
  
Yugi: en serio  
  
Yami: pero si ellos ,digo Joey ya no....  
  
Yugi: tu también piensas lo mismo  
  
Yami: que Joey ya no ama a Mai ,pues si  
  
Yugi: y entonces, ¿por que habrían de casarse?  
  
Yami: porque algo los ata  
  
Yugi: que podría ser???  
  
Yami: pues que mas Yugi ,un hijo  
  
Yugi: un hijo?????????noooooooo  
  
Yami: bueno es lo único que se me ocurre, además se nota que Joey ya no la ama  
  
Yugi: por que lo dices?  
  
Yami: porque en la fiesta de Kaiba ni siquiera se acerco a ella ni siquiera la miro....,al único a quien miro fue a...no, no mejor olvídalo  
  
Yugi: a Seto Kaiba verdad??  
  
Yami: tu lo has dicho Yugi a Seto Kaiba, yo estaba muy preocupado hablando con el ,pero podía darme cuenta de que Joey miraba a Kaiba y luego me miraba a mi como ,como si tuviera celos o algo así......., si no conociera a Joey juraría que lo ama  
  
Yugi: sabes, tanto Tristan como Serenity piensan lo mismo y hasta yo estoy por pensarlo  
  
Yami: pero se llevan pésimo y esa es una de las razones por las cuales no puede ser  
  
Yugi: pero si fue a su cumpleaños  
  
Yami: por Mokuba desde luego  
  
Yugi: si tienes razón o tal vez este con el porque esta solo........  
  
Yami ya no sospechaba sino que estaba seguro que había algo entre Joey y Kaiba ,pero prefería no decirle nada a Yugi ya que no era el momento, además debían ser Kaiba y Joey quienes lo confesaran  
  
Mai por su parte junto con Tea y Serenity fueron a comprar el vestido de novia, pero Tea y Serenity deseaban saber como se le había declarado Joey  
  
Tea: y ya tienen la fecha?  
  
Mai: si dentro de un mes  
  
Serenity: que bueno ,pero por que no nos cuentas Mai como fue que se te declaro mi hermano  
  
Mai: ehhh Joey?????  
  
Serenity : si Joey quien mas  
  
Mai: pues bueno, estábamos en la fiesta y Tea llamo a Joey y yo le dije que fuéramos a conversar a la cocina, estando allí yo le declare mi amor y...  
  
Tea: y??? Vamos cuéntanos Mai ,dinos que paso  
  
Al escuchar esa pregunta Mai invento cualquier cosa que se le vino a la mente  
  
Mai: Y el me dijo que también me amaba y nos besamos y.......  
  
Serenity: y por que no aprovecharon a formalizar su compromiso allí mismo  
  
Mai: es que queríamos darles la sorpresa ,y consideramos que aun no era el momento ,queríamos tiempo  
  
Tea: ahh ,ya entiendo querían tener un noviazgo seguro ,conocerse mejor y después formalizar ,eso esta bien  
  
Tea quedo conforme con la explicación ,pero Serenity no, ya que conocía a su hermano y sabia que el jamás mantendría en secreto algo así, mas aun cuando el no se caracterizaba por su discreción Y si ellos se habían comprometido en el cumpleaños de Kaiba por que no le dijo nada a ella ,cuando siempre se decían todo. Aquí hay algo muy extraño que Serenity estaba dispuesta a descubrir  
  
Mientras tanto en al carretera donde estaban muy lejos de la mansión ya que habían cerros y todo eso  
  
Joey logro estar lo mas cerca posible del auto hasta que estuvo al lado de este y cuando están a punto de quedar en frente de el lo cual lo obligaría a detenerse, Bakura le disparo a una de las ruedas del auto lo cual hizo que el auto disminuyera su velocidad y esto le servio a Bakura para perderlos de vista  
  
Ahora si que era el fin de Kaiba y Bakura ,este estaba muy borracho y mientras manejaba se distraía tratando de besar a Kaiba o bebiendo una botella de la vino ,hasta que Bakura ya no sabia ni lo que decía y cuando iba a tocar a Kaiba no se fijo que había una curva en la carretera y siguió directo como si la carretera siguiera hacia ese rumbo  
  
Kaiba solo pudo decir  
  
Kaiba: Bakura, Bakura ,vamos el auto se va a estrellar dobla  
  
Bakura: no Kaiba vamos a morir juntitos los dos ,tu y yo....( si que estaba ebrio)  
  
Nooooooooooo solo pudo decir Kaiba desesperado al ver el rumbo que tomaba el auto  
  
El auto siguió derecho y cayo cerro abajo ,donde rodó varias veces hasta quedar con las ruedas arriba con la gasolina bañando el auto el cual en cualquier momento podía explotar ,sacar a alguien de allí era muy difícil ya que no quedo en su posición normal y requería trabajo y tiempo poder rescatar a alguien cosa que por causa de la gasolina no contaban  
  
Joey pudo divisar el auto de Bakura y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió junto con Mokuba hasta el auto  
  
La pregunta es...¿alcanzaran a salvar a Kaiba y Bakura? o morirán junto con la explosión que estaba a punto de provocar el auto?  
  
************************* Hola estaba pensando no continuar con el fics ya que considero la idea demasiado trágica, pero bueno eso lo pensare bien tampoco se mucho de lemon así que no saldrá mucho de eso o tal vez si ^_^,bueno a lo que iba estaba pensando en no continuar el fics ya que esta muy trágico y tal vez lo que sigue no les vaya a gustar mucho Bueno me despido atte. Mariela 


	18. campeon y a la vez perdedor

La gasolina tenia casi todo el auto bañado ,en tanto Joey se acerco al auto y noto que estaba a punto de explotar ,entonces con gran trabajo abrió la puerta del auto y saco y Kaiba ,pero Bakura no aparecía por ningún lado, unos segundos después el auto estallo  
  
Joey tomo a Seto en sus brazos y luego lo deposito en el suelo ,Mokuba en lo primero que pensó fue que estaba muerto ya que no mostraba rastros de vida ,además de estar bañado en sangre ,Seto no tenia pulso y Joey tuvo que darle respiración boca a boca cuando creyó todo perdido Joey lo abrazo fuertemente entre llantos y pareció volverle el pulso pero muy débilmente ,Mokuba lo mas rápidamente llamo a una ambulancia que no tardo en llegar  
  
En la ambulancia se llevaron a Kaiba y llegando a la clínica fue a dar a la sala de urgencias ,estaba en un estado muy grave ,Mokuba y Joey en tanto estaban en la sala de espera  
  
Joey:(llorando) : por que Seto por que? Fue mi culpa  
  
Mokuba: Joey no fue tu culpa ,mi hermanito se....,se va a poner bien..yo se que se va a poner bien  
  
Mokuba con mucho esfuerzo pronuncia las últimas palabras y abraza a Joey poniéndose a llorar desconsoladamente  
  
Mientras tanto Kaiba estaba conectado a muchas maquinas y hablando con su subconsciente  
  
Yo.....,yo soy Seto....,si soy Seto Kaiba ,el gran Seto Kaiba......a temprana edad me convertí en todo un empresario , luego en el campeón de los duelos de moustros en el mejor de todos los duelistas, aunque eso haya cambiado con la aparición de Yugi ,yo siempre me esmeré por ser el mejor ,para ser el mas reconocido, pero ahora todo eso se va...todos mis esfuerzos se van porque a pesar de que fui el mejor jamás , jamás fui el mas feliz.....  
  
Y los momentos felices de mi vida son contados y ya....,ya no los recuerdo, aunque recuerdo haber visto feliz a Mokuba y eso de algún modo me hacia feliz a mi  
  
Aunque antes de conocer a Yugi yo fuera el mejor ,de antemano el ya me había ganado porque siempre tuvo lo que yo no ,tuvo amigos, tuvo una infancia normal y como todo el mundo, pero yo nunca tuve amigos porque siempre pensé que en la única persona en quien podía confiar era en mi, ya que muchas veces me traicionaron , me desilusioné y vi la amistad como algo que era sinónimo de interés ,de engaño y de mentira  
  
Derrote a muchos siempre por ser el mejor....,como también fui humillado por muchos  
  
Si tuviera que retroceder en el tiempo ,no me importaría tener dinero, pero si ser feliz  
  
Jamás tuve la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal como todos los niños  
  
Ellos siempre jugaban y sonreían y yo...,siempre trabajando , siempre llorando y dejándome explotar por mi padrastro,.por alguien que no tenia nada que ver conmigo, sin embargo en los días de mi vida de amargura y de dolor tenia mucho que ver ,de hecho el era el principal provocador de todo lo infeliz que yo haya sido, porque el me privo de todo lo bueno que puede vivir una persona ,de todas la ilusiones que puede tener un niño ,de todos los sueños que puede tener un niño...  
  
Pero si hay un momento feliz en mi vida , ahora que recuerdo ,cuando nació Mokuba y cuando te conocí a ti Joey Wheeler ,el perro ,el cachorro ,mi cachorro ...,aunque no se si eres mi salvación o mi perdición  
  
Yo ,Seto Kaiba ,el gran Seto Kaiba perdí....perdí mi vida, perdí mi niñez, perdí la felicidad y perdí......,perdí el amor  
  
Si tan solo hubiera sido como los demás niños, si tan solo no fuera tan frió, pero que le voy a hacer yo aprendí a vivir así ,dentro de una coraza de hierro que no se dejaba humillar ni pisotear por nadie  
  
Fueron tantas veces las que me humillaron cuando era un niño que ahora me sobreprotejo a mi mismo, sin importar lo que sientan los demás ,ya que cuando a nadie ,pero a nadie excepto a mi hermano le importaba lo que yo sintiera ......  
  
Yo Seto Kaiba no estoy solo tengo a Mokuba ,pero cuando yo muera...,cuando yo muera que pasara con el.....  
  
Mi nombre es Seto....Seto, sólo Seto y mi apellido ya......ya no lo recuerdo...  
  
Solo recuerdo que fui un campeón y a la vez un perdedor....  
  
Poco a poco Kaiba se fue retirado de este mundo mientras los doctores hacían lo posible por reanimarlo Lograron volverlo a la vida, pero solo por poco tiempo  
  
Los doctores llegaron a la resolución de que ya no había nada que hacer ,Kaiba estaba desahuciado, Seto dentro de poco tiempo iba a morir  
  
Un doctor se acerco a Mokuba y Joey ,y preguntó si había algún pariente a aparte de Mokuba, como no había nadie mas decidieron darle la noticia a ambos, como Mokuba era un niño lo mejor era no dar la noticia de forma abrupta  
  
Mokuba: como esta Seto ,que va a pasar con el???se va a poner bien verdad?  
  
Doctor: muchachos ,hay cosas en la vida que suceden aunque no queramos ,nosotros lo doctores juramos salvar la vida de nuestros pacientes ,pero llega cierto momento en el cual ya no hay nada que hacer y realmente nosotros buscamos formas y formas de salvarles la vida porque sabemos que hay personas sufriendo por ellos....  
  
Joey: doctor, no ,no nos diga eso Seto se va a poner bien el es muy fuerte y....  
  
Doctor: realmente lo siento mucho pero llego aquí en muy mal estado ,nosotros estamos tratándolo con calmantes ,pero su cuerpo esta muy lastimado además sus defensas con muy débiles y......  
  
Mokuba: Seto no se va morir ,Seto no........  
  
Doctor: Mokuba tu hermano esta muy mal ,esta sufriendo ,ya ni siquiera debe sentir su cuerpo  
  
Joey: pero doctor ya hizo todo lo posible  
  
Doctor: lo siento mucho ,pero lo intentamos todo ,estuvo a punto de morirse ,pero pudimos evitarlo por el momento ,es como si Kaiba quisiera despedirse de ustedes, quieren verlo?  
  
Joey: si vamos a ir a verlo pero no para despedirnos de Seto ,sino que para pedirle ,suplicarle que no nos deje  
  
Mokuba: vamos Joey, vamos a ver a Seto  
  
Entraron a la habitación y ahí estaba Seto conectado a esa maquina para poder respirar ,al verlo Mokuba corrió a abrazarlo y a decirle cuanto lo quería ,Joey también se acerco , le tomo la mano y le acarició su suave cabello ,tal vez esta era la ultima vez que lo veía, aunque era tan injusto ver a alguien como seto muriéndose poco a poco  
  
Mokuba le pedía perdón por haberle causado tantos problemas, ya que de no ser por el su vida hubiera sido muy distinta, hubiera sido un niño normal ,como todos  
  
Joey entre llantos le rogaba que no partiera aun ,que le demostrara a todos quien era Seto Kaiba ,que le demostrara a los doctores que el viviría ,que el era fuerte ,que el era el campeón, el campeón quien había ganado su corazón y sus pensamientos  
  
Cada vez se acercaba mas a la muerte, su pulso era débil ,Seto se estaba muriendo y ni Joey ni Mokuba podrían hacer nada por evitarlo ,poco a poco la maquina indicaba que Seto moría ,cuando de pronto la maquina indica que Seto estaba muerto ya no había nada que hacer........  
  
***************************  
  
Hola...,como están ,yo por mi parte muy triste por el fics, pero aun queda mucho y quien sabe que pase con seto ,lo único que les puedo decir es que como los protagonistas de esta historia son Seto y Joey quedan juntos....,pero tal vez juntos en la otra vida...,o en esta vida o tal vez no queden juntos ,pero si amándose si quieren saber mas de lo que pasara con ambos lean el próximo fics que ya viene en camino, porque no se por que se me ocurrió seguir adelante con el fics ,será tal vez porque tendrán un bonito final ^_______^yo por mi parte ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo y aunque el final no lo tenga escrito ,esta en mi mente Les saluda atte mariela 


	19. una mentira,piadosa?

En tanto Kaiba ya no sentía nada solo se veía recordando su pasado y viendo a personas ya muertas que le decían que cruzara una puerta ,aquella puerta estaba llena de luz ,y ellos le decían que allí seria feliz ,cada vez veía escenas de su vida llenas de sufrimiento e incluso llego a preguntarse que lo correcto era dejar de vivir ,pero de pronto........de pronto siente una voz que le dice que no vaya ,Seto no logra saber quien es ,pero esa persona le dice que lo necesita, que no podría vivir sin el y le dice que lo perdone ,Seto estaba confundido no sabia si cruzar la puerta y ser feliz o estar siempre con esa persona, luego siente como le extiende su mano para que el la tome, Kaiba finalmente le toma la mano y siente una calidez y un amor indescriptible, jamás se separarían parara lo que pasara, y ve su medalla ,aquella medalla que Joey le regalo ,brillaba como nunca entonces comprendió quien era.........  
  
Todos lo creían ya muerto y unas lagrimas de Joey cayeron en sus mejillas ,Mokuba apretó la manos de Kaiba ,y de pronto sintió que esta le correspondía ,era un milagro Seto estaba vivo ,Joey fue a avisarle a los doctores los cuales lo encontraron insólito, no podía ser verdad  
  
Entonces los doctores le pidieron a Joey y Mokuba que dejaran la habitación  
  
Una hora después les estaban informando que Kaiba estaba bien ,pero un poco débil por lo que tendría que estar unas semanas allí  
  
Joey se pregunto si Kaiba habrá sentido lo mismo que el cuando Bakura le disparo y luego concluyo que si ,ya que por algo estaba vivo, la vida les estaba dando otra oportunidad a ambos y........Mai ,se había olvidado de Mai.....  
  
Luego se les permitió ver a Kaiba y podrían quedarse allí el tiempo que quisieran ,Mokuba y Joey pasaron horas sin moverse de allí ni siquiera para ir al baño o a la cafetería  
  
Mokuba tenia muchas cosas que preguntarle a Joey y no dudo en hacerlo  
  
Mokuba: Joey supe que te vas a casar  
  
Joey: si Mokuba dentro de un mes mas  
  
Mokuba: y por que te casas?  
  
Joey: ehh, bueno porque  
  
Mokuba: por que te casas? Por que te casas si mi hermano te quiere  
  
Joey: Mokuba tu.....  
  
Mokuba: si yo ya lo se ,se perfectamente lo que hay entre ustedes y no me parece justo que te cases con Mai  
  
Joey: a mi tampoco  
  
Mokuba: entonces por que lo haces ,que acaso ya no quieres a Seto?  
  
Joey: no es eso ,yo si quiero a Seto  
  
Mokuba: no me digas lo quieres pero como un amigo  
  
Joey: no, yo lo quiero de la misma manera que se que el me quiere  
  
Mokuba :y si lo quieres por que lo dejas? Que tiene ella que no tenga mi hermano? bueno ya se que es mujer ,pero mi hermano es inteligente, es apuesto, es buena persona ,comprensivo ,es el mejor hermano del mundo y te quiere mucho, eso yo lo se, porque yo escuche lo que dijo Mai acerca de que ustedes se iban a casar y vi que mi hermano se puso muy triste ,mas aun cuando tu negaste todo lo que hubo entre ustedes por que lo hiciste? porque que negaste a Seto?  
  
Joey: Mokuba, te diré la verdad  
  
Mokuba: esta bien ,porque aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste  
  
Joey: pero prométeme no decirle nada a Seto  
  
Mokuba: si lo hace sufrir no lo haré  
  
Joey: yo...,yo me caso con Mai no porque la ame ya que a quien quiero de verdad es a Seto y.....  
  
Mokuba: y porque te casas con ella  
  
Joey: aquí viene lo peor, porque ella va...,ella va a tener un hijo Mokuba ,un hijo mío  
  
****** Yugi y los demás estaban muy preocupados ya que Joey les había dicho que iría a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi donde todos se reunirían para confirmar la noticia del matrimonio, aprovechar de celebrar y mostrarle una sorpresa que le tenían  
  
Yugi: por que no llegara aun Joey  
  
Tristan: de seguro se demoró repartiendo diarios ,hay veces en las que tiene trabajo extra  
  
Serenity: pero Joey jamás se demoraría en un momento como este ,algo malo debe haberle pasado  
  
Tristan :no te preocupes Serenity puede demorarse un poco, además tiene que prepararse bien para decirnos algo tan importante  
  
Serenity: yo se que hay algo mas y lo voy a descubrir  
  
Tristan: a que te refieres Serenity?  
  
Serenity: a..,a nada Tristan ,solo pensaba en voz alta  
  
******* A Joey se le había olvidado por completo que tenia que reunirse con sus amigos, estaba tan ocupado viendo el bello rostro de Seto y contándole la verdad a Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: pero Joey que vas a hacer ahora  
  
Joey: tengo que responder por mi hijo, y es por eso que me caso con Mai  
  
Mokuba: y Seto ,sabes cuanto va a sufrir Seto  
  
Joey: si lo se Mokuba ,no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no me interesa mi dolor sino que el de el, yo soy el culpable de todo ,de todo el dolor que Seto tiene ,por un momento cuando los doctores decían que ya no había esperanza ,y cuando lo vi sentí como si Seto ya no tuviera deseos de vivir entiendes y yo era el causante de eso  
  
No niego que cuando lo conocí a pesar de que lo encontraba atractivo y sin querer me enamore de el aunque , siempre le critique su frialdad y lo vi como alguien lleno de amargura ,sin sentimientos, seco por dentro ,pero cuando vi como era contigo ,cuando vi en sus ojos supe que no me había equivocado, y que me había enamorado de la persona correcta, solo que algo lo hacía actuar así ,y siempre me hice la misma pregunta (mirando a seto) ¿cómo conquistarte?,como acercarme a ti? parecía algo imposible, ya que lo que sentía no era algo considerado como normal por las personas ,y alguien como tu jamas se fijaría en mi, además se rumoreaba que tenias algo con Ishizu........  
  
Mokuba: y ahora? Que pasara ahora Joey?  
  
Joey estaba en otro mundo mirando a Kaiba y si no es porque Mokuba le hizo esa pregunta Joey se habría olvidado de su presencia  
  
Joey: tendré que casarme con Mai ,y renunciar a Seto aunque esto nos cause dolor a ambos e incluso a Mai ya que no es correspondida y mis amigos ,si ellos se darán cuenta cuando yo les diga que.....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mis amigos!!!!!!!!!!! Joey recordó que tenían que reunirse ,y ya habían pasado mas de tres horas de eso  
  
Joey: yo prometí reunirme con mis amigos y...  
  
Mokuba: si quieres ve Joey yo me quedo con Seto  
  
Joey: no Mokuba ,yo no voy a dejar a Seto, sólo voy a hablar por teléfono para decirles a mis amigos que nos reuniremos otro día  
  
Mokuba: esta bien te espero  
  
Joey se dirigió a un teléfono y marcó el número de la tienda del abuelo de Yugi  
  
Joey: bueno???,hola Tristan como estas?  
  
Tristan:¿cómo quieres que este, aburridísimo esperando a que llegaras  
  
Joey: lo siento Tristan ,pero no pude ir  
  
Tristan: y donde estas??  
  
Joey: en el hospital  
  
Tristan: pero que te paso???  
  
Joey: a mi nada  
  
Tristan: entonces no me digas que a tu padre  
  
Joey: tampoco Tristan  
  
Tristan: entonces quien  
  
Joey: se trata de Kaiba  
  
Triítas: estas con ese imbecil y que le paso??? Se equivoco en apuntarte con una pistola y se apunto a el mismo?  
  
Joey: eso no fue culpa de Kaiba ya te lo dije  
  
Tristan: a no?? Sabes yo no creo eso de que fue Bakura, el no tiene nada contra ti, fue Kaiba ,ese tipo esta loco  
  
Joey: Tristan ya basta ,tu no tienes derecho de hablar así de Kaiba ,el...,el casi muere por mi culpa, ya que Bakura es quien de verdad esta loco ,se lo llevo en un auto blanco el cual se volcó y ....(Joey no pudo contener las lagrimas) y tu Tristan dices que es un imbecil ,no fue su culpa, te das cuenta de que si algo le pasa a el Mokuba se queda solo...,y yo t.....  
  
Tristan: entiendo Joey .......  
  
Tristan comprendió que Joey no se iría de allí ,pero Mai no estaba dispuesta a quedar mal, ella no sabia donde estaba Joey, así que le quito el teléfono a Tristan y le dijo que se alejara ,de modo tal que no pudiera escuchar la conversación  
  
Mai: Joey??? Tienes que venir ahora mismo  
  
Joey:(secándose las lagrimas)ya le explique a Tristan que no puedo ir  
  
Mai: tienes que venir Joey  
  
Mai y todos sus amigos estaban esperándolo para darle su sorpresa que era una pequeña celebración en conmemoración a su boda y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin su celebración así que inventó lo que se le vino a la mente  
  
Mai: Joey ven rápido es que hay un problema  
  
Joey: que clase de problema?  
  
Mai: es que....,Serenity..  
  
Joey: que pasó con Serenity?  
  
Mai: Serenity esta muy grave y..  
  
Joey: pero como, Tristan no me dijo nada?  
  
Mai: para no preocuparte  
  
Joey :pero que le paso a Serenity?  
  
Mai: tiene fiebre y convulsiones  
  
Joey: no puede ser pobre Serenity donde están  
  
Mai: en la tienda del abuelo de Yugi  
  
Joey: y no la han llevado a un hospital aun  
  
Mai: es que....,no puede ir sin algún familiar  
  
Joey: espérenme allá voy en seguida  
  
Joey estaba tan nervioso que ingenuamente creyó en Mai sin sospechar que evidentemente era una mentira ,y si Serenity de verdad estuviera enferma Tristan se lo hubiera dicho es mas lo habrían buscado por cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo  
  
Tenia que dejar a Seto quien por suerte ya estaba mejor y eso lo hacia sentir mal, ya que no quería dejarlo, entro en su habitación y le explico a Mokuba el problema ,este lo entendió perfectamente y le dijo que el le explicaría a su hermano apenas despertara  
  
Joey se despidió de Mokuba y también de Kaiba dándole un beso en los labios A pesar de que Kaiba estaba inconsciente pudo sentir el calor de los labios de Joey y supo que estaba allí con el  
  
Una hora mas tarde Kaiba abre sus ojos desde luego pensando que allí estarían Mokuba y Joey ,mira al rededor de la habitación y ve a Mokuba abrazándolo llorando de la felicidad y....,y Joey?? Donde estaba Joey....  
  
No podía ser otra vez lo había engañado, pero esta vez ,esta vez si que todo acabo ,no podía ser verdad si Joey lo salvo y.....pero si estaba Mokuba ,Mokuba lo había salvado y no Joey porque Joey jamás estuvo allí..........  
  
Mokuba podrá explicarle todo a Kaiba?? y este creerá lo que le dice....?  
  
En cuanto a Joey que dirá cuando se entere de la mentira de Mai ,que le dirá a Mai ,ya que por culpa de su mentira tuvo que dejar a Seto y no verlo despertar.....  
  
Continuara.............  
  
Hola ,primero que nada pido disculpas por haber dicho que no iba a continuar el fics, pero lo que paso que ninguno de sus reviews había llegado a pesar de que apareciera una cifra que no correspondía, además de que el sistema no respondía y siempre que iba a subir el próximo capitulo me aparecía que no se podía mostrar la pagina ,o que esperara unos minutos , en fin si pienso continuar el fics ,disculpen era solo que no quería herir sentimientos ya que se que hay muchas personas que quieren a Kaiba entre ellas estoy yo y no les gustaría verlo sufrir ,aunque ninguno(a) de ustedes Me a dicho malos comentarios del fics si lo he recibido de personas cercanas ,pero ya lo pensé bien y voy a escribir para quienes quieran leer Disculpándose nuevamente se despide atte Mariela 


	20. para que mentir si la verdad es una sola

Mai les había dicho a todos que Joey llegaría dentro de un instante lo cual le pareció muy extraño a Tristan ,y se lo hizo saber a Yugi  
  
Tristan: Yugi esto si que esta muy extraño  
  
Yugi: a que te refieres Tristan  
  
Tristan: Kaiba esta internado en la clínica y Joey esta con el , me dijo que no podría venir ,me pregunto que lo habrá hecho cambiar de parecer?  
  
Yugi: pues Mai quien mas  
  
Tristan: Joey jamás dejaría a Mokuba solo con la angustia de que su hermano esta grave o si?  
  
Yugi: tal vez ya esta mejor y...  
  
Tristan: y considera que es mejor venir a una celebración que estar con un enfermo que corre peligro  
  
Yugi: a que te refieres con eso  
  
Tristan: a que Bakura intento matar a Kaiba ,no solo en el día de su cumpleaños sino que también ahora  
  
Yugi: que????????  
  
Tristan: así es ,a mi me costo trabajo aceptarlo pero en el cumpleaños de Kaiba vimos a Bakura salir bañado en sangre y la verdad últimamente ha estado muy extraño  
  
Yugi: no entiendo como trato de asesinarlo si ambos eran.....  
  
Tristan. Que cosa Yugi???  
  
Yugi: no, nada pero tienes razón es muy extraño que Joey deje a Kaiba solo ,aquí hay algo muy extraño desde el matrimonio de Joey y Mai hasta esto  
  
Serenity recordó que tenia que ir a comprar unos cuantos víveres y decidió ir a una tienda que quedaba muy cerca de allí ,Tristan se ofreció a acompañarla  
  
En tanto Joey corría a toda velocidad para llegar a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi, cuando llego allí se encontró con Mai afuera esperándolo  
  
Joey: Mai ,donde esta Serenity  
  
Mai: ehh este.....,la verdad.... no esta  
  
Joey busco a Serenity por toda la tienda, pero no estaba entonces recordó que el hospital mas cercano estaba a unos pasos de allí, y se dirigió hacia ese rumbo  
  
Mai no pudo detenerlo así que se quedo viéndolo ,Yugi y tea al escuchar la voz de Joey salieron a recibirlo pero ya no estaba  
  
Tea: a donde fue Joey?  
  
Mai: bueno se fue a...,a comprar algo  
  
Tea: que cosa?  
  
Mai: ehhh no se ,no me alcanzó a decir  
  
Tea: que extraño a estado Joey últimamente  
  
Yugi y Yami no dijeron nada ,pero algo sucedía e iban a esperar a Joey afuera de la tienda mientras Mai y Tea entraban  
  
En la clínica----------------  
  
Mokuba: sabes Seto, Joey estuvo aquí  
  
Kaiba: ah, si?? Pues que contrariedad porque ya no lo veo  
  
Mokuba: es que se tuvo que ir  
  
Kaiba: claro que se tuvo que ir a ver a su novia, es mas creo que ni siquiera estuvo aquí conmigo ,por que no me dices la verdad Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: hablo en serio Seto, pero tuvo un problema  
  
Kaiba(dice irónicamente) ah, ya se no sabían que parte de matrimonio enviar ,es que habían tantos que no salivan que modelo elegir  
  
Mokuba: no Seto, es que su hermana ,se puso muy mal  
  
Kaiba: y que enfermedad tiene ,ah ya se no sabe que vestido usar para la boda es eso o tal vez.... . Mokuba: no seto ,escúchame ella tiene fiebre y esta grave  
  
Kaiba: y como supo Joey que ella estaba tan grave  
  
Mokuba: porque tuvo que llamar a sus amigos ya que le había prometido que iban a ir a celebrar su compromiso con Mai  
  
Kaiba: ah ya veo y yo le arruine el día, ja vino aquí por lastima  
  
Mokuba: Seto el te salvo y lo hizo porque tu le preocupas  
  
Kaiba: mentira ,me ayudo por lastima  
  
Mokuba: te ayudo porque....  
  
Kaiba: porque no se quería sentir culpable por la muerte de alguien como yo ,porque quería pagar sus culpas sus engaños ayudándome y rescatándome de la muerte  
  
Mokuba: no ,el te ayudo porque te quiere ,porque te ama  
  
Kaiba: que?????que cosas dices Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: yo se muy bien que ustedes se aman y que están separados por culpa del destino  
  
Kaiba: por culpa del destino?? Por culpa de Joey fue el quien decidió estar con ella  
  
Mokuba estaba a punto de contarle la verdad a Seto pero recordó le había prometido a Joey guardar silencio ,Seto sufriría mas sabiendo el motivo por el cual se casaban  
  
Mokuba: seto no has pensado que debe haber algún motivo  
  
Kaiba: no se ni me interesa  
  
Kaiba estaba tan furioso con Joey que no se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba conciente de lo que sentía por Joey y sin embargo no sabia lo que pasaba  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba ,te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
Mokuba: si ,dime Seto  
  
Kaiba: de donde sacaste que Joey y yo pues nos...nos amamos  
  
Mokuba: yo mismo me di cuenta  
  
Kaiba: pero eso no es......  
  
Mokuba: yo se que es verdad, te conozco Seto tal cual como tu a mi  
  
Kaiba: y que es lo que piensas al respecto  
  
Mokuba: que si ambos se quieren esta bien, que mientras tu estés feliz esta bien  
  
Kaiba le regalo una sonrisa y un abrazo al cual Mokuba correspondió y diciéndole cuanto lo quería y lo mal que se había sentido por creerlo muerto  
  
Finalmente Kaiba agrego "solo te tengo a ti Mokuba ya que Joey y yo jamás ,pero jamás estaremos juntos ,algo me lo dice...."  
  
Joey logro llegar al hospital y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar con su hermana ante lo cual se llevo una gran sorpresa Serenity no estaba, nadie la vio llegar ni mucho menos estaba registrada  
  
Joey se dirigió angustiadísimo a la tienda del abuelo de Joey ,ahí encontró a Yami y Yugi esperándolo  
  
Yami: Joey al fin llegas, como esta Kaiba?  
  
Joey: ya esta ,mejor aunque estuvo a punto de morir  
  
Yugi: y por que no te quedaste con el, nosotros podríamos haber suspendido la celebración, además se trataba solo de una reunión de amigos en la cual nos contarían los detalles de su boda  
  
Joey estaba muy preocupado por su hermana y le parecía inconcebible que sus amigos ni siquiera le informaran acerca de su estado  
  
Joey: Yami ,Yugi ,me sorprende realmente que se preocupen de otras cosas y no me digan como esta mi hermana  
  
Terminado de hablar Joey se escucha una voz de mujer la cual le dice  
  
Perfectamente Joey, ¿por que estas tan preocupado?  
  
Esa voz era de Serenity ,pero como? al voltearse vio que estado con Tristan y se notaba que venían de haber comprado algo  
  
Joey: Serenity, pero tu ,estas bien?  
  
Serenity: claro Joey, pero por que estas tan preocupado  
  
Joey: pero si Mai me dijo que.....  
  
Serenity: que te dijo Joey?  
  
Joey: que tu estabas muy mal  
  
Serenity: eso no es cierto Joey  
  
Joey: entonces donde estabas  
  
Serenity: fui a comprar unos vivieres con Tristan  
  
Joey : que????  
  
Joey entro como fiera a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi ,después de todo Kaiba tenia algo de razón al llamarlo perro ya que estaba dispuesto a ladrarle a Mai ,y su mirado no expresaba precisamente alegría, era como un perro que lo alejaban de su amo dispuesto a todo con tal de atacar a cualquiera ,parecía como si tuviera rabia guau guau  
  
******************* Hola...,como están ,les cuento que queda mucha historia aun así que los que querían ver el final muy pronto tendrán que tener paciencia ,falta muchísimo aun por ver ,desde la reacción de Joey su matrimonio, discusiones separaciones ,sufrimiento y finalmente la felicidad  
  
También les quiero agradecer sus reviews ,sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo ,yo no me desanimare y seguiré con el fics hasta el final ya que quiero tratar muchos temas y aun Joey y Seto deben pasar por bastantes pruebas Se despide atte. mariela 


	21. mentiras no planificadas

Joey: Mai quiero hablar a solas contigo  
  
Tea quien estaba con Mai se fue enseguida  
  
Mai sospechaba lo que le iban a decir  
  
Joey: como pudiste Mai ,te das cuenta de la angustia que sentí al saber que mi hermana estaba enferma  
  
Mai: Joey es que yo ,quería darte una sorpresa  
  
Joey: pues felicidades ,me diste la peor sorpresa de mi vida Mai  
  
Mai: Joey no tienes por que ser tan hiriente conmigo  
  
Joey: entonces como quieres que te diga las cosas ,lo peor que has podido hacer a sido esto  
  
Mai no sabia que hacer así que fingió tener mareos y sentirse mal  
  
Joey: Mai estas bien ,Mai  
  
Joey tomo en brazos a Mai y la recostó en un sillón ,luego le trajo un vaso de agua y decidió no discutir mas con ella Mai aprovechó la preocupación de Joey para besarlo y este no podía dejar de imaginarse a Seto y el día de su cumpleaños cuando de no ser por Mokuba lo hubiera besado ,pero los besos de Mai no se comparaban a los de el, ya que no era lo mismo besar a alguien a quien a amas , a que besar a alguien que te esta separando de quien amas ,Joey ya no sentía nada por Mai ,ni siquiera sentía desprecio, sentía algo peor aun que era indiferencia  
  
Joey siempre pensó que el antónimo de amor no era odio sino indiferencia ya que hace mas daño  
  
Mai: Joey ya no estas enojado por lo que paso  
  
Joey: no Mai ya no  
  
Mai: tenemos que celebrar nuestro compromiso  
  
Entonces Mai supuestamente muy débil ,se levanto del sillón y llamando a todos sus amigos fueron a celebrar  
  
Estando en una sala muy sencilla ,ya que era en la tienda del abuelo de Yugi ,no solo aprovecharon para celebrar sino que también para preguntar, Serenity en especial quien era la que mas dudas tenia  
  
Serenity: bueno ,me gustaría felicitar a los novios, pero hermano fuiste muy malo conmigo al no contarme de esto antes  
  
Joey: lo siento Serenity ,pero como nos comprometimos el mismo día en el que ocurrió el accidente de Kaiba y.....  
  
Serenity: pero si Mai me dijo que se habían comprometido no el día del accidente de Kaiba sino que el día de su cumpleaños  
  
Joey: no....o sea....ehhh  
  
Serenity empezó a sospechar ,Mai estaba mintiendo ,pero por que?, debía hablar con Joey lo antes posible  
  
Mai: si Joey nos comprometimos el día del cumpleaños de Kaiba que ya no te acuerdas  
  
Joey no quería contradecir a Mai o podría ocurrirle algo al hijo que esperaba y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, así que le siguió el  
  
juego a la evidente mentira  
  
Joey: ehhh siiii....,claro  
  
Serenity: pero por que no me dijiste nada hermano nosotros jamás nos hemos ocultado algo  
  
Joey: es que....,queríamos darles la sorpresa hoy  
  
Tea: pero ni Mai nos dio la sorpresa ayer  
  
Joey: ehh ,siiii, pero la verdad..........  
  
Mai: es que queríamos darles la sorpresa hoy de que nos casamos en un mes mas  
  
Joey: ehh ,si eso en un mes mas ,esa era la sorpresa  
  
Todos empezaron a sospechar ,pero por que Mai decía mentiras ,cual era el objetivo  
  
Serenity no aguanto mas y apenas terminaron la celebración ,le dijo a Joey que tenían que hablar y así fue como se fueron a hablar a solas  
  
En tanto Kaiba estaba en la clínica muy débil ,pero según el ya se sentía bien, si había algo que detestaba era perder el tiempo, que hacia durmiendo cuando, podría estar en su oficina trabajando habían muchas cosas por hacer aun  
  
Mokuba trataba de explicarle lo de Joey ,pero Kaiba ya lo dio por perdido cuando.....  
  
Mokuba: Seto ,yo creo que cuando dos personas se quieren o se aman ,de algún modo estarán juntos ,como tu y yo  
  
Kaiba: pero tu y yo somos hermanos Mokuba ,y Joey no es nada mío, además se va a casar  
  
Mokuba sabia que Joey iba a tener un hijo con Mai ,tal vez seria muy egoísta en lo que pensaba ,pero Joey se podría hacer cargo del niño sin necesidad de estar casado, porque si se casaba con Mai ,seria un matrimonio sin amor y eso le haría mucho daño  
  
Mokuba: por que no lo llamas, Joey estuvo contigo cuando estabas inconsciente y ....  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba dime la verdad ,cuando yo me estaba muriendo ,el me tendió la mano ,el..,el lloro verdad, esas lagrimas que sentía en mis mejillas, eran de.....???  
  
Mokuba: de Joey ,el estaba muy triste y siempre te tuvo tus manos junto a las suyas  
  
Kaiba;: entonces el...,el me...,el me salvo..  
  
Fue entonces cuando en lo primero que pensó fue en estar junto a el, debía estar con el , besarlo ,abrasarlo ,jamás se había sentido tan dependiente de alguien  
  
Mokuba noto esta desesperación en su hermano y decidió llamar a Joey ,pero luego se acordó de que Serenity estaba enferma, fue entonces cuando decidió llamar a la tienda de Yugi, Mokuba iba a hablar ,pero era tanta la desesperación de Kaiba que sin querer le quito el teléfono ,y se dispuso a hablar  
  
Kaiba: bueno habla Kaiba llamaba para saber como esta......  
  
Pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz de mujer, esto lo dejo helado ,inmóvil. pero como podía ser, si ella...............  
  
Hola, bueno espero que les este gustando el fics ,el cual se caracteriza mas por engaños ,intrigas y todo eso ,no es que yo tenga mucho tiempo para imaginarme cosas, ya que me he demorado en subir este capitulo porque estoy en mi ultimo año de escuela ,pero de todos modos ,tengo listo el cap. que viene y dejo un tiempo para seguir escribiendo  
  
De despide atte. .de todos ustedes Mariela  
  
PD: Comentarios ,quejas dudas, dejen sus rewiew o mándenme un mail ,el cual será bien recibido 


	22. mi responsabilidad

Pero si se suponía que estaba grave y que Joey iba a ir a verla ,lo mas seguro era que estuviera en el hospital ,sin embargo estaba en la tienda de videojuegos del abuelo de Yugi  
  
¿qué hacia Serenity allí cuando debería de estar guardando reposo?  
  
Esto solo tenia una explicación y consistía en algo llamado engaño, si engaño Joey lo había engañado ,diciendo que iba a ver a su hermana cuando en realidad estaría con Mai celebrando felizmente su matrimonio con sus amigos  
  
Y que tanto le podía importar el estado de Kaiba si lo mas importante era estar con Mai, pero por que no fue sincero?, por que no dijo la verdad?  
  
Serenity: bueno???,bueno??? Kaiba......,estas ahí.........  
  
Joey: es Kaiba???? (Toma el teléfono) Kaiba dime algo Kaiba .....  
  
Kaiba colgó fuertemente el teléfono  
  
Joey: debo ir a........  
  
Serenity : pero antes tenemos que conversar Joey  
  
Joey se sienta en una silla y se dispone a escuchar a Serenity  
  
Kaiba estaba furioso esta si que no se la perdonaba ,de una u otra forma se iba a vengar de Joey ,pero Bakura donde estaba Bakura...?  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, que fue lo que pasó con Bakura ,esta vivo??  
  
Mokuba: no se sabe donde esta Seto  
  
Kaiba: pero como ,que le paso?  
  
Mokuba: nadie lo sabe ,lo están buscando ,aunque lo mas probable es que haya muerto cuando exploto el auto  
  
Kaiba: no puede ser ,sabes a pesar de lo que paso no le deseo la muerte.... pero cambiando de tema ,yo ya me siento bien y ya me quiero ir de aquí  
  
Mokuba: el doctor dijo que aún estabas muy débil y que debías descansar ,es por eso que estarás aquí dos semanas  
  
Kaiba: que?? Dos semanas ,Mokuba tengo muchísimo trabajo y dos semanas es demasiado  
  
Mokuba: Seto tienes que descansar  
  
Kaiba: pues bien si eso es lo que dice el doctor ,pero yo ya no quiero seguir en esta habitación ,quiero que me trasladen de aquí  
  
Mokuba: pero, por que???  
  
Kaiba: porque no quiero tener visitas  
  
Mokuba: lo dices por Joey  
  
Kaiba: pues si  
  
Si bien Kaiba quería vengarse, sentía que aun no era el momento como para verlo ,ya que podrían traicionarlo sus sentimientos ,y en cuanto a Bakura realmente no solo estaba preocupado por si estuviera vivo, sino que también se lamentaba lo ocurrido porque su venganza contra Joey tardaría aun mas  
  
En la tienda del abuelo de Yugi  
  
Serenity: hermano ya sabes de lo que quiero que hablemos  
  
Joey: si Serenity y realmente lo siento ,yo quería decírtelo pero........  
  
Serenity: no me refiero a que no me hayas dicho con anticipación lo de tu boda sino que hay muchas cosas en las que tu y Mai no coinciden  
  
Joey: como que cosas?  
  
Serenity quería probar a su hermano dándole una falsa versión acerca de lo que le dijo Mai  
  
Serenity: Joey ,lo que Mai me dijo fue que durante la fiesta de Kaiba ella te iba a declara su amor, pero tu le dijiste primero que la amabas y ella luego confirmo sus sentimientos hacia ti  
  
Joey: y así fue Serenity ,yo en la fiesta de Kaiba le dije que la amaba  
  
Serenity: estas mintiendo Joey  
  
Joey: a que te refieres Serenity?  
  
Serenity: a que ella fue quien te dijo sus sentimientos ,no tu ,yo solo te dije eso para probarte, ella te dijo que te amaba Joey ,de lo contrario tu jamás se lo hubieses dicho ,es mas creo que no se lo has dicho aun y sabes por que ,porque tu no la amas  
  
Joey: Serenity yo.........  
  
Serenity: ella dijo que en el cumpleaños de Kaiba ustedes comenzaron su noviazgo, pero tu dijiste que fue el día en el que le ocurrió el accidente, por que mientes Joey  
  
Joey: Serenity yo no quería mentirte.......  
  
Serenity: tu no la amas y si no fueras hombre juraría que amas a.......  
  
Joey: a quien ¿?  
  
Serenity: no olvídalo......  
  
Joey: Serenity por favor nosotros jamás nos hemos ocultado nada  
  
Serenity: entonces por que tu me ocultaste la verdad ,mejor dicho por qué aun me ocultas la verdad  
  
Joey: esta bien te diré la verdad ,pero tu antes dime lo que piensas  
  
Serenity: pues bien pienso que si no fueras hombre y no te conociera bien ,a la persona a quien amas es a Seto Kaiba  
  
Joey quedo fuera de si con lo que Serenity le dijo y si ella hubiera indagado en sus ojos se habría dado cuenta de que lo que ella decía era verdad, pero estaba tan preocupada ,de saber el por que se casaba con alguien que no amaba que no tomo en cuenta algo de mucha importancia  
  
Serenity: entonces yo ya te dije lo que pienso ,ahora tu dime por que te casas con alguien a quien no amas  
  
Joey: solo por un motivo Serenity  
  
Serenity: por cual Joey  
  
Joey: porque Mai esta esperando un hijo mío  
  
Serenity: pero como??no puede ser  
  
Joey: si así es Serenity ,y tengo que hacerme cargo de mi hijo  
  
Serenity: y la persona a la que amas ,que piensa de esto  
  
Joey: no lo sabe aun ,pero me odiara y sufría muchísimo  
  
Serenity: Joey tu sabes que puedes hacerte cargo de ese hijo sin tener la necesidad de.......  
  
Joey: Serenity ,pero debo darle una familia,  
  
Serenity: sin amor..,que ganas con darle una familia sin amor ,tu crees que ese hijo no se va a dar cuenta de que tu matrimonio esta deteriorado, eso le hará mas daño  
  
Joey: tienes razón....,pero que le voy a hacer debo casarme ,además a quien amo no me va a perdonar esto Serenity  
  
Serenity: entiendo ella debe querer formar una familia y todo eso.....  
  
Joey no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante lo que dijo su hermana ya que en realidad no era ella sino el ,tal vez su hermana jamás aceptaría ni mucho menos comprendería el amor entre dos hombres, que aunque no fuera comprendido podía llegar a ser tan o aun mas fuerte que el amor entre un hombre y una mujer , ya que lo que el sentía por Seto era algo que no tenia limites, era algo que no se determinaba con un papel como Mai pensaba ,era algo unido con un lazo mas importante que cualquier formalidad era algo unido por el amor  
  
Pero lo que Joey ni Serenity sospechaban era que había alguien escuchado su conversación, quién era esta persona véalo en el siguiente capítulo........  
  
Hola ,como están, bueno les adelanto ,no voy a matar a Joey y a Kaiba le aparecerá un nuevo amor ,quieren saber cual es ,pues lean el próximo capitulo ,aunque lo de Seto sale como en tres cap. mas Se despide atte Mariela 


	23. mas que una obsesion

Ni Joey ni Serenity jamás se hubieran imaginado de quien se trataba ,era nada menos ni nada mas que Bakura quien al escuchar la noticia de que Mai estaba embarazada fue inmediatamente a ver a Kaiba a la clínica  
  
Al llegar allí se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba en su habitación y quienes sabían donde estaban se negaban rotundamente a decirle a Bakura donde estaban, pero este le dijo en pocas palabras al doctor lo que tenia que hacer o le decía donde estaba Kaiba o se iba despidiendo de este mundo  
  
Así fue como llego a la nueva habitación de Kaiba y al ver a Mokuba salir a hablar por teléfono se dispuso a entrar  
  
Kaiba dormía en su habitación tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien estaba rozando sus labios, al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con Bakura besándolo y acariciando su pecho  
  
En tanto Mokuba no estaba conforme con eso de que Joey le había mentido a Seto y de ser así quería una explicación entonces decidió llamar a la tienda del abuelo de Yugi  
  
Mokuba: bueno???Serenity eres tu habla Mokuba  
  
Serenity: Mokuba como estas?  
  
Mokuba yo muy bien pero tu ,tu estabas muy mal, como fue que te recuperaste tan pronto  
  
Serenity. No te entiendo Mokuba, de que me hablas?  
  
Mokuba: de eso de que estabas enferma ,con fiebre y convulsiones  
  
Serenity: (confundida) no, no te entiendo, a que te refieres con eso de que estaba enferma?  
  
Mokuba: pero si a Joey le dijeron que fuera de urgencia a verte ,porque tu estabas muy enferma  
  
Serenity: pero eso es una mentira ,yo estaba perfectamente bien  
  
Serenity indignada llama a Tristan  
  
Tristan. Que pasa Serenity?  
  
Serenity: como te atreves a mentir a así ,entiendo que tengas diferencias con Kaiba, pero no es como para mentir de esa manera, como se te ocurre decir que yo estoy enferma solo para que Joey viviera a verme. Tu sabias que el estaba con Kaiba quien se portó muy amablemente al llevar a Joey a su casa, lo menos que podía hacer era quedarse con el y tu...  
  
Tristan: Serenity ,yo jamás he dicho algo así por el contrario yo le dije a Joey que se quedara con Kaiba porque entendía que el quisiera acompañar a Mokuba, pero cuando Mai hablo con el ,ella me dijo que vendría y me pareció muy extraño  
  
Serenity: me estas tratando de decir que Mai mintió solo para que Joey viniera, para así ella no quedar mal  
  
Tristan: pues esa es la verdad  
  
Mokuba quien había estado escuchando todo apenas Serenity tomo el teléfono dijo enfurecido  
  
Mokuba: lo hizo a propósito, como puede ser tan mala  
  
Serenity: pero porque si nosotros la hubiéramos entendido  
  
Mokuba: es porque es una mentiros y no me extrañaría que lo su hijo fuera ......,perdón  
  
Serenity: mentira, tu también sospechas que es una mentira  
  
Mokuba: si, ella miente para estar con Joey, quiere casarse con el a la fuerza ,yo estoy seguro que es una mentira y al precio que sea estoy dispuesto a averiguar si es verdad o no lo de su embarazo  
  
Serenity: Mokuba ,yo también tengo mis dudas y...  
  
Mokuba. Que tal si entre los dos averiguamos la verdad  
  
Serenity: pero como?  
  
Mokuba: mira te explico..........  
  
Mokuba le explico el plan que tenia ,ambas estaban dispuestos a descubrir la verdad ,a Serenity le extraño un poco la actitud de Mokuba que le podía importar a el la felicidad de Joey cuando siempre en el único que pensaba era en Kaiba ,pero luego Serenity reflexiono y se dio cuenta de que tal vez ,Mokuba empezaba a tomarle afecto a Joey por el tiempo que había pasado en su casa  
  
En tanto Bakura estaba dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad a Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Bakura (dibujando una sonrisa)que haces aquí Bakura, y como es que estas vivo después de lo que paso?  
  
Bakura(mirando a Kaiba fijamente) bueno estoy aquí porque tenia muchos deseos de verte y porque presentía que tu me estabas llamando  
  
Kaiba: tu debes saber para que no es así?? Pero no creo que solo eso te haya traído hasta aquí, hay algo mas lo se  
  
Bakura: si hay algo mas ,vine a abrirte los ojos Kaiba ,vine a decirte la verdad, pero lo que te vine a decir no es mas fuerte que el deseo ,el deseo de hacerte mío  
  
Kaiba(suspirando) así que me deseas.....no será que estas obsesionado? ,pero a que te refieres con eso de que viniste a abrirme los ojos....  
  
Bakura: si ,te deseo....., y eres mas que una obsesión ,pero en cuanto a lo que tengo que decirte, sabes por que Joey se casa con Mai Valentine?  
  
Kaiba: por que??dímelo  
  
Bakura: no solo porque la ama, sino que también porque ella esta esperando un hijo de el  
  
Kaiba: qué????(algo incrédulo) no puede ser estas mintiendo ,dime la verdad  
  
Bakura: hablo en serio Kaiba ,que gano yo con mentirte ,es cierto que quiero tenerte a mi lado ,pero no miento  
  
Algo le decía a Kaiba que Bakura no mentía, así que con muchísimo trabajo decidió creerle, además Joey ya le había hecho mucho daño y tal vez Bakura le podría ayudar en su venganza  
  
Bakura: créeme Kaiba ,te digo la verdad...., precisamente porque te amo ,es que lo que digo es cierto, aunque no me creas me hace mucho daño saber que estas sufriendo por alguien que no te merece  
  
Kaiba: si Bakura ,te creo, hay cosas que me hacen pensar que no mientes  
  
Bakura: y yo se que te quieres vengar de el, mas ahora que sabes toda la verdad  
  
Kaiba(con aire de frustración) si, Bakura al precio que sea ,ya que lo odio con todo mi ser  
  
Bakura: entonces, acéptame a mi, acépteme yo ...,yo te amo Kaiba y estoy dispuesto a hacer que sea por ti  
  
Kaiba:(coqueteándole) lo que sea? Harías cualquier cosa por mi.....  
  
Bakura:(posando sus manos en los hombros de Kaiba) si lo que sea, yo jamás te engañaría ,jamás  
  
Bakura se acerca a Kaiba y sus manos descienden hasta su pecho y atrapándolo en sus brazos ,Kaiba parecía aceptar esto con su mirada y Bakura abraza a Kaiba y acaricia su espalda ,luego se separa un poco de Kaiba y....acerca sus labios a los suyos....,pero.........,no podía ser Bakura estaba besando a Kaiba y este no oponía ninguna resistencia  
  
******* Hola, este no es el nuevo amor del cual yo hablaba ,pero si quieren saber como les ira a esta nueva "pareja" lean el siguiente fics, hasta las próxima ,les saluda atte. Mariela 


	24. la venganza:un plato que se como frio

Bakura no podía creerlo, se le hacia muy extraño que Kaiba no hiciera nada por evitarlo y que por el contrario aceptara su beso, acariciando sus mejillas con sus manos ,pero lo que Bakura no sospechaba eran las verdaderas intenciones de Kaiba quien por su parte no tenia ningún interés en Bakura y era obvio que lo planeaba utilizar en su juego ,este era el beso mas despechado que hubiera dado en su vida ,era como si descargara todo su odio en ese beso  
  
Al separarse Kaiba de Bakura este lo miro fijamente con sus ojos azules como queriendo decirle algo ,fue entonces cuando Bakura se dispuso a hablar  
  
Bakura( tomando en sus brazos a Kaiba) jamás pensé que accedieras a mi beso  
  
Kaiba: pues conmigo todo es posible Bakura, conmigo nunca se sabe así que ten mucho cuidado  
  
Bakura: y que piensas hacer?  
  
Kaiba: nada, solo esperar a que digas algo como.........  
  
Bakura(acariciando el cuerpo de Kaiba) solo te puedo decir una cosa......  
  
Kaiba: que cosa???  
  
Bakura: que te quiero para mi ,que quiero que me pertenezcas para siempre  
  
Kaiba: y a cambio de que?  
  
Bakura: de lo que tu quieras  
  
Kaiba: pues entonces ya sabes lo que quiero  
  
Bakura: si lo se, quieres que destruya a Joey  
  
Kaiba: si, quiero que lo destruyas sea como sea, quiero que sufra, que pague lo que me hizo  
  
Bakura: bien yo me encargaré de eso precioso, ya lo veras  
  
Kaiba :en su despedida de soltero y entonces....,(susurrándole al oído) tendrás lo que quieras de mi...  
  
Kaiba si que era coqueto y de esta forma conseguía lo que quería de Bakura, ya que no dejo de insinuársele con miradas y gestos a Bakura el cual no podía resistirse ni mucho menos negarle algo  
  
Bakura: haré lo que quieras ,hasta matarlo si así lo deseas amor  
  
Kaiba: no, no es necesario ,vivo sufrirá mas, tú eres amigo de todos ellos, diles que fue Ryou ,diles que no fue tu culpa lo que paso, ellos te comprenderán, mas aun si les dices que lograste vencerlo, y entonces harás lo que yo te diga con Wheeler  
  
Bakura: y que quieres que haga con Wheeler?  
  
Kaiba le explica lo que debe hacer....  
  
Bakura: sabes ,realmente me asombras Kaiba ,pero me fascina que seas así, lleno de venganza ,lleno de deseo ,de odio, si fuera por mi haría lo que tu dices lo antes posible para tenerte a mi lado siempre  
  
Kaiba(separándose de los brazos de Bakura) no te desesperes Bakura la paciencia es amarga pero sus frutos son dulces, espera un poco nada mas  
  
Bakura: si ,esperare con ansias...  
  
Kaiba se acerca a Bakura ,lo abraza y lo besa como para sellar el pacto hecho, pero de lo que Bakura no se dio cuenta fue de que ese beso no era con amor, sino que era con un sentimiento de victoria por haber conseguido su propósito ,Bakura sin querer se estaba convirtiendo en el muñeco de Kaiba, al cual cuando se aburriera de el ,lo tiraría como si no tuviera ningún valor  
  
Mokuba quien por su parte no tenia ni la menor idea de la presencia de Bakura en la habitación de su hermano, se dispuso a ir a verlo ,pero justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar Bakura se fue y no Mokuba pudo advertir su presencia  
  
Mokuba: Seto como estas, te sientes bien ,necesitas algo??  
  
Kaiba: estoy bien, me siento bien y no ,no necesito nada y tu??  
  
Mokuba:(imitando a Kaiba) yo estoy bien, me siento bien y no ,no necesito nada  
  
Kaiba: oye me estas imitando?  
  
Mokuba: no, pero tu si, porque dijiste lo que yo tenia pensado decir  
  
Kaiba: (suspirando)tu no cambias verdad?  
  
Mokuba: nop ,bueno si...  
  
Kaiba: a que te refieres en que has cambiado?  
  
Mokuba: (entristeciéndose) en que ,bueno en que estos días en los que tu has estado en la clínica yo....,yo ya .....yo ya no te he provocado problemas  
  
Kaiba: y que problemas te he provocado yo?  
  
Mokuba: es que yo siempre soy la causa de tus problemas Seto, por mi culpa tu has pasado por muchas cosas y sabes ya llego la hora de que yo te ayude, porque tu me has demostrado muchas veces que me quieres y yo.....  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba la única forma en la que me puede hacer feliz ,es viéndote feliz  
  
Mokuba: vez Seto ,ha eso me refiero ,a que yo siempre he sido feliz y tu....  
  
Kaiba: yo he sido feliz contigo ,teniéndote a mi lado  
  
Mokuba: y yo también , he sido muy feliz teniéndote a ti ,para mi siempre serás el mejor, el numero uno y sabes, te quiero muchísimo y es por eso que..... Seto yo...,yo voy a hacer algo por ti hermanito en serio  
  
Kaiba: que piensas hacer Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: ya lo veras hermano  
  
Lo que Mokuba pensaba hacer era investigar sobre lo que sospechaba de Mai, algo le decía a Mokuba que lo del embarazo de Mai era una mentira para retener a Joey ,quien por cierto no la amaba ,Mokuba tenia pensado unir a su hermano con quien amaba ,con Joey......  
  
Finalmente pasaron la dos semanas en la que Kaiba estaría en la clínica ,y se le recomendó no trabajar excesivamente lo cual obviamente Kaiba desobedeció y fue a su oficina a trabajar como loco ,horas y horas ,sin desayunar, ni comer nada en todo el día  
  
Mokuba y Serenity no perdían el tiempo y estaban dispuestos a descubrir la verdad ,así que decidieron ir a casa de Mai y averiguar todo lo que fuera posible  
  
Mai: Serenity, Mokuba no esperaba verlos.....,pero pasen  
  
Mokuba le entrega un osito de peluche que le llevaba y Serenity unos pasteles  
  
Serenity y Mokuba tenían planeado ir a buscar los exámenes de Mai sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que no podían insinuarle nada, pues ambos supuestamente desconocían lo de su embarazo  
  
Entonces el plan era que mientras Serenity conversaba con Mai, Mokuba pidiera permiso a Mai para ir al baño y en vez se llevara esos exámenes ,claro que los escondería n una mochila que llevaba  
  
Mai: como están? ,que gusto que estén aquí (Mai los invita a sentarse)  
  
Serenity: queríamos saber como estabas en tus últimos días de soltera  
  
Mai: muy bien gracias ,y tu Serenity como has estado con Tristan, eh??  
  
Serenity:(sonrojándose)tan amigos como siempre  
  
Mai: y tu Mokuba como has estado  
  
Mokuba: muy bien Mai y tu  
  
Mai: bien también, pero cuéntame como esta Kaiba  
  
Mokuba: esta muy bien ,es mas hoy salió de la clínica  
  
Mai: que bueno, pero supongo que aun tendrá que estar guardando reposo ,no?  
  
Mokuba: bueno eso dijo el doctor ,pero Seto no le hizo caso y se fue a trabajar  
  
Mai: vaya pero que trabajador es ese hombre caray, sabes lo que le hace falta?  
  
Mokuba: que?  
  
Mai: una "amiga", así como ,como Ishizu...  
  
Mokuba:(alterándose)mi hermano esta bien como esta  
  
Mokuba no quería que a su hermano se le involucrara con ninguna mujer, no solo porque quería verlo con Joey ,sino porque pensaba que si tal vez Seto encontrara a una mujer ella le daría hijos y el, que pasaría con el? Sin duda la mejor pareja para Kaiba era Joey ,nadie mas .Anteriormente Kaiba había tenido "amigas" y Mokuba había entrado en un acto de rebeldía y rechazando a cada una de ellas, haciéndoles la vida imposible o alejándose de su hermano sin pensar en el daño que con esto le hacia y que por ello renunciaría a sus amigas a costa de su felicidad  
  
Serenity: bueno ,pero por algo no se habrá buscado a nadie aun ,tal vez lo que necesita es estar libre y ser independiente  
  
Mokuba : si eso es lo que necesita  
  
Mai: bueno en todo caso a veces es bueno ser libre  
  
Mokuba: me disculpan un momento ,es que.... es que...  
  
Mai: que pasa Mokuba ,vamos que no te de vergüenza  
  
Mokuba: es que tengo deseos de ir al baño deseos de ir al baño  
  
Mai: pero no te preocupes ,mira es esa puerta que esta al lado de mi habitación  
  
Que??????? No podían tener mas suerte, gracias a la ubicación del baño ,se le hacia mas fácil a Mokuba entrar a la habitación de Mai, Serenity se puso alegre ante esto y con un gesto de Mokuba empezó a hablarle a Mai  
  
Serenity: y has estado muy nerviosa por lo de la boda?  
  
Mai: bueno un poco ,aunque ya esta todo casi listo  
  
Serenity: y lo de la despedida de solteras?  
  
Mai: pues eso ya esta listo  
  
Serenity: y en que va a consistir  
  
Mai: pues bueno iremos a un lugar solo para mujeres ,donde veremos unos nos bombones esperándonos  
  
Serenity: pero Mai estará bien que vayamos a un lugar de esos  
  
Mai: pues claro  
  
En tanto Mokuba aprovechaba la oportunidad para entrar a la habitación de Mai y encontrar los exámenes , así que apenas vio a Mai distraída conversando con Serenity, entro en la habitación y empezó a buscar por todos lados  
  
Mokuba jamás pensó que fuera tan fácil encontrar aquellos exámenes ,ya que estaban sobre una silla a la vista de todos, a penas los vio los escondió en su mochila y luego salió de la habitación indicándole a Serenity que los había encontrado  
  
Serenity tenia que encontrar la forma de retirarse lo mas pronto posible de la casa de Mai, antes de que los descubriera ,así que invento el pretexto de que Mokuba tendría que regresar temprano a su hogar  
  
Ambos tendrían que descubrir la verdad antes que fuera el matrimonio de Mai y Joey el cual se celebraría en dos semanas mas y ellos no contaban con mucho tiempo  
  
Kaiba por su parte ya tenia planeado como arruinarle la despedida de soltero a Joey, sin embargo eso no bastaba ,también Mai tenia que pagar de algún modo, pero para esto también alguien le ayudaría, alguien a quien Mai no querría ver en mucho tiempo  
  
Y precisamente era a quien Kaiba esperaba con ansias en su oficina ,hasta que de pronto la secretaria le informa de su llegada ,esa persona entro en la oficina de Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: me alegra mucho que hayas venido te estaba esperando, yo se que tu también quieres ajustar cuentas con Mai, y para eso yo te propongo un plan, yo se que me ayudaras, ya que....ya que después de todo la venganza es un plato que se come frió  
  
Hola ,como están, bueno si querían ver juntos a Joey y Seto ,tendrán que esperar mucho, pero mucho tiempo ya que quedan muchas mentiras que descubrir ,muchas venganzas que realizar, y sobretodo una enfermedad terminal a la cual enfrentar, ese era el motivo principal de este fics ,solo espero que cuando llegue ese momento no se desilusionen del fics(shonen-ai), ya que también trata sobre la discriminación  
  
Bueno me despido espero que estén muy bien ,como siempre gracias por sus reviews  
  
Comentarios, dudas, reclamos ,escríbanme o dejen sus reviews ,toda opinión es valida  
  
Atte. Mariela 


	25. nuevos aliados

Kaiba sabia que esta persona le ayudaría en sus planes, sabia perfectamente que Mágnum la famosísima estrella de películas le aceptaría su propuesta ya que el había sido humillado por Mai al rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio y también por Joey al haber sido considerado un héroe por salvar la vida de Mai, hecho ante el cual Mágnum quedo como un idiota  
  
Kaiba: supongo que ya sabes que Mai Valentine se casara o no?  
  
Mágnum:(impresionado)no ,no tenia idea ,pero como?¿con quién?  
  
Kaiba: adivina  
  
Mágnum :no lo se ,no se, quien puede ser mejor que yo?  
  
Kaiba(bromeando) pues yo claramente  
  
Mágnum:(exasperado) que????tu ,tu te vas a casar con.....  
  
Kaiba: no ,solo estaba bromeando, yo soy mejor y mas inteligente que tu, no porque me vaya a casar con Mai, sino porque no me fijo en ese tipo de mujeres  
  
Mágnum: Kaiba te exijo que me digas de quien se trata  
  
Kaiba: tu a mi no me exiges nada ,yo te voy a ayudar si ,pero para que le arruines la despedida de soltera a....  
  
Mágnum :a Mai claro que lo haré, pero dime ¿quien es el infeliz?  
  
Kaiba: es Wheeler, Joseph Wheeler ,el perro vagabundo, si, si un perro vagabundo te gano la partida Mágnum  
  
Mágnum: que????? Me cambio por ese idiota  
  
Kaiba: si y es por eso que te ofrezco la oportunidad de poder vengarte de ella  
  
Mágnum: pero como???? Dime.....  
  
Kaiba le explica lo que debe hacer en dos días mas ,cuando seria la despedida de soltera de Mai, esto si que le arruinaría el día o mejor dicho la noche  
  
Mokuba y Serenity teniendo lo exámenes, los primero que hicieron fue ir a investigar si eran verdaderos ,y efectivamente así era ,Serenity quedo conforme con la información obtenida ,todo estaba a favor de Mai ,no había médicos falsos ,ni mucho menos clínicas ,no había ninguna falsificación, pero Mokuba aun tenia sus sospechas así que decidió investigar mas acerca del doctor y de las pacientes que habían podido asistir al consultorio el mismo día que Mai ,desde luego era una ardua tarea y demoraría mas de dos semanas ,pero que le iba a hacer tenia que saber la verdad por la felicidad de su hermano  
  
El problema era que el matrimonio de may y Joey se celebraba en dos semanas mas, pero Mokuba confiaba en descubrir la verdad ante de ello ,la pregunta ahora ,es lograra descubrirla?  
  
Kaiba ya había despedido a Mágnum y estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, cuando la secretaria le indica que un señor Bakura esta al teléfono  
  
Kaiba: bueno? Que deseas Bakura?  
  
Bakura: estoy muy bien gracias y tu? Y si deseo algo, te deseo a ti  
  
Kaiba: Bakura ahora estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo  
  
Bakura: Kaiba , tenemos un trato o ya se te olvido así que ahora me vas a tratar con mas respeto  
  
Kaiba :Bakura yo no tengo tiempo ahora y...  
  
Bakura: debes tener tiempo para mi, recuerda que dentro de unas horas serás mío..., para siempre  
  
Kaiba: está bien, para que me llamas Bakura?  
  
Bakura: para invitarte a tomar algo  
  
Kaiba :Bakura ya dije que..  
  
Bakura: en una hora mas amor, te voy a ir a buscar a tu oficina, así que espérame y nada de que estas ocupado o no hay trato  
  
Kaiba :esta bien, esta bien pero se puntual  
  
Bakura: yo jamás te dejaría esperando  
  
Y así fue como Bakura llego a la oficina de Kaiba sin ningún minuto de retraso  
  
Bakura: hola muñeco, como estas?  
  
Kaiba: muy bien ,no me imagine que fueras tan puntual  
  
Bakura: yo te dije que jamás te dejaría esperando  
  
Kaiba: así debe ser, y a donde vamos?  
  
Bakura: a donde tu quieras?  
  
Kaiba: Bakura tu me invitaste a salir, debes saber a que lugar vamos a ir  
  
Bakura: tu sabes a que lugar quiero ir contigo  
  
Kaiba: Bakura, tu sabes que para eso debes....  
  
Bakura: hacer sufrir a Wheeler  
  
Kaiba: exacto, bueno vamos, porque supongo que si tenias un lugar pensado  
  
Bakura: si, vamos amor  
  
Kaiba: (tomando el teléfono) espera voy a llamar a mi chofer para que..  
  
Bakura(quitando el teléfono) no hay problema yo te llevo  
  
Kaiba: pero si tu auto explotó con el accidente ,no me digas que nos vamos a ir caminando porque....  
  
Bakura: Kaiba, yo tengo un auto, vamos  
  
Kaiba: bien ,espero que sea un auto decente  
  
Bakura: y yo espero que te guste  
  
Ambos se dirigen hacia donde estaba el auto y realmente era de lujo, ultimo modelo ,muy cómodo, y espacioso ,pero lo que a Kaiba le inquietaba ahora era de donde habría sacado Bakura tal auto ,si el que tenia anteriormente no le llegaba ni a los talones a este  
  
Luego llegan a un restaurant no de lo mejor ,pero era algo, y además no se veía tan mal  
  
Se instalan allí y Kaiba como siempre solo se limito a ordenar un jugo, ya que según el no tenia apetito ,y Bakura ordeno el plato del día, que era muy contundente  
  
Pero a pesar de toda la comida que había ordenado, Bakura se moría de ganas por hablar con Kaiba ,quien no le dirigía la palabra  
  
Bakura: y por que no ordenas algo mas?  
  
Kaiba:(sin prestarle atención) no tengo hambre  
  
Bakura(con tono triste): amor, no quieres estar aquí conmigo  
  
Kaiba :no es eso Bakura ,era solo que estaba pensando en mi venganza  
  
Bakura(tomando las manos de Kaiba entre las suyas) y en lo que viene después , será nuestra noche amor  
  
Kaiba: si lo se, pero será así siempre y cuando....  
  
Bakura: cumpla con lo acordado  
  
Kaiba: si  
  
Bakura: estaremos juntos siempre  
  
Kaiba:(coqueto como siempre)y tendrás una noche inolvidable eso te lo aseguro  
  
Bakura: Kaiba ,realmente me perdonas lo que hice contigo, casi acabo con tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que si hice todo eso fue porque te amo, me perdonas?  
  
Kaiba: Bakura yo......  
  
Bakura abraza a Kaiba y en eso se escucha la voz de una persona muy conocida por ambos  
  
"Interrumpo algo" dijo aquella voz  
  
Bakura quedo pasmado....  
  
Kaiba solo lo miraba con una sonrisa diabólica ,como si lo que tenia entre manos estuviera resultando  
  
*********  
  
hola , ya tengo listo el próximo capitulo ,el cual subiré dentro de poco y bueno vamos a ver que es lo que pasa en la despedida de solteras de Mai y Joey y lo mas importante si quieren saber que es lo que trama Kaiba, su nuevo amor, si Mokuba descubrirá la verdad antes de la boda de Mai y Joey vean el siguiente capitulo  
  
atte. Mariela 


	26. el precio de la verdad

Kaiba no dejaba de mirar a Marik con cierta malicia, todo estaba saliendo como el lo planeaba, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Marik los descubriría y este le serviría para alejarse de Bakura, quien por cierto ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, con sus cursilerías y frasecitas de amor  
  
Marik: veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo  
  
Kaiba: claro que no ,por si no te das cuenta  
  
Dirigiéndose a Bakura  
  
Marik: Bakura a que se refiere Kaiba con eso?  
  
Bakura: tu mismo nos viste, estamos conversando  
  
Marik :de que?  
  
Kaiba: lo que hablamos es un asunto entre Bakura y yo, además el no tiene por que rendirte cuentas  
  
Marik: tu no te metas Kaiba ,le pregunte a Bakura  
  
Kaiba: el te dirá lo mismo, cierto Bakura?  
  
Bakura: así es Marik, nuestra conversación es totalmente privada  
  
Marik: así que este tipo te invito a tener una conversación privada  
  
Kaiba: te equivocas, Bakura me invito, teníamos mucho ,pero mucho de que hablar ,yo jamás lo hubiera invitado a un lugar como este(despreciando el recinto)  
  
Marik: es cierto eso Bakura?  
  
Bakura: así es Marik  
  
Kaiba: y con respecto a lo que me preguntaste ,si acepto Bakura  
  
Bakura le sonríe a Kaiba, Marik al ver esto en lo primero que pensó fue en que Bakura le había propuesto formar un compromiso, y Kaiba ahora lo estaba aceptando  
  
Marik: solo espero que no te arrepientas luego Bakura  
  
Kaiba al ver a Marik alejarse y luego voltearse para verlos ,toma su copa y dice riéndose y encogiéndose de hombros en tono irónico "salud",luego dirige su mirada hacia Bakura quien lo toma de la barbilla y lo besa ,Marik no alcanzo a ver esto, ya que de lo contrario habría hecho el escándalo del año, por otra parte ni Kaiba ni Bakura están preocupados de nada ya que estaban en un lugar bastante discreto donde nadie los conocía, además de estar muy apartados de las personas de modo que nadie notó aquel beso Kaiba estaba mas que asqueado con lo que había acabado de suceder el muy estúpido lo había besado, pero que le iba a hacer esta era la única manera de concretar su plan  
  
Finalmente llego el día en el que en unas horas mas se celebraría la despedida de solteros tanto de Mai como de Joey  
  
Las chicas desde luego tenían pensado ir a un lugar solo para mujeres y lo hombres a un lugar donde solo habían mujeres  
  
Mai tenia todo listo, pero lo que no sospechaba era que se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida, las horas pasaron y las chicas se dirigieron a una "disco" según ellas ,la cual no era disco ya que en realidad esa fue la explicación que le dieron a Joey ,Tristan y Yugi, se trataba de un lugar exclusivamente para chicas donde verían bailar a hombre semidesnudos según Mai ,bueno eso también era mentira ya que si le hubiesen dicho a Serenity que vería hombres desnudos no habría ido  
  
Todas las chicas se dirigieron en un auto a aquel lugar ,llegando a la "disco" se encontraron con un lugar con muchas luces y una música muy bulliciosa, el lugar estaba solo reservado por ellas, así que irían con unas amigas de la escuela También había una pista de baile en la cual se presentarían los bailarines  
  
Las chicas comenzaron a servirse unos cuantos tragos ,a bailar ,conversar sobre sus compañeros de clase, conversación en la cual salió Kaiba elegido como el mas guapo, pero a la vez el mas difícil de obtener ya que estar con el significaba estar con Mokuba todo el tiempo y para cualquier mujer era muy difícil estar con su novio y su hermano menor al lado perturbando su intimidad  
  
Después todas se sentaron en unas sillas muy cerca de la pista de baile, comenzando a llamar a los bailarines, los cuales no aparecían y la demora ya comenzaba a impacientarlas  
  
Mai indignada iba a ir a reclamar cuando de pronto se apagan todas las luces, Mai entendió esto como que ya estaban por aparecer los bailarines y se sentó  
  
Al apagarse las luces un humo comenzó a salir y parecía verse una silueta de un hombre, bien formado, parecía atractivo ,al verlo las chicas comenzaron a gritar ,pidiendo que se mostrara ,poco a poco se comenzó a dilucidar la identidad del bailarín hasta que finalmente el humo desapareció y se vio completamente quien era, cuando las chicas lo vieron bien los gritos fueron aun mayores ya que el hombre verdaderamente era atractivo, todas estaban rogando porque comenzara su show menos una Mai Valentine quien subiéndose a la pista de baile solo pudo decir  
  
Mai :que, que diablos haces aquí mágnum  
  
Mágnum: vine a dar mi espectáculo  
  
Mai: vete de aquí  
  
Mágnum: no me voy de aquí y si piensas correrme le diere a todo el mundo que eres una mentirosa o crees que no me entere que estas supuestamente embarazada  
  
Mai: vete de aquí  
  
Mágnum: bien (dirigiéndose al publico) estimadas señoritas ,quiero contarles la verdad acerca de la futura esposa de Wheeler........  
  
Mai: mágnum no....... 


	27. limosina de la muerte

Mai: Mágnum por favor haré lo que quieras  
  
Mágnum: esta bien Mai ,mi silencio a cambio de poder presentar mi show y....  
  
Mai. Esta bien ,pero tu guardas silencio  
  
Mai se disponía a sentarse ,cuando Mágnum la toma del brazo  
  
Mágnum: aun no he dicho que mas quiero que hagas  
  
Mai: que mas quieres?  
  
Mágnum: que al terminar mi show, te vayas conmigo a mi casa  
  
Mai: estas loco  
  
Mágnum: quieres que diga todo lo que se de ti  
  
Mai: esta bien mágnum, iré a tu casa  
  
Hecho el trato mágnum dijo a las chicas cosas bellas de Mai suprimiendo por completo el discurso que tenia preparado anteriormente Luego procedió a dar su show ,desnudándose por completo ,todas miraban a mágnum ,excepto Serenity quien se tapaba los ojos con sus manos La noche en si fue excelente para todas menos para Mai quien estaba preocupada de lo que al terminar el show le acontecería  
  
Terminado todo ,a altas horas de la noche Tea y Serenity se iban a sus casas ,estaban esperando a Mai ,pero esta dijo que ya tenia con quien irse A una esquina de la "disco" se encontraba Mágnum esperando a Mai en su limosina de color blanco  
  
Mágnum: amorcito ,te estaba esperando  
  
Mai: vamos pronto, no quiero estar...  
  
Mágnum: mucho tiempo conmigo? Te recuerdo Mai que yo se toda la verdad ,y que yo no hablo sin tener pruebas ,así que puedo destruir tus planes de matrimonio si así lo deseo  
  
Mai sube a la limosina ,la cual supuestamente los llevaría a casa de mágnum ,lo cual no fue así ya que Mai logro darse cuenta de que iban rumbo a una cabaña donde no había rastros de vida  
  
Mai: mágnum a donde me llevas?  
  
Mágnum: a un lugar romántico  
  
Mai: pero si dijiste...  
  
Mágnum: sigue hablando y olvídate de tus planes de matrimonio  
  
La limosina se detuvo en una cabaña muy apartada de las demás, Mai no quería bajarse de la limosina ,pero Mágnum la obligo a seguirlo a la cabaña a la fuerza  
  
Estando allí dentro  
  
Mai: mágnum por que me a traído hasta aquí?  
  
Mágnum: por que crees tu?  
  
Mai: ya basta ,yo me voy de aquí  
  
Mágnum: inténtalo ,no hay rastros de vida en kilómetros  
  
Mai: déjame ir  
  
Mágnum: jamás ,si te he traído hasta aquí ,es para que pagues la humillación que me hiciste pasar al no aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio  
  
Mai: mágnum ,tu perdiste el duelo contra mi, así que no te humille  
  
Mágnum: de todos modos pagaras  
  
Mágnum la llevo hasta una habitación en cerrando con llave  
  
Mai: mágnum ,déjame ir  
  
Mai no tenia como defenderse de mágnum ya que no había ningún objeto con que golpearlo y ella era mas débil que el En cuanto a mágnum no le llevo para conversar precisamente, sino que para humillarla así que tenia propuesto no solo abusar de ella ,sino que también darle su merecido  
  
Mágnum empuja a Mai sobre la cama y comienza a estrangularla con las sábanas, luego la suelta para que recupere el aliento y comienza a golpearla y a hacerla chocar contra la pared ,Mai estaba llena de sangre, realmente estaba pagando todas sus mentiras, mágnum no conforme con lo hace poco hecho tomo una navaja que tenia en su bolsillo y con ella desgarro la ropa de Mai ,fue muy violento con ella ,mientras la hacia suya no dejaba de golpearla, luego de terminar con su cruel venganza ,llevo a Mai hasta la limosina donde la llevo hasta la carretera y allí la dejo a su merced  
  
Kaiba se encontraba en su mansión suponiendo por lo que debía de estar pasando Mai , ya que fue el quien arrendó aquella cabaña para mágnum y Mai, además claro de haberle dado la idea de ir a presentarse a su despedida de solteras como bailarín entre otras cosas ,luego mágnum le llamo para contarle lo ocurrido Lo que Kaiba sentía no era necesariamente compasión por el estado en que debía estar Mai, a pesar de su embarazo gracias a ella ,el había sufrido mucho y ella debía pagar con lágrimas de sangre el daño que le causo  
  
Pero no solo por eso se alegraba sino que también en la noche había ocurrido otro suceso ,y este era en la despedida de solteros de Joey ,Kaiba tenia acordado de que en cuanto Bakura cumpliera su parte del trato el , le daría no solo una noche inolvidable sino que también estaría toda su vida con el , pero alguien estaba acompañando a Kaiba en su mansión y era Marik ,pero que podía hacer Marik en la mansión de Kaiba?  
  
To be continued..... 


	28. despedida de solteros

Mientras tanto Joey estaba celebrando su despedida de solteros, el peor día de su vida ,no solo porque ese día significaba un paso para alejarse para siempre de Kaiba ,sino por un hecho en especial ,terrible no solo para el ,sino que también para sus amigos  
  
El lugar estaba lleno de luces ,música y mujeres ,baliando ;Tristan y Duke estaban mas que emocionados con esto ,como si fuera la primera vez que estaban en un lugar as  
  
Todo marchaba "pacíficamente" ,hasta que de pronto se apagan repentinamente las luces y todo se oscurece, los muchachos extrañados no sabían que hacer hasta que de pronto aparecen sobre el escenario cinco bellas "damas" bailando semidesnudas emocionado a todos los presentes  
  
Las muchachas con sus bailes eróticos invitaba a los muchachos a subir al escenario ante lo cual todos accedieron; ellas comenzaron a quitarles la ropa poco a poco hasta dejarlos completamente desnudos .Cuando se encienden por completo las luces los muchachos se dan cuenta de que no eran mujeres sino travestís Duke espantado ya que todo lo que había estado acariciando no solo era de un hombre ,sino que también artificial al igual que Tristan que estaba listo para atacar  
  
Joey también estaba pasmado con lo sucedido así que a diferencia de sus amigos que se quedaron inmóviles ,toma una manguera y con ella comienza a rociar agua sobre los travestís  
  
MARICONES ESTUPIDOS!!!!,LOCAS DE PATIO, PERRAS ,HOMOSEX...no termina de pronunciar esta frase ya que el también formaba parte de ese mundo, quisieralo o no el amaba a un hombre ,y aunque le costara digerirlo era homosexual, aunque no se sentía como mujer ,lo era, Kaiba despertaba en el un sin numero de sensaciones ,emociones...,y pensar que algún día fue su peor enemigo..,realmente no lo era....,  
  
Aun lo recuerdo...  
  
**Flash back**

** Día 1**

Alumnos hoy en nuestro primer día de clases quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero su nombre es Seto Kaiba y...., esto fue todo lo que Joey logro escuchar del profesor ya que al verlo....  
  
Tenia unos ojos azules increíbles, era alto , de piel blanca, bello ,apuesto ,atractivo, lindo...,pero por sobretodo frió..  
  
Yugi: hola ,yo soy Yugi es un gusto conocerte set...  
  
Kaiba: Kaiba para ti y para todos tus ...(con desprecio) amigos  
  
Tristan: oye quien te crees  
  
Joey: ese tipo es un cretino (_es bello ,alto ,esbelto)  
_  
Yugi: clama chicos, no lo podemos juzgar a nosotros no lo conocemos a el ,ni el a nosotros .  
  
Joey: quien quiere conocer a este niñito ricachon_( ¿por que no nos das la oportunidad de hablarte? Si eres tan...)  
_  
Es un cretino _(.....si eres tan bello)  
_  
**Día 2**  
  
Estaba ahí sentado y el profesor no dejaba de mirarlo_: DEJELO EN PAZZZZZZZZZZ GRRRR ya comienzo a ladrar  
_  
No dejaba de verlo, es que era el mejor de la clase no solo intelectualmente sino que también físicamente Profesor: así que usted es Seto Kaiba el nuevo alumno  
  
Joey (pensando) Grrr profesor estúpido lo tiene tan cerca por que tenia Kaiba que sentarse en el primer puesto justo al lado del profesor  
  
Joey: miren al papanatas de Kaiba se sienta en primer puesto para ganarse a los profesores  
  
Tristan: no tomes en cuenta a ese tipo  
  
Yugi: no lo juzguen...recuerden que no..  
  
Tristan y Joey :no lo conocemos  
  
Profesor: así que viene de un muy buen lugar y dígame por que a decidido cambiarse de escuela  
  
Kaiba: quiere que le diga la verdad o lo que debo decirle a todo el mundo  
  
Profesor : ¿y que es lo que debe decirle a todo el mundo?  
  
Kaiba: que vine a esta escuela porque me quedaba mas cerca  
  
Profesor: y la verdad?  
  
Kaiba: la verdad es que estoy aquí por asesinar a un compañero de salón con arma blanca  
  
Todo es salón en silencio (todos estaban petrificados)  
  
Profesor : que???  
  
Kaiba: como lo ha escuchado , y no solo por asesinar a un compañero, sino que también por asesinar a un Profesor de historia ,así como usted  
  
Profesor: y por que los asesino?  
  
Kaiba :al profesor, pues porque me pregunto por que me había decidido a cambiarme de escuela  
  
Kaiba (dirigiéndose a un compañero que se reía de lo que Kaiba le había dicho al profesor) y al compañero lo asesine pues...,por reírse de lo que yo le decía al Profesor  
  
Joey: es un payaso _( es espléndido ,único, creo que te amo....)  
_  
**Fin flash back**  
  
Con tanto recuerdos Joey no se había percatado de que los travestís ya se habían ido y el seguía arrojando agua a lo estúpido mientras sus amigos lo observaban  
  
Duke: Joey ,Joey ya se fueron  
  
Joey: que?? Ahh!!!! si que bueno que se hayan ido y espero que no vuelvan  
  
Tristan: esperen hay un problema  
  
Joey: cual?  
  
Tristan (llorando) que se fueron con nuestra ropa Joey: que?????  
  
Duke: y ahora como nos iremos a casa desnudos?  
  
Joey: oigan pero debe haber algo  
  
Duke: ya revise por todo el lugar y nada  
  
Joey: nooooooooooooooooooo  
  
De repente te escuchan ruidos  
  
Duke: quien anda ahí?  
  
Joey había tomado nuevamente la manguera  
  
Bakura: calma soy yo  
  
Tristan: ah es Bakura ,Joey ya suelta esa manguera  
  
Duke: no puede porque después de lo sucedido con los travestís les tomo un cariño especial  
  
Tristan: jaja Joey esta loco por hacer funcionar esa manguera  
  
Duke: si por que será?  
  
Joey (rojo como un tomate) YA CALLENSE!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: no se rían tanto, que creen que están en el paraíso, o en el cielo que están sin ropa, solo les faltan las alitas y listo  
  
Tristan: pues ojala tuviéramos alitas ya que así nos taparíamos con algo  
  
Duke: si o con una hoja como Adán y Eva ,por lo menos no andaríamos a lo spencer tunink  
  
Joey: oye Bakura no tienes algo de vestimenta ,no me gusta andar a lo gringo  
  
Bakura :si, si tengo algo de vestimenta ,bueno en realidad encontré una ,pero...  
  
Joey: pero que?  
  
Bakura: es de mujer ,de unas mujeres que salieron de aquí corriendo y dejaron tirada esta ropa  
  
Duke: que???? Es de mujer ,ni loco me pongo algo asi  
  
Tristan: olvídalo  
  
Joey: ropa de travestís  
  
A las cinco de la mañana iban saliendo de un local tres hombres ,uno rubio que llevaba puesto un vestido plateado bien ajustado, otro de ojos verdes con una faldita tablada color rojo y una camisa estrecha que permitía poder observar su pecho y abdomen y por ultimo un muchacho moreno de cabello castaño oscuro con un vestido con flores  
  
Así llegaron a sus casas Joey ,Tristan y Duke tras una despidida de solteros inolvidable y tras las risas de algunas personas de los vieron en la calle y vestidos como mujeres ,pero no a lo gringo  
  
A fin de cuentas no saben aun que es peor  
  
Mientras tanto Bakura estaba feliz ya que había cumplido su parte del trato grabando con una cámara oculta la situación embarazosa por la que pasaron los muchachos, ya que con esto le demostraría a Kaiba que había cumplido  
  
Ahora solo le faltaba a Kaiba cumplir su parte del trato y ser de Bakura no por una noche sino que por la eternidad......

---------------------  
Hola ,primero que nada disculpen la tardanza es que tuve un problema en el computador y no pude continuar con el fics Bueno ahora lo continué aunque mas que fics es tan extenso que parece telenovela (con tanto que falta lo mas probable es que se aburran de leer ¬¬) Además a Kaiba le falta mucho aun, para estar con Joey ,si es que vuelven ......  
  
Bueno me despido Atte Mariela


	29. un nuevo amor para kaiba

Pero ahora la interrogante era ,¿qué diablos hacia Marik en la mansión Kaiba, si se suponía que este odiaba a Kaiba porque le había arrebatado a Bakura?......  
  
Pues en realidad Kaiba lo que tenia de atractivo, lo tenia de astuto y no estaba dispuesto a pasar toda su vida al lado de Bakura, ya que le parecía simplemente patético  
  
Kaiba después meditar mucho en su oficina llego a la conclusión de que el amor era un estupidez ,una perdida de tiempo, y el si estuviera en el caso de Joey si se responsabilizaría por ese niño, pero mandaria al diablo a Mai.  
  
Realmente si que el y Joey eran distintos, el era un tipo con poder ,con prestigio, mientras que Joey era un muerto de hambre, con muy poca educación ,que solo sabia presumir que había sido segundo lugar en el reino de los duelistas ,ja vaya logro ¿a quien le interesa un segundón, que no le llega ni a los talones al gran Seto Kaiba?  
  
¿Como pudo ser capaz de tener algo con un amiguito de Yugi ?,si después de todo ,Yugi y sus amigos no eran mas que unos fracasados ,unos tipos sin clase a diferencia de el, ninguno de ellos jamás en sus miserables vidas tendrían lo que el lograría tener sin molestarse un segundo, aunque debía reconocer que le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde estaba.......,entones si era tan poderoso ¿para que necesitar a alguien si con su hermano le bastaba?  
  
El amor y todos los sentimientos son la debilidad del hombre ,o acaso no han sido muchas las personas que pierden su tiempo pensando y hablando como estúpidos todo el día de quien amaban  
  
Patéticos pensaba Kaiba, depender de otro ,de la presencia de otro, de los besos de otro ,y mas a un en el caso de el de un hombre  
  
-no necesito a nadie soy Seto Kaiba y no dependo de nadie, ni mucho menos del idiota de Wheeler, ese perro mal nacido, solo espero (con tono sarcástico) que el y la zorra de su novia la estén pasando muy bien en su despida de solteros jajá jaj  
  
En eso por teléfono le avisan de la presencia de Bakura  
  
-Bakura jaja otro idiota mas ,cree que algún día lo llegare a amar ,no sabe la sorpresa que le tengo....,mi querido Bakura tu, y todos los que se me acerquen las pagaran muy caro-Y así se retira de su oficina, disponiéndose a salir de la mansión sin que Bakura lo viese, pero no sin antes dejarle una nota a un mayordomo para que se la entregue a Bakura  
  
A Kaiba no le interesaba en lo absoluto quedarse a esperar a Bakura para que le contase lo sucedido, ya que de eso se podría enterar por mágnum y de lo de Joey en el fondo aun le dolía verlo sufrir  
  
Finalmente Bakura ingresa a la mansión guiado por un mayordomo quien le entrega la nota la cual decía:   
  
-te espero en mi habitación para concluir lo acordamos....,no te tardes amor mío  
  
Amor mío?¿ Kaiba le había escrito eso? De verdad que Bakura estaba emocionado, que alguien quien amaba con locura le escribiese eso ,era algo que lo hacia estallar de felicidad e inocentemente fue a la habitación de Kaiba creyendo encontrarle all  
  
Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la habitación a oscuras, pero se podía ver un bulto en la cama, durmiendo  
  
Bakura se acerca para acariciarle  
  
-te amo Kaiba ,te amo muchísimo-le dice  
  
Yo también te amo-le dice una voz ronca que no era precisamente la voz de Kaiba....,era Marik..,o mejor dicho era una trampa  
  
Marik toma por la cintura a Bakura, este trata de zafarse, sin embargo no lo consigue   
  
Bakura: suéltame ,déjame en paz  
  
Marik: eso no tu vienes conmigo  
  
Bakura: a que te refieres?  
  
Marik: a que tu vienes conmigo ,te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre, nada nos separara Bakura, nada ni nadie  
  
Bakura: te equivocas Marik, yo jamás te voy a corresponder como tu deseas  
  
Marik: y de seguro Kaiba si te correspondería verdad??  
  
Bakura: eso a ti no te importa  
  
Marik: si me importa  
  
Bakura: que acaso te gusta Kaiba .porque si es así, déjame decirte que el es mi..  
  
Marik: no esta mal lo admito ,pero a quien quiero es a ti  
  
Bakura: pero yo no te quiero  
  
Marik: eso es lo de menos ya me vas a querer. yo me encargare de eso  
  
Dicho esto Marik decide golpear a Bakura, dejándolo inconsciente ,para así poder llevárselo  
  
Kaiba por su parte se dirigía en su limosina a un cóctel donde habían personas de su categoría ,pero jamás pensó en que seria aquí donde encontraría a alguien que seria mas que una conocida en su vida  
  
El lugar era muy elegante ,lleno de famosísimos empresarios, quienes admiraban a Kaiba ,no solo porque a su edad ya era todo un empresario sino que también por su inteligencia y elegancia  
  
Muchas mujeres le miraban de arriba a abajo, y es que realmente se veía muy bien   
  
Con su traje y camisa negros y su corbata gris ,además de esos ojos impresionantes, que con su sola mirada dejaban a cualquiera viendo estrellas (no se nota que me gusta ´jjeje)  
  
Kaiba estaba escuchando a un empresario de edad dando su discurso hasta que...  
  
de pronto siente una mano posarse sobre su hombro  
  
-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Kaiba-  
  
Kaiba (voltea y ve a...,) Ishizu Ishtar, realmente hace tiempo que no nos veíamos  
  
Ishizu: no te pregunto como te encuentras porque veo que muy bien  
  
Kaiba: lo mismo digo  
  
A Kaiba algo le decía que Ishizu guardaba unos sentimientos por el, pero a pesar de que a el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ,tenia algo que le llamaba la atención de ella ,y si Joey tenia a Mai, ¿que habría de malo en que el tuviera a Ishizu? ,después de todo ,el no dependía de ella porque no la amaba ,y que tal si jugara un poco con ella  
  
Ishizu: veo que te va muy bien con las mujeres  
  
Kaiba: puede que tengas razon, pero ..  
  
Ishizu: pero...  
  
Kaiba: aun no encuentro a...,a la mujer ideal para mi  
  
Ishizu: que coincidencia, porque yo tampoco he encontrado al hombre que estoy buscando  
  
Kaiba: tal vez ya lo encontraste  
  
Ishizu: Kaiba...,seré directa contigo, mira la verdad no estoy buscando a ningún hombre porque hace mucho tiempo que ya lo encontré, y mas aun con lo que tu me has dicho  
  
Kaiba: eso quiere decir que...  
  
Ishizu: que no busco a nadie, porque ese hombre eres tu  
  
Kaiba (pensando) lo sabia jajajaj  
  
Ishizu: Kaiba dime algo ,que piensas...  
  
Kaiba: ya te lo dije Ishizu ,que ya encontraste a quien buscabas  
  
Ishizu (entusiasmada): entonces?  
  
Kaiba: a buen entendedor porcas palabras  
  
Salieron hasta una especie de jardín donde Ishizu lo besa apasionadamente ,pero Kaiba no sentía nada, aunque pareciera extraño, para el esto era bueno ya que detestaba volver a sentir lo que sentía con Joey ,quien por cierto aun no se borraba de su mente  
  
--------------------  
  
Hola bueno primero que nada agradeciendo los reviews anteriores ,pero la verdad no entiendo eso de que mi fics es extraño¿? Y bueno la verdad casarse por un hijo realmente no es muy bueno ,apoyo los pensamientos de Kaiba ajejej no hay para que casarse aunque otros piensen lo contrario  
  
Bueno en fin veamos como le va a Setito con Ishizu y espero que la pobre no se enamore mas, porque Seto Kaiba es Seto Kaiba y verlo con una mujer o con pareja es un poco extraño, por lo menos en este fics  
  
Y también que pensará Mokuba a todo esto ,ya que el también pensaba que Kaiba estaba mejor solo  
  
Me despido ya no los aburro mas  
  
Atte. Mariela 


	30. fuera de este mundo

_cap30 fuera de este mundo (los fragmentos con negrita corresponden a una cancion de Franco de Vita ,fuera de este mundo)_  
  
pensamientos de Kaiba.......  
  
Ishizu no es una mala mujer ,no me ha hecho nada malo, como para merecer tal engaño, pero ¿acaso yo le hice algo malo a Joey como para merecer lo que me paso o si? No, eran solo burlas infantiles las cuales solo nos hacían ver que no nos éramos indiferentes el uno a otro y que detrás de esas palabras había un gran amor oculto  
  
Entonces ,¿Por que paso lo que paso? ¿Es que acaso no merezco ser feliz ?y...,¿Por que se me tenia que aparecer Ishizu ¿Por que no otra mujer? tal vez si no se tratara de ella no me importaría ¿Por que tenia que aparecerse en mi vida? y por ultimo por que se tenia que enamorar de mi....

**quien te puso en mi camino  
quien te dijo que aun estaba vivo,  
quien tuvo, la brillante idea,  
con un corazón que ardía, por falta de compañía,  
por tanta , tanta soledad,  
y me dijo que también estaba sola,  
y abrí mis brazos y así le entregue la vida**

Kaiba sin saber por que había comenzado a desistir de su macabra idea de jugar con Ishizu ,hasta se sentía mal por lo que tenia planeado hacer....  
  
Ishizu: Seto perdón digo Kaiba, estas bien  
  
Kaiba: ah, si ,perfectamente  
  
Ishizu: bueno, la verdad yo quería saber si....  
  
Kaiba: si puedes llamarme seto pero no en publico  
  
Ishizu: por que no?  
  
Kaiba: porque eso le daría confianza a otros y se me perdería en respeto, además no me gusta que nadie se tome tales atribuciones  
  
Ishizu: te entiendo perfectamente, ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos  
  
Kaiba: juntos ,quienes???  
  
Ishizu: nosotros, hablaba de nosotros  
  
Kaiba: ah., si eso.,tienes razón  
  
Ishizu: de verdad te sientes bien   
  
Kaiba: si de verdad  
  
Ishizu: como te decía ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y....,que después de tanto tiempo el destino decidió unirnos   
  
Al terminar de decir esto se acerca Kaiba y le da un beso con mucha mas pasión que la vez anterior, claramente los besos de Ishizu eran muy distintos a los de Joey, pero en algo se parecían, con ambos sentía una calidez inmensa y ambos estaban llenos de amor, era extraño pero con Ishizu, Kaiba se sentía algo seguro ,no solo porque con Ishizu podría salir a cualquier parte sin que nadie le mirase extraño (al revez de Joey ,que eso si que no era normal, además de afectarle su prestigio) ,había algo mas en Ishizu le agradaba ,pero no sabia que.....  
  
**y volamos, fuera de este mundo,  
por un rato, me sentí seguro   
y libre como el pensamiento  
como para no volver**

****  
Tal vez era su forma tan extraña y misteriosa de ser ,realmente no lo sabia ,pero algo si tenia bien claro ,no era amor .Ya que amor era lo que sentía por Joey...,Ishizu provocaba algo en su corazón ,pero Joey no solo provocaba algo en su corazón sino que también en todo su ser, no podía dejar de pensar en el, en como seria su vida con esa estúpida de Mai ,de que formarían una familia y que Joey terminaría olvidándolo en brazos de Mai ,si es que ya no lo olvido  
  
al terminar el cóctel, Kaiba e Ishizu se dirigían en limosina ,no precisamente cada uno a sus respectivos hogares ,sino que al apartamento de Ishizu .Y no a conversar ,ni a servirse algo sino que a algo mas, algo que no estaba en los planes de Kaiba  
  
Al llegar Ishizu invita a Kaiba a pasar y a esperarla en el recibidor sentado en un sofá El apartamento de Ishizu no era muy amplio ,tenia un pequeño recibidor ,la cocina y su habitación, no había necesidad de ir a recorrer el apartamento para verlo totalmente  
  
Ishizu le sirve un café a Kaiba y se queda mirándole ,Kaiba ni si inmuto con esto, solo se limito a decir unas palabras  
  
Kaiba: no sabia que ibas a...  
  
Ishizu : a quedarme un tiempo aqu  
  
Kaiba: si, ¿que te hizo venir hasta aquí?  
  
Ishizu :pues algo muy simple ...,tu  
  
Kaiba: Ishizu yo ya tengo que irme, yo....  
  
pero era demasiado tarde ya que Ishizu lo había comenzado a acariciar y a besar...  
  
**...y se nos fue la noche entera,  
entre besos y quimeras,  
debajo de una luna llena  
y nos dijimos pocas cosas,   
justo en lo que nuestras bocas,  
quedaban libres para hablar  
y nos perdimos en la noche plata y negra,  
y allí comprendí que vivir vale la pena.  
y volamos, fuera de este mundo  
por un rato, me sentí seguro  
y libre como el pensamiento,  
como para no volver.  
y llegue a pensar que no era de este mundo,  
tanto amor no se concibe en un segundo.**  
  
Al amanecer Kaiba se encuentra con la sorpresa de que no estaba precisamente ni en su habitación, ni en su cama, ¿pero que diablos había hecho ?,como pudo ser capaz de...,de hacer algo así con Ishizu, si no la amaba,  
  
luego medito bien las cosas y llego a la conclusión de que no tenia por que sentirse culpable ya que el era libre, y bueno Ishizu no era tan tonta como Mai ,y de ninguna manera quedaría embarazada  
  
Aunque después de lo que había pasado sabia que no podría jugar solamente como Ishizu como lo tenia planeado y tendría definitivamente que renunciar a esa idea, pero eso no le preocupaba ya que sabia que terminaría por desistir de ello, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que algo estaba sintiendo ,no sabia que ,pero era algo ,y el estaba dispuesto a olvidar a Joey al precio que fuera, e Ishizu no era una mala opción  
  
Así que termino por formalizar su relación con Ishizu y lo primero que hizo, fue ir a hablar con su hermano  
  
Kaiba esperaba una buena recepción por parte de su hermano ante la noticia, jamás pensó que estaría equivocado  
  
Así que ya en su mansión, llamo a su hermano a su oficina para conversar algo importante  
  
Mokuba :Seto me dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirme pasa algo malo hermano? tienes algún problema? no me digas que te vas a ir de viaje ,no te vayas te extrañaría muchísimo,(comenzando a llorar) además ayer no llegaste en toda la noche ,pensé que te había pasado algo malo  
  
al decir esto corre a abrazar a su hermano  
  
Seto: no ,no es nada de eso  
  
Mokuba: (con alegría) entonces no te vas a ir  
  
Seto: no ,lo que tengo que decirte es algo, bueno ,no se si relevante, pero que eso no significa que carezca de importancia  
  
Mokuba: de que se trata?  
  
Seto: mira la verdad últimamente he estado ,bueno un poco solo y...  
  
Mokuba: pero yo estoy contigo, no estas solo, me tienes a mi  
  
Seto: si lo se hermanito ,pero me refiero ,a otro tipo de cariño ,muy distinto  
  
Mokuba: no me digas que volviste con Joey  
  
seto: no ,no es eso  
  
Mokuba: entonces?  
  
Seto: yo tengo que olvidar a Joey, y de hecho lo estoy haciendo es por eso que....,que tengo una pareja  
  
Mokuba: queeee??? quien???  
  
Seto: bueno tu ya le conoces es Ishizu, Ishizu Ishtar  
  
Mokuba:(soltándose de abrazo )pero como que Ishizu, Seto ella no es para ti  
  
Seto: por que no?  
  
Mokuba: porque no ,tu quieres a Joey y con ella solo te estas engañando a ti mismo  
  
Seto: eso no es cierto Mokuba, yo...,yo estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella  
  
Mokuba: eso es lo que tu crees ,pero sabes muy bien que no es asi  
  
Seto: Mokuba tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida ,con otra persona al igual que el ,no puedo estar todo el tiempo torturándome por algo que no puede ser y que a demás no es normal  
  
Mokuba: a eso le temes verdad, a lo que diga la gente, pues eres bastante inconsecuente ya que siempre decías que no te importaba lo que los demás dijeran  
  
Seto: solo te estoy pidiendo que aceptes mi relación con Ishizu ,no te estoy pidiendo consejos  
  
Mokuba: pues no la acepto y punto  
  
Seto: pues entonces vas a tener que aceptarla quieras o no  
  
Mokuba :ya te dije que no la acepto ,además no tienes por que imponerme nada  
  
Seto: pues soy tú hermano mayor y.....  
  
Mokuba: tu lo has dicho eres mi hermano mayor no me padre ,y no voy a aceptar a ninguna intrusa, ni mucho menos a Ishizu ,ten una novia no te preocupes, pero olvídate de que tienes hermano  
  
y dicho esto se retiro de la oficina de Seto. Obviamente estas palabras hirieron bastante a Seto ,eso de que era solamente su hermano mayor y no su padre ,fue lo que mas lo lastimo ,jamás pensó que su hermano le hablaría asi  
  
Mokuba por su parte también se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho a su hermano ,el no quería hablarle así, pero el coraje lo hizo actuar de esa manera, no quería ver a su hermano con alguien a quien no amaba, además el estaba esperando un informe acerca de los exámenes de Mai el cual no tardaría mucho y así sabrían si el medico que la trato de verdad existía y si los exámenes realmente eran verdaderos  
  
Al anochecer se encuentra a su hermano ,mirando por la ventana algo triste, Mokuba lo conocía muy bien y sabia por que estaba asi  
  
Mokuba: seto...  
  
pero este no contesto  
  
Mokuba:(con amargura) Seto..,yo ,bueno, yo la verdad no quería hablarte así perdóname  
  
Seto: me faltaste el respeto Mokuba y sabes perfectamente lo que yo pienso de actitudes como esa  
  
Mokuba: lo se, pero me tienes que entender  
  
Seto: eso trato pero no puedo  
  
Mokuba: Seto..,yo lo hice porque quiero que tu seas feliz con alguien a quien ames y...  
  
Seto: escúchame bien, yo soy libre de tomar las decisiones que yo quiera y de hacer lo que quiera, y si quiero estar con Ishizu es mi problema, solo esperaba que respetaras mi decisión, pero veo que fue así   
  
(con ironía) pero que respeto puedo pedir de tu parte si solo soy....tu hermano mayor o no?  
  
Mokuba: yo ,yo no quería decirte eso ,tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi, y que eres lo único que yo tengo ,esta demás decirte que te quiero muchísimo hermano, que lo siento mucho  
  
Seto: yo también te quiero Mokuba, pero jamás te diría algo así y aceptaría tus decisiones fueran las que fueran  
  
Mokuba: perdóname ,pero precisamente porque te quiero es porque no me gustaría verte sufrir  
  
Tu amas a Joey y debes luchar por ello, o acaso de verdad ya no lo amas?  
  
Seto no es capaz de mentirle a su hermano dicendole que no sentia nada por Joey asi que sin decir nada se va a su habitación dejando a Mokuba pensando solitario.....  
  
-----------------------continuara  
  
hola soy Mariela, molestando de nuevo bueno los fragmentos de la canción de franco de vita que puse en el cap ,los puse porque estaban un poco relacionados con los que sucedía en el cap.(de hecho mientras redactaba escuchaba la canción) si tienen dudas ,quejas ,reclamos, pueden escribirme a mi mail, aunque no me crean han llegado a mi mail una cantidad de reclamos por parte de mis conocidos que es mejor censurarlos o ,pero de todos modos y a pesar de los atentados que le han hecho al computador ya voy en el cap 30 ,jajajaja,mis conocidos en realidad forman parte de la minoria de la población ya que aun no aceptan la homosexualidad ,pero por eso no tiene por que mandarme virus TT aunque no importa porque de todos modos sigo escribiendo con que haya una sola persona dispuesta a sentarse frente al computador a leer mi fics me basta para seguir escribiendo ya me estoy poniendo muy habladora ,y aburriendo a los lectores,con mis bobadas ,disculpen las molestias ,que estén bien atte Mariela  
  
bueno mi mail es marielagonzales (guión bajo, traté de poner el guión bajo pero no salio ,este - pero bajo) la cuenta es de hotmail.....,bueno voy a ver si puedo poner mi mail en un review haber que pasa


	31. encuentros casuales?

y así quedó Mokuba sumido en sus pensamientos, algo tenia que hacer ,para que su hermano lo perdonase, pero esos informes tardaban tanto y el necesitaba a algún aliado ,pero quien..,como hermano solo se le vino a la mente una persona que lo ayudaría a unir a Seto con Joey, y esa persona era...,Serenity Wheeler  
  
Si Serenity le ayudaría a unirlos, pero para eso necesitaba decirle la verdad  
  
Fue así entonces como se le ocurrió citar a Serenity en un parque, diciéndole que tenia que hablarle algo acerca de Joey  
  
Serenity: hola Mokuba, como estas  
  
Mokuba: muy bien y tu  
  
Serenity: bien también ,bueno vine aquí como me dijiste, ¿pero que pasa con Joey?, me dejaste preocupada  
  
Mokuba: la verdad es muy simple Joey no ama a Mai y...  
  
Serenity: solo se casa con ella por compromiso,(con tristeza) eso ya lo sabia ,bueno en realidad con el tiempo me di cuenta de ello, pero lograste averiguar algo acerca de embarazo de Mai  
  
Mokuba: aun no, pero no solo de eso te vengo a hablar, Joey no ama a Mai sino que a otra persona  
  
Serenity: a otra persona?  
  
Mokuba: si a otra persona y tanto Joey como esa otra persona van a ser infelices al lado de alguien a quien no aman  
  
Serenity: pero eso es terrible yo sabia que Joey no amaba a Mai ,pero jamás me imagine que amara a otra persona....,a todo esto a quien ama mi hermano? lo sabes??  
  
Mokuba: si ,si lo se  
  
Serenity: y quien es?  
  
Mokuba: es...,es Seto Kaiba ,mi hermano  
  
Serenity: queeeee???  
  
Mokuba: si ,pero ,escúchame...  
  
Serenity: yo jamás pensé que mi hermano fuera....,bueno eso ya no importa, después de todo ya me extrañaba que se agredieran tanto y que siempre estuvieran uno preocupado del otro ,si creo que lo puedo aceptar, pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que mi hermano sea infeliz, si el ama a tu hermano debe estar con el...,pero eso ,pero eso significaría que el bebe que Mai espera no tendría una familia unida  
  
Mokuba: si es que ese bebe existe, además ,no ganan nada con casarse si no se aman ,tarde o temprano el hijo de ellos se dará cuenta de que no se aman y será infeliz, sufrirá mucho Serenity  
  
Serenity: en eso tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo, pero dime tu hermano ya tiene pareja ,porque me dijiste que ambos van a ser infelices con alguien a quien no aman  
  
Mokuba: si ya la tiene ,es Ishizu  
  
Serenity: pero siento algo por ella, porque si es así no hay nada que podamos hacer  
  
Mokuba: el dice que esta empezando a sentir algo por ella ,pero yo se que eso es mentira, lo conozco, sé que miente, tal vez le tenga cariño ,pero no amor  
  
Serenity: lo único que nos queda es....,es unirlos, reunirlos en algún sitio  
  
Mokuba: pero donde??  
  
Serenity: ya se nos ocurrirá algo  
  
Mokuba, llega a la mansión bastante tarde ,y se encuentra con su hermano listo para salir  
  
Mokuba: a donde vas Seto?  
  
seto: voy a salir con mi pareja, si no te molesta claro  
  
Mokuba iba a decir algo ,pero se le ocurrió que lo mejor seria que Joey viera a Kaiba con Ishizu y que su hermano viera a Joey con Mai ,para ver sus reacciones y así saber si aun quedaba esperanzas  
  
Mokuba: claro que no me molesta, sabes Seto lo estuve pensando bien y llegue a la conclusión de que debo respetar tus decisiones  
  
Seto: pues bien, que bueno que estés comprendiendo, pero eso no significa que yo no este enfadado aun contigo  
  
Mokuba: o sea aun no me perdonas  
  
Seto: no  
  
Mokuba: y van a ir a un restaurant a servirse algo  
  
Seto: pues si  
  
Mokuba: ya me imagino cual, al que vamos siempre  
  
Seto: si ese es mi favorito la verdad, pero no creas que conversándome me voy a olvidar de lo que paso  
  
Mokuba: aun estas enojado? yo lo dije sin pensar  
  
Seto: pues piensa bien antes de decir las cosas, yo ya me voy que estés bien ,hasta luego  
  
Mokuba: hasta luego Seto ,y acuérdate de perdonarme cuando regreses  
  
Seto: eso ni pensarlo  
  
Mokuba: pues entonces me voy a suicidar ,lanzándome desde un tercer piso con una piedra amarrada al cuello y voy a dejar una nota donde diga hice esto por no obtener tu perdón, y cuando me veas en la televisión ,por mi intento de suicidio vas a decir ,esto fue mi culpa por no perdonar a mi hermanito, por no escuchar a mi hermanito, por no hacerle caso a los consejos de mi hermanito por no...  
  
Seto: no es para tanto, mañana conversamos y vemos que hacemos  
  
Mokuba: bueno ,pero que este contemplado perdonarme  
  
Seto: lo meditare con la almohada

Mokuba: o mejor con joey

Seto: Mokuba......

Mokuba: si ya entiendo,nada de joey  
  
Y así se dirige Kaiba en busca de Ishizu, para ir tranquilamente a cenar sin pensar con la sorpresa que se encontrara  
  
Mokuba por su parte decide inmediatamente llamar a Serenity e informarle hacia donde se dirigía su hermano para que se encontraran las parejas  
  
cerca de ese restaurant había otro no muy fino y lujoso, pero que servia perfectamente de anzuelo. Para convencer a Mai y Joey Serenity le pidió a Tristan que la ayudara ,el cual con solo pensar en salir con Serenity hizo hasta lo imposible por convencerlos  
  
finalmente llegan Kaiba e Ishizu y cuando van a entrar al restaurant, Ishizu ve a Mai de lejos y Mai como es muuuuyyyyy discreta dio un grito a la lejanía para saludarla ,Kaiba se voltea para ver a Mai en forma burlesca hasta que.... Lo ve, ve a Joey de la mano con Mai, y sintió rabia ,coraje ,tristeza ,desesperanza , aunque trato de no demostrarlo  
  
En tanto Joey no podía contener sus emociones y al ver a Ishizu tomada del brazo de Kaiba no pudo contener su coraje ,acercándose a ellos, sin saber que decir ,pero el asunto era separarlos  
  
jamás había sentido algo así ,que hace Seto con Ishizu acaso ya me olvido, Seto...,mi Seto, con ella ,en brazos de ella, no, no ,puedo soportarlo, aunque no puedo quejarme yo estoy con Mai, y es normal que el...,no, el no puede....,yo, yo lo amo, yo te amo Seto, te amo  
  
no me dejes por ella eres todo para mi.....  
  
Pero por que se nos esta acercando que es lo que pretende esta loco acaso ,hay algo en el que me hace pensar que...,tal vez me ame como yo a el..,no ,no creo por algo esta con esa perra de Mai ,lo mejor será no tomarlo en cuenta  
  
Joey por fin consigue quedar frente a frente con Kaiba y sin importar que estuviese Ishizu allí ,lo toma del brazo ,logrando así zafarlo de Ishizu , con la excusa de que tiene algo privado que hablar con el ,recalcando notoriamente privado para que Ishizu se alejase  
  
ella accedió a esto con el pretexto de ir hacia donde estaba Mai  
  
Joey: tenemos que hablar ,pero no aqu  
  
Kaiba (pensando) acaso ya sabe que fui yo quien arruino las despedida de solteros de Mai y el...,no ,no creo, pero de ser así ¿qué hará al respecto?  
  
Joey: vamos  
  
Kaiba: a donde? que diablos pretendes Wheeler  
  
Joey:(jalándolo del brazo) ya te dije que hablar contigo  
  
Y así fue como caminaron durante bastante tiempo quedando ya muy lejos de Mai e Ishizu, como ya era de anochecer ,no habían muchas personas en la calle ,así que Joey decidió hablar con Kaiba en una plaza prácticamente vacía donde nadie los vería, se sentaron en uno de los bancos para así iniciar la conversación  
  
Joey: Kaiba ,porque así debo llamarte después de lo que...,bueno después de lo que te hice  
  
El inicio de la conversación le hizo ver claramente a Kaiba que Joey no sabia nada de lo sucedido  
  
Kaiba :por supuesto, pero no creo que me hayas traído hasta aquí para saber como llamarme, que es lo que quieres ?que no te das cuenta que tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar  
  
Joey: te equivocas, hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar .Yo se que te falle, y no sabes lo mal que me siento por eso ya que yo...  
  
Kaiba: no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir, ahora si me disculpas ,voy con...  
  
Joey: con Ishizu ni pensarlo, no te dejare ir con ella  
  
Kaiba: y por que no?  
  
Joey: porque te amo, te amo entiendes, y no puedo soportar la idea de, de verte con otra persona  
  
Kaiba: pues vas a tener que irte acostumbrando, además tu estas con Mai o me equivoco?  
  
Joey: pero..  
  
Kaiba: por compromiso?, no me vengas con esas cosas, debiste haberlo pensado antes de embarazarla  
  
Joey: de todos modos no voy a permitir que te vayas, hoy..,hoy te quedas conmigo, porque aunque te niegues a reconocerlo eres mío, ya que tu corazón me pertenece lo se, quiero que sepas que yo también soy tuyo, que jamás dejaré de amarte ,ni mucho menos te olvidare  
  
Kaiba: a que viene todo esto? no tiene sentido lo que me dices ,a menos que pretendas que sea tu amante, y si es así pues olvídalo  
  
Joey : tenia que decírtelo ,quería que superas la verdad, que yo no te estaba engañando, y que si no fuera por el hijo que voy a tener con Mai ,hubiera enviado al diablo a todos con tal de estar contigo  
  
Kaiba: pues bien, ya me lo dijiste así que adiós  
  
Joey: escúchame Kaiba, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado ,me has hecho mucha falta ,te he necesitado mas que a nadie, te necesito me oyes ,te amo ,te deseo, deseo tenerte cerca, acariciarte y hacerte mío.....  
  
Hacerlo suyo? Joey quería hacerlo suyo? Kaiba ante esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y estremecerse por completo, aunque por un momento sintió que le hablaban como si fuera una chica, y eso a el no le gustaba ,como es eso de que seria de Joey, si el siempre estaba acostumbrado a manejar todas las cosas a dominar todo, pero era extraño y a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de ser de alguien íntimamente claro, no le molestaba porque se trataba de Joey, en definitiva no le molestaba ser de Joey  
  
.......... hace tiempo que tenias ganas de hacer esto...  
  
Joey se acerca cada vez mas a Kaiba tomándolo por la cintura y mirándolo fijamente ,estaba rozando sus labios, su aliento tan cerca ,sus bellos ojos azules mirándole, y reflejando el amor que le tenia....,Joey cierra sus ojos sin preocuparse de nada excepto de vivir ese hermoso momento, sus labios se toparon ,sus cuerpos estaban unidos por un abrazo , la noche, la soledad en las calles ,Joey y Seto ,juntos otra vez, reconociendo su amor , ya nada podía ser mejor hasta que....  
  
Joey ,joey que estas haciendo? Grita una mujer.......  
  
era Mai...,y los había visto?????????  
  
To be continued.......

---------------------------------------------

holaaaa,en realidad ya tengo terminado este fics solo que me falta subir los restantes ya que estoy haciendole unas afinaciones finales ,pues para que se entienda un poco.....,ahhh si y estoy viendo la posilidad de subir fotos de joey y seto en jote log ,asi que cuando tenga la direccion de la anoto .....,bueno que esten bien ,y gracias por darse el aburrimiento de leer el fics

atte mariela

pd:Pilikita y Kororito me gustaria mucho leer alguno de sus fics,gracias por el review


	32. la verdad

Joey ,Kaiba que estaban haciendo??

Joey (desconcertado) no me digas que nos viste....

Mai: pues si, que guardadito se lo tenían ehh??

Kaiba: y a esta que le pasa? no que es tu novia?

Joey: Mai ,es hora de que hablemos con la verdad

Mai: ya lo vi todos ,así que abrazándose ehhh?

Kaiba: si ,y que?

Mai: vamos ,no tienes por que ser tan agresivo

Joey: Mai ,la verdad es que antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada quería decírtelo

Mai: esta bien chicos será un secreto

Kaiba: que clase de mujer eres que avalas cosas como estas?

Mai: no me digas que te molesta que yo sepa que tu y Joey son amigos

Joey: amigos??

Mai: si, y al señor felicidad le molesta que Yugi y los demás sepan que ya no se odian, porque despues de tanta rivalidad, no tiene cara para admitir que ya no se odian

Kaiba (se pone de pie) si no fueras mujer ,te juro que...

Joey: ( toma el brazo de Kaiba) tranquilo ,no hay por que molestarse parece que Mai vio mal y cree que a ti te da vergüenza ser mi amigo ,pero no es así y vamos a demostrárselo

Kaiba: que dices?

Joey: (dirigiéndose a Mai) creo que le que viste fue esto (abraza a Kaiba)

Mai: pues si

Joey: pero lo que no viste fue esto...

Joey toma la barbilla de Kaiba y acerca sus labios a los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso. Tanto Mai como Kaiba estaban impresionados, Kaiba jamás pensó que Joey lo besaría delante de Mai, y Mai jamás pensó que Joey fuera homosexual

al terminar el beso ,Joey puede ver al abrir sus ojos ,lagrimas y furia en los de Mai

Mai: no, no puede ser ,ustedes (apuntando a Kaiba y luego a Joey) ustedes me han engañado ,son unos malditos maricas, locas, estúpidas

Kaiba: modera tu lenguaje,(mirándola con desprecio )bueno que mas se puede esperar de una mujerzuela como tu

Mai: como te atreves ,por tu culpa estúpido maricon, jamás estaré con Joey

Joey: Mai yo jamás estaré contigo amando o no a Kaiba ,el no tiene la culpa de todos modos yo no te amaría

Mai: pues olvídate de este hijo ,ya no lo veras nunca ,a menos que te ates a esta mujerzuela ,como dice tu...,tu muñequita de ojitos azules

Kaiba: ya me colmaste la paciencia zorra...

Joey: Kaiba tranquilo recuerda que esta embarazada

Kaiba: me importa un bledo que este embarazada, de todos modos es una cobarde, una fracasada que busca el amor atando a los hombres, dime que ganas con estar con el eh??que ganas con estar con alguien a quien no le importas, que ganas con besar a alguien que no pensara en ti sino en mi

Mai: quien te crees que eres para hablarme así, por lo menos yo no tengo la mente tan trastornada como tu, jamás serán ni tu Kaiba, ni tu Joey personas normales jamás, de todos modos Joey si quieres ver a tu hijo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Kaiba :y dime una cosa perra, de verdad estas embarazada ? porque ya has de llevar unos cuantos meses y debería de notarse tu embarazo? dime ,de verdad estas embarazada

Mai: eso a ti no te importa, o que acaso estas celosa ,por no poder estar embarazada de Joey

Kaiba (mas que furioso) creo que vas a tener un aborto espontáneo

Mai: y que vas a hacer? Muñequita de porcelana??niñita de Joey

Kaiba: no querrás saberlo

Joey: ya basta ,aunque estés embarazada no voy a permitir que le hables así

Mai: ahhh de verdad que no puedo molestar a tu princesa

Joey: sea como sea es la persona a quien amo, entiendes a quien amo, asi que tan un poco mas de respeto

Mai guardó silencio, reflejando así su amargura, Joey jamás le había dicho ,ni siquiera mencionado la palabra amor, y auque para ella el amor entre hombres no valía, tenia para pesar suyo, que admitir que Joey de verdad estaba enamorado ,y tal vez para toda la vida....

Kaiba: oye gata te vas a quedar así muda y no vas responder, estas embarazada o no?

Mai: ya te dije que eso a ti no te importa

Joey: pero a mi si

Joey toma del brazo a Mai, y al tocar su vientre se encuentra con algo blando ,pero cuando las mujeres se embarazaban no estaban así?

Mai:(intenta zafarse) suéltame Joey

Tan preocupada estaba Mai, por zafarse de Joey que no se percato de que unos trapos se empezaron a asomar por su vientre, y que daban claro testimonio de que su embarazo era una farsa

Kaiba: ya basta con esta farsa( saca unos trapos del vientre de Mai) así que este es tu bebe ,mira Joey este es tu hijo

Joey: Mai como pudiste??

Mai: (llorando) Joey yo...

Joey: ya no quiero saber nada de ti, nos engañaste a todos ,a mi hermana, a mis amigos ,a mi .Sabes lo que significó para mi tu embarazo? Por poco y me separar de la persona a quien amo. Antes de que me dijeras que estabas supuestamente embarazada yo estaba feliz porque por fin había logrado estar con quien amaba, con quien siempre había soñado, pero cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada me llene de desesperanza porque pensé que jamás ,jamás seria feliz con el

Mai: pues hubiera sido mejor así. Que no te das cuenta de lo que van a pensar tus amigos, cuando se enteren de lo que eres .Y tu Kaiba no te da vergüenza de que tu hermano sepa que tan torcida tienes tu mente

Kaiba: para tu información ,trepadora de cuarta, mi hermano ya lo sabe

Joey: adiós Mai, hasta nunca, (toma de la mano a Kaiba) vamonos (roza sus labios) vamonos ,porque este, este ,es mi amor.....el verdadero y puro amor, ese que no se consigue por la fuerza ,ni con engaños, ese que sin saber por que llega, para quedarse en el corazón y no por poco tiempo, ese que nace de la nada, que nos haces feliz, que nos da una ilusión para vivir para soñar, y lo mejor es ese amor que dura para toda la vida, aunque no sea como el amor entre hombre y mujer, es tan intenso y con la misma entrega que ese, y puede durar toda la eternidad.......

Hola de nuevo molestando como siempre ,les cuento que tengo una cuenta, bueno ya que no puede iniciarla en jote log como lo había dicho la inicie en foto log, y es una cuenta dedicada a Seto y Joey, en la cual puedo agregar una foto diaria ,¬¬ eso es lo malo ,así que pueden visitar mi rincón en :

www.fotolog.cl/SetoJoey

PD:

Pilikita y Kororito: estuve viendo unos fics tuyos ,y quería preguntarte una cosa, te gustan las tatu? Porque lo que es a mi me encantan sus canciones bye y gracias por el review

Esmeralda2:holap ,bueno en realidad no encontré ,nada de anticuado ni aburrido tu rebién ,por el contero me gusta que las personas me digan lo que piensan ,aunque a veces me digan unas duras criticas, gracias por el review

Y como ya les dije tengo un rincón el cual pueden visitar aunque tengo pocas fotos, pero con el tiempo habrán mas, donde pueden dejar su comentario ,y bueno si alguien aunque lo dudo, le interesa tengo msn, bueno si es que alguien quiere conversar con esta alma solitaria TT

Bueno me despido bye

Gracias por leer el fics estoy haciendo otro mas corto ,pero mas aburrido TT si alguien lo quiere leer lo subiré dentro de poco, igualmente es de Joey y Seto mi pareja preferida yaoi


End file.
